Mike, conoce a mi ¿esposo?
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: TRADUCCION-Bella Swan esta en una fiesta, cuando Mike Newton comienza a hablar con ella. En un acto de desesperacion, agarra al chico mas cercano, pretendiendo que es su esposo. ¿Como reaccionara el ojiverde? TH
1. Chapter 1

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

Con una copa de champagne en mi mano, me paseaba por todo el salón lleno de gente, concentrándome en no tropezar con mis talones.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, me había abandonado cuando vio a todos los chicos guapos con esmoquin. Actualmente esta platicando con un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azul miel.

Oí que alguien tosía y voltee hacia atrás para ver quién era. Era un hombre con cara de niño y cabello rubio, quien se quedo mirándome nerviosamente. Le sonreí y espere a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Hola, soy Mike Newton- su voz temblaba un poco.

-Bella Swan, un placer- dije tomando un sorbo de mi copa.

Cuando ya se encontraba más cómodo, empezó a hablar del tiempo, que es húmedo y lluvioso, de Star Wars y de las fajitas de pollo de Taco Del Mar…

Me aburri muy rápido, pero trataba de ponerle atención, en serio que luche por hacerlo.

Necesitaba una escapatoria. Pude ver a Alice al otro lado del salón, sin dejar de hablar con el chico rubio, lo cual era un record para Alice. Ella cambia de chicos tan rápido, por lo que él debe tener algo que haya llamado su atención. Definitivamente no podía contar con su ayuda.

_¡Piensa, Bella, piensa!_

Mire a mí alrededor, fingiendo estar buscando a alguien. Vi a un hombre que se acercaba con dos copas de champagne.

Era guapo, de cabello bronce inusual que estaba desordenado, y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Traía puesto un esmoquin, como todos los demás hombres, y le quedaba bien. Tuve una idea.

_¡Ahora o nunca, Bella! Tú puedes hacerlo estar con Mike para siempre_.

Me estremecí ante la idea.

El hombre pasaba, y yo "casualmente" rodeo mi brazo con el suyo.

-Hey, cariño. Me gustaría que conocieras de Mike Newton. Mike, este es mi marido…- Oh no, no había pensado hasta este momento. Mire al hombre, con desesperación en la cara. Parecía un poco asustado, quien sabe, pero también se veía calmado.

-Edward Masen- dijo Edward señalando sus manos, las cuales estaban ocupadas.

Le sonreí con alivio, agradecida de que él me siguiera la corriente.

Edward debió de darse cuenta de que quería huir. –Mi amor, mi madre nos esta esperando, ¿vamos?

-Si, cariño. Fue un placer conocerte Mike- le sonreí y seguí a Edward, lejos de Mike. Puedo jurar que escucha a Mike murmurar algo como que él siempre se llevaba las mejores.

_¡Maldición!_

-¿Te importa si pregunto que fue eso?- pregunto Edward casualmente, como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo.

-Siento eso. De seguro tienes novia o algo por el estilo. Gracias por ayudarme, buenas noches- le dije, soltando su brazo y girandome para irme.

-Espera un minuto. No tienes que disculparte por nada; yo tambien hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para alejarme de el, yo si estuviera en tu lugar. Y es verdad que mi madre me esta esperando para que le lleve su copa. No te tienes que ir- me miro a los ojos, y quede bajo el hechizo de los suyos..

-Um…uh...

-A menos de que vengas con alguien o algo por el estilo- parecia algo decepcionado.

-Oh no, definitivamente no vengo con alguien, solamente no quiero ser metiche-me sonroje un poco.

De pronto, tropece. Sabia que el golpe de mi cara contra el piso llegaria pronto, pero nunca llego. Pero podia sentir unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, poniendome de pie.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora, yo te prometo que no estaras siendo metiche, yo te estoy invitando- sonrio torcidamente y mis rodilas se pusieron algo debiles.

_¿Qué demonios?_

* * *

**Hola! He salido de mi cueva! xD Ok, no. Pero al fin he vuelto!!! (: En sero que siento muchisisisisisisimo haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero la verdad que este semestre no es NADA facil, me estan dando las clases mas horribles que pude imaginar…Fisica, Calculo y Programacion, en serio que ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber entrado a informatica…pero bueno, no es algo que pueda cambiar, ademas ya nomas me falta un año para salir de la prepa! XD**

**Con respecto a la historia? Y la traduccion? xD ps tengo que decir que a mi me gusto mucho esta historia y ademas los capitulos son muy cortos, asi que no puedo poner de excusa que son KILOMETRICOS los capitulos, asi que si me llego a tardar, ponganme presion porque he descubierto que asi trabajo mejor y mas rapido xD**

**Hay chicas, en serio que las extrañaba y extrañaba escribir, pero es que hahaha en serio que soy bien rara, me llega la inspiracion cuando no estoy en la compu y cuando estoy en la compu se va…o mas bien existe algo llamado Facebook y Twitter y me distraen! T.T xD**

**Bueno mis chicas, me retiro, me pondre a traducir el siguiente capitulo y si se portan bien xD jajajaja o me dejan review, tratare y digo tratare porque saldre de mi ciudad, pero aun asi me llevo la compu, de subir mañana o el domingo, asi que porfa….REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! No importa si es un simple "****J**" **o un "chido" jajaja, amo todos los reviews que me mandan!**

**Bueno ahora si me retiro, jajajajaja, se cuidan muchisisimo, digan no a la ley antiinmigrante (xD) y me dejan sus comentario sobre que les parecio el capitulo o la idea en si de la fic…**

**P.D: Se me olvidaba, CindeBella, ya me contesto un MP y me dijo que pronto subiria cap. De Tutoria…Creanme cuando les digo que yo estoy igual de ansiosas que uds. Por saber que es lo que sigue!!!!! ****J**

**Ahora si, Bye**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente**

**Edward POV**

Mire a la mujer que estaba enfrente de mí, con la esperanza de que aceptara mi invitación.

Sus profundos ojos cafés se estaban cuestionando, probablemente no a alguien, ¿a ella? Su ondulado cabello castaño, que colgaba más allá de sus hombros. El vestido azul profundo que llevaba, hacia que su piel se viera más suave y lisa.

Suspiro, entonces me sonrió y asintió. Yo también sonreí, instantáneamente feliz. La lleve hasta donde mi madre estaba sentada. Mi padre no pudo asistir, así que yo era la "cita" de mi madre.

-Bueno, ahí esta mi sexy cita. Comenzaba a pensar que me habías cambiado por una chica joven- dijo ella cuando estábamos más cerca. Me percate de que la misteriosa mujer se estaba quedando atrás de mí, casi como si quisiera esconderse.

Sonreí por la broma de mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Oh, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- ella, a continuación, me miro y luego a la mujer detrás de mí. –Mamá, ella es…

-Bella Swan, un placer conocerla, Sra. Masen.

_Bella. Hermoso, absolutamente hermoso._

-Cariño, por favor dime Esme, me siento vieja con tanta formalidad. Y segunda, soy Esme Cullen, la madre adoptiva de Edward.

-Entonces, Esme- Bella sonrió y me miro. Saque una silla para ella, en la que se sentó agradecida, frotando sus pies. ¡Los zapatos que estaba usando eran enormes! No entiendo como las mujeres pueden estar paradas en esas cosas.

Me quede a solo unos pasos de donde estaban sentadas mi madre y la hermosa de Bella. Ellas comenzaron una conversación fácilmente, hablando acerca de algo que solo Dios sabe.

Pude ver a Emmett platicando con una rubia mujer que nunca había visto antes. Hump…el normalmente tiene en sus brazos a dos o tres mujeres a la vez, no solo a una.

Desvié mi mirada de él, y me enfoque en Bella. Se estaba riendo con mi madre y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ella se veía feliz también.

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos y, a continuación, sacudí mi cabeza.

Reconozco que me impresiono bastante cuando ella me presento a Mike como su marido. Ella parecía tan segura, pero no completamente. Quizá la desesperación la ataco e hizo que actuara de esa manera. Como haya sido, estaba agradecido, porque ya la había visto durante la noche.

Escolte a mi mama entre la multitud, que era más pequeña, para verla platicando con una pequeña pixie con cabello negro. Se veían como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo. Eso fue alrededor de las 7 p.m., ahora eran las 8:30. Había estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo, pero ya no había podido verla porque la multitud crecía y crecía.

La voz de mi madre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –Edward-. La mire y dio un vistazo, apuntando a Bella. –Se que te crie mejor- ella me miro inquisitivamente y luego miro a otra dirección.

Yo sabía a lo que se refería. Siempre había tratado de ser un perfecto caballero, y preguntarle a una mujer que bailara, especialmente porque estaba sentada por gusto, era un gran reto.

Respire profundamente, sintiéndome nervioso. Nunca tuve miedo al rechazo, pero nunca, en mis 27 años, había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, como la que estaba sentada enseguida de mi madre en estos momentos.

-Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar?- pregunte. Ella me miro y se mordió el labio. Una vez más, parecía preguntarse a ella misma que a alguien más. .Ella bajo su mirada y vio sus zapatos.

-Soy un poco torpe, y soy horrible bailando. De hecho, no sé bailar- dijo ella. Bueno al menos no fue un NO rotundo.

-Este bien. Yo sé bailar, y no te dejare caer. Lo prometo.

Ella me miro de nuevo, sus ojos se preguntaban si yo podía prometer eso. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera prometido algo antes y nunca lo cumplió.

Le ofrecí mi mano, que, después de verla por unos momentos, ella la tomo. Camine con ella hacia el otro salón, que era el doble de grande que este, y nos paramos a mitad de la pista.

-Edward- susurro mi nombre. Mi corazón dejo de latir cuando dijo mi nombre. Examine sus ojos. -¿Por qué tenemos que estar en el centro? ¿Por qué no mejor nos limitamos a las orillas de la pista?

Le sonreí y la voltea, para mirarla a la cara. Era una canción lenta, y la acerque mucho a mí, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, entrecruzando sus manos. Girábamos lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

Ella suspiro cuando la canción llego a su fin. Era ligeramente consciente de que nos habíamos dejado de mover, pero de todas formas lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella. Su respiración, que era un poco mas rápida de lo normal, el olor de su aliento, chocaba cálido contra mi rostro. Fue verdaderamente intoxicante tenerla ahí.

Pero la siguiente canción era tango y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa lo que hagas Edward, no hay manera alguna de que me hagas bailar tango.

Asentí, y a regañadientes, la deje ir. La seguí como si fuera un perrito perdido, hacia donde mi madre estaba sentada, pero estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Ok, cariño. Estaré pronto en la casa…yo también te amo…máximo en 10 minutos…te amo…lo sé…ok, bye.- ella cerro su celular y nos dio una mirada de disculpa. –Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Tu padre envió un automóvil, y estará aquí pronto.

-Déjame ir por nuestros abrigos…-comencé a decir, antes de que mi madre me cortara.

-NO harás tal cosa. Dije que me tenía que ir, no tú. Eres joven, quédate y diviértete. Te quiero, Edward. Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Fue agradable conocerte Bella, que tengan una noche maravillosa- me dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia al otro extremo del salón.

-Usted también, Esme. Adiós- dijo Bella, antes de que mi madre se fuera.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá. Bye- le dije. Una vez seguro de que estuviera afuera, y decir que, estaba segura en el auto, me dirigí a Bella. –Así que, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

**Hola!!!!!!!!! ¿Sorprendidas de tenerme de vuelta tan pronto? Yo tambien! XD jajajajajajajajaja Pero en serio era lo menos que se merecian despues de sus hermosos reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tantos en el primer capitulos! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!! :)**

**Y ¿que les parecio esta capitulo? Ahhhh siento que aqui hubo amor a primera vista por parte de Edward!, shalalalala shalalala xD 3**

**Chicas, me preguntaron que si que onda con "Tutoria..." ps como ya les habia dicho en el cap. Pasado, CindeBella me dijo que pronto actualizaria, solo queda esperar, aunque tambien hay que presionar xD jajajaja si quieren mandeles reviews en su historia en ingles :)**

**Nenas, tengo Twitter y Facebook, asi que si quieren (nadie quiere Alexia, xD) agregenme! Me encataria conocerlas, tengo a varias en face y twitter, pero no me llevo mucho con ellas xD sooo...si me quieren buscar en:**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Facebook: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Estare esperando sus solicitudes xD jajajaja (tiene algo de amenaza esto xD no se crean)**

**Bueno me despido, porque ire a ver el partido EN VIVO! Santos vs pumas...vamos santos! XD**

**Se me cuidan mucho!!! Las quiero muchisisisisisisimo!!!!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

La pregunta de Edward me tomo desprevenida. Se rio de la expresión de mi cara, y luego saco una silla para mí.

Me senté, y luego, se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Vas a contestarme la pregunta o no?- puso una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Azul. Mi color favorito es el azul- le dije.

-Se ve bien en ti- me dijo y yo me ruborice.

-Gracias, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto, tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia él.

-Café- ¿café?- Es un color suave, cálido y acogedor. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-Leones, supongo. Son animales interesantes… ¿y el tuyo?

-Realmente no lo sé, es variable.

-¿Cuál es tu fiesta favorita?-pregunte, siguiéndole el juego.

-Día de gracias, porque hay mucha comida- se froto el estomago y me reí- ¿y la tuya?

-Umm…fin de año, si la puedes considerar como fiesta.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Emborracharse, ir a la casa de alguien que no conoces…

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. No, no es por eso. Me gusta la sensación, todo el mundo parece feliz. La emoción en el aire, ¿me entiendes?

-Si, te entiendo. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Cualquier cosa italiana. Pizza, spaghetti, Alfredo… ¿y tú?

-Ninguna en realidad, pero no picante, como la salsa picante. Especias si, picante no.

-Yo odio lo picante. La comida mexicana nunca fue mi amiga- dije arrugando mi nariz. -¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?

-Umm…jugo de tomate, ¿y tú?

-Jugo de naranja o limonada. Cualquier cítrico de hecho. – le dije, recordando el fresco olor de la limonada en verano. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente.

-¿Te gusta leer?-abrí mis ojos, siendo arrastrada lejos de la brisa imaginaria en mi mente, para ver a Edward sonriéndome. Sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas y mire hacia mi regazo.

-Me gusta leer. Leo todo lo que tenga en mis manos. Soy columnista del _Seattle Times._ Yo, siempre he amado leer y escribir, siempre ha sido un tipo de escape- dije, mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Gracias a dios, Edward no pidió una explicación. -¿Tu galleta favorita?

Sonreí y le conteste. –Chispas de chocolate, definitivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Tarea favorita de la casa?

-Umm…tengo que decir, aspirar. No sé porque, pero me gusta.

-Interesante, a mí siempre me ha gustado lavar los trastes…

Nos quedamos callados un rato. Edward tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro, probablemente pensando en otra pregunta que hacerme.

Podía sentir el champagne haciendo efecto en mí. Nunca fui muy buena con el licor.

-¿Cuál es tu fracción favorita?-pregunto Edward, rompiendo el silencio y sonando un poquito desesperado.

-Un medio. Es fácil de recordarla- respondí.

-Me gusta esa también. Si alguien te diera rosas, rojas por supuesto, ¿te gustaría una docena, tres o una?- pregunto Edward.

Él miro directamente mis ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Una- dije sin aliento.

Su mirada nunca se aparto de la mía, nos quedamos mirando uno al otro. No escuchaba nada, ni la música, ni la risa de la gente. Solo el sonido de mi corazón y mi respiración.

Era como la escena de esas películas, en donde los protagonistas van a compartir su primer beso. Casi como si el mundo girara lentamente y luego se detiene cuando ambos se acercan uno al otro.

Pero abruptamente, Edward se separo, tomando la copa de mi mano.

-Permíteme traerte otra copa. Volveré pronto- y con otra sonrisa torcida, Edward se fue hasta el bar.

Me senté en mi silla, inmóvil. Mis pensamientos aun estaban revueltos por mirar sus ojos. Esos brillantes e inteligentes ojos verdes.

Suspire y me recosté en la silla. Mis pies estaban matándome, y el champagne me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Pero eso era el último de mis problemas

A mi izquierda, pude ver a Mike Newton caminando hacia a mí. Se tambaleaba al caminar e iba hablando un poco alto.

Estaba borracho. _¡Maldición!_

No había escapatoria, Edward estaba al otro lado del salón y no había señal de Alice. _¡Doble maldición!_

Mike ahora estaba a mi lado. Se apoyo en una silla para estar de pie. No lo mire.

-Así que Bella- escupió mi nombre- ¿Dónde esta tu esposo, eh? Ya vez, el no tiene nada que yo no tenga, probablemente menos.

No pude ignorar sus comentarios. Me puse de pie, para tener una confrontación personal. – ¡Cállate Mike, miserable pedazo de mierda! Mi esposo es mucho más que tu, el tiene clase y el es un caballero. Y, el me tiene a mi- mi voz destilaba puro veneno.

-No por mucho- Mike se burlo. Me agarro de la muñeca, y me empujo hasta que pegue contra una pared.

Yo trataba de liberarme, pero su agarre era bastante fuerte. No me podía alejar mientras trataba de besarme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos y estaba a punto de darme por vencida. El dolor de mi cabeza gritaba con mareos.

Edward tenía otros planes. No lo había visto venir, pero ahora estaba quitando a Mike lejos de mí. Casi me caí al suelo, pero pude sostenerme. Edward le dio un puñetazo a Mike y lo envió al piso, inconsciente.

Por suerte, muy poco gente vio esto e hicieron caso omiso de forma rápida. Odiaba hacer escenas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward. Asentí, no muy segura de poder hablar aun. –Vamonos de aquí.

-De acuerdo…-le dije y el limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos.

**Hahahahahahahahaha que les parecio????? Jajajajajaja me di cuenta que en dos historias que tengo, mas no me pertenecen tengo a un Mike violador ¬¬ jajajajajajajaja**

**aaww!!! ame esto lo de las preguntas!! solo que yo nunca preguntaria sobre numeros ¬¬ los odio, pero bueno, ya saben que Edward y Bella son la pareja excepcion!!!! ame lo de las rosas! Edward quiere regalar docenas!!! aawww (L)(L)(L) shalalalalalalala **

**Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisissimas gracias por susu reviews!!!!! Los amo TODOS!! Y no saben lo GRANDIOSAMENTE feliz que me hacen!!!! :) merecen una noche en Isla Esme con Edward...pero...¬¬...tengo que ver si no tiene planes conmigo xDjajajaja**

**Tambien muchisimas gracias a las que me agregaron al Face!!!! :) yo acepto a todas(os) los que me agreguen! Y tmb tengo twitter aunque casi no estoy en el, me encuentran mas facil en el Face xD**

**Face: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ya tenemos fecha para Amanecer!!!! 18 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2011!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!! Ya quiero ver Isla Esme, la boda y el parto!!!! son mis partes favoritas de todo el libro!! :) aunque tmb cuando se estan despidiendo cuando los van a "matar" los Volturis...en esa parte llore mucho T_T**

**Bueno, mis nenas hermosas, me despido, mañana hay escuela ¬¬ wakala! A mi no me gusta!!!! Espero que esten super bien y se me cuidan muchisimo!!!! Las quiero demasiado**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente**

Conduje a Bella a la oscura y fría noche.

Ella traía un abrigo blanco y una bufanda blanca, pero eso era muy poca protección, para el clima de Seattle, especialmente en invierno.

La acerque más a mí, dejando que mi cuerpo le brindara calor. Ella temblaba un poco, y no estaba seguro si era culpa del clima o de Newton.

Cuando vi a Newton estrujando a Bella, me puse en modo protector/posesivo. Quería matarlo, pero mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en Bella, para sacarla de su vil presencia.

Estábamos caminando junto al agua, a lo largo del paseo marítimo. Ella no quería interrumpir el silencio.

No me importo. Solo con tenerla a mi lado, sentirla cerca de mí, era la más increíble de las sensaciones.

-Gracias- susurró, pero en el silencio sonó como un grito.

-De nada. ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Ahora, ¿donde estábamos-agito la mano-antes de eso?

-Creo que es tu turno de preguntar algo- le dije sonriendo.

-Umm... ¿porque eres adoptado?

-Oh...Bueno, cuando tenía 6 meses, mi mama y mi papa me dejaron en un orfanato. Ambos estaban muy enfermos, y no querían que sufriera por lo que sea que hayan tenido. Pase como 3 meses en el orfanato, cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron. Ellos me adoptaron y he vivido con ellos desde entonces. Descubrí que mis verdaderos padres murieron un poco después de que me dejaron en el orfanato- había mantenido mi mirada al frente, mientras caminábamos; pero la mire a sus profundos ojos cafés, los cuales estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas.

-No llores, mi amor, esta bien...Estoy bien. Carlisle y Esme son los mejores padres que cualquiera pudiera pedir. Carlisle es doctor y Esme es ama de casa. Ambos son extremadamente bondadosos y cariñosos y tienen mucho amor que dar- los ojos de Bella aun estaban cristalinos, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo. Mire los botes, sus luces se reflejaban en el agua. Las estrellas estaban apagadas, y la luna era apenas un rayo que colgaba en el cielo. Las luces de la ciudad no brillaban demasiado en donde estábamos.

-Mi mama murió cuando yo tenía 18 años, una de sus ideas locas salió mal y yo vivía con mi papa en ese entonces, en Forks. La echaba terriblemente de menos, así que me mude. Fui a la UW, donde conocí a mi ex-esposo- Yo era joven e ingenua y no veía con claridad, y yo sinceramente pensé que estaba enamorado- ella se rio un poco y continuo- Que equivocada estaba cuando comenzó a abusar de mi. Mi papa estaba enfermo al mismo tiempo de cáncer cerebral. Le pedí el divorcio y solo empeoro. Finalmente llame a la policía y estuve en el hospital en ciudades intensivos después de su ultima paliza- sus lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas ahora, y suaves sollozos rompieron sus palabras.

La sostuve cerca de mí, horrorizado de que el mundo fuera tan cruel con una mujer tan bella y maravillosa como Bella.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, continuo.

-Ahora el tiene una residencia en la cárcel de Maine por los siguientes 18 años. Terminé la universidad, obtuve mi titulo en Literatura. Mi papa murió a causa de su cáncer, poco después mi graduación. Ahora soy periodista del diario The Seattle Time, y estoy muy contenta de la manera en que vivo.

No sabía que decirle. No había manera de que pudiera haber merecido eso. Como sea, ahora ella esta sola con un oscuro pasado.

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y se acerco a la barandilla, apoyándose en ella. Sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio en el agua. La imite, y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando de nuevo, pero dudaba que se debiera al frio.

-Es difícil decir cuando comienza el cielo y cuando el océano- dijo Bella en un susurro. –Es hermoso.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ella era hermosa, cuando su celular sonó.

-Hey Alice, ¿Qué pasa?...No, no me vas a encontrar…es que no estoy ahí…cálmate Alice, estoy con un amigo…nos fuimos a pasear…te daré detallas mas delante…esta bien, Alice. Hablare contigo después…adiós.- cerro su celular de un golpe, suspirando.

-¿Quién es Alice?- le pregunte.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos en la escuela, es como mi hermana. Ella tiene su propia línea de ropa, aquí, en Seattle.

-¿Es la chica del cabello negro y puntiagudo?

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te vi discutiendo con ella cuando recién llegue. ¿Por qué?

Bella se echo a reír, y a continuación, simplemente dijo: -zapatos.

-¿Los zapatos?- pregunte perplejo.

-Ella insistía en ponerme tacones, también conocidas como trampas puntiagudas de la muerte para mí. Yo estaba tratando de convencerla, sin éxito, que me consiguiera otro par diferente. No puedes ganar contra ese pequeño duendecillo.

-Oh. Yo también tengo un amigo así. Emmett siempre gana en nuestras peleas, a no ser que sea más listo que el. El es muy intimidante, mide casi dos metros y parece que tiene 5 años, y tiene el cabello negro. Pero es un osito de peluche, una vez que lo haz conocido-. Dije, haciendo reír a Bella. Tenía la esperanza de oír ese sonido musical, después de nuestra conversación.

Mire mi reloj. 23:59

-Maldita sea, ya es tarde. ¿Necesitar ir a alguna parte? ¿Te puedo llevar o encaminar a alguna parte?

-No, estoy bien. Mañana es navidad, no tengo trabajo. A menos que te tengas que ir.

-Estoy perfectamente contento aquí-le dije con honestidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Mi reloj sonó una vez, señal de que ya era medianoche.

-Feliz navidad, Bella- le dije y atraje su cabeza, para plantarle un suave beso en sus dulces labios.

Había tenido citas y besos con mujeres en el pasado, y con algunas, incluso pensé que había sentido una chispa. Pero aquí no había chispa.

Se trataba de una corriente eléctrica, corriendo entre nosotros dos. Bella era el cable y yo el tonto que jugaba con él.

¿Pero no somos todos tontos en el amor?

**Hola! Siento haber tardo mas de lo acostumbrado, pero hahahaha me dio flojeritis xD y luego la escuela ¬¬ Ya muero por que se acabe este semestre! :)**

**¿Que les parecio? OMG! Che Edward, aventado! :) aaww, yo quiero uno asi! U_U'**

**Nenas...MUCHISISISISIMAS gracias por todos sus bellos reviews! :D En serio no serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen...Es que no puedo creerlo! En 3 caps y ya tengo 70 reviews! OMG! Jajajaja...**

**Ayer iba a subir capitulo, pero me enoje y puse triste, porque estan diciendo que a lo mejor Kellna y Ashley no estaran en Amanecer ¬¬ en serio que si hacen eso, soy capaz de no ver la pelicula ¬¬ Yo aun no supero lo de Rachelle... T_T**

**¿Adivien quien cumple años en una hora mas? (es que en mi cd, aun son las 11) Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Mi novio! Al que adoro, amo, idolatro, me lo robo y me lo llevo a Isla Esme....ROBERT PATTINSON! Waaaa, aun recuerdo su primer cumple dentro de la saga...aaww parece que fue ayer, cuando queria cantar tan, pero tan fuerte las mañanitas para que le llegaran a Rob xD...¿Que le regalare? Creo que no me lo podre llevar a Isla Esme, porque estara con Kristen ¬¬' jajajaja esta bien, nomas con ella le perdono que me sea infiel xD...No puedo creer que mi nene hermoso ya vaya a cumplir 24... **

**Ahahahahaha ya quiero ver el show de Oprah! :D hahahahah ROBSTEN, ROBSTEN! :) Yeah! Y hahaha siento que estara genial....**

**Chicas! El cast de New Moon y la pelicula estan nominadados en varias catagorias en los MTV MOVIE AWARDS! Voten! aunque sea solo por ROBSTEN! Este año si quiero ver el beso ¬¬ che Kristen, por eso tiro su premio...por no besar a Rob jajajajaja**

**Bueno me retiro, si no despues les dejo una nota de autor mas larga que el cap xD**

**Ya saben lo que pido....(ademas de que Rob&Kris hagan oficial su amor y una cena con Rob xD) REVIEWS! Haganme feliz con toda la miseria de la escuela! :D**

**Se me cuidan mucho! Las quiero un monton...**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

El beso de Edward fue algo que nunca había experimentado. Envió una onda corriente continua a través de mi.

James nunca me había besado así. Fue sexo, luego montones de violencia y entonces se iba. Pero volvió para repetir el proceso.

Edward era suave y gentil. El tacto era tan delicado, hasta que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, arrastrándome más a su caliente cuerpo.. Una de mis manos se dirigió a la parte trasera de su cuello, jugando con su cabello, mientras la otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. Yo estaba un poco mareada, pero me estaba gustando demasiado como para detenerme.

No me di cuenta de nada a mí alrededor, ni del aire frio de la noche, o los sonidos lejanos de la ciudad. Solo Edward.

Cuando por fin se alejó, mi respiración era pesada, como si acabara de correr un mataron, no es que me gustaría saber que se siente…debido a mi torpeza, soy absolutamente incapaz de correr un maratón... Su respiración era igual que la mía, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía, sus ojos parecían brillar de excitación.

Había algo más acerca del beso con Edward, que lo hizo diferente. Con James siempre había un constante temor, preocupación, de que, si no le gustaba, me golpeaba. Con Edward no fue así, yo no tenía ningún temor, e hizo que lo besara con alegría.

-Eso fue…-parecía que le faltaban las palabras.

-Perfecto, increíble, maravilloso…y la lista sigue y sigue- le dije, sonriendo.

-Exactamente- estuvo de acuerdo, y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, que hizo que mi corazón aleteara, como si estuviera volando en mi pecho. Y, para el colmo, se me debilitaron las rodillas.

-Bella, ¿te gustan los pastelitos?- pregunto Edward de repente.

-¿Si?- le conteste, un poco confusa.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y me tomo de la mano, caminando/arrastrándome por el pasea marítimo. Tropecé un poco y Edward camino más lento. –Supongo que no tenemos prisa- reflexiono.

-Gracias- le dije, maldiciendo mentalmente a Alice por ponerme estos tacones.

Edward nos llevó lejos del agua. Caminamos cuatro cuadras por este camino, hasta que nos condujo a la izquierda. Fuimos una cuadra abajo en esta carretera, girando a la derecha.

Continuamos así hasta que llegamos a un pequeño edificio llamado "Cup Cake Royal", que todavía estaba abierto. Edward me abrió la puerta, y entre, agradeciendo que adentro estaba caliente. Caminamos hasta el mostrador, que era de cristal, y había numerosas variedades de pastelitos. Edward solo agarro un menú y se acercó a una mesa. Había algunas personas, que eran también, parejas jóvenes, hablando en voz baja. Nos miraron durante un rato, yo supuse que eran por nuestros atuendos. La mayoría de las personas no suelen llevar vestidos de fiesta y esmoquin.

Me senté, y mire el menú. ¡Había tantos pastelitos que escoger! Había ocho variedades de chocolate y nueve de vainilla, hasta había cuatros para las fiestas navideñas. Mi estómago gruño al leer la descripción de cada una y me acorde de que no había comido nada desde la cinco.

Yo estaba decidida por el chocolate, así que pedí un pastelito 'chocolate lavanda'. Le dije a Edward y él se acercó al mostrador, diciéndole a una señora, que parecía tener entre 50 y 60 años y que tenía una sonrisa amable, nuestra orden. Edward regreso con dos tazas de café y luego regreso por los pastelitos.

Cuando lo puso enfrente de mí, me sorprendió. Era un pastel de chocolate normal, pero el glaseado era de un color lila, se arremolinada alrededor de la tapa. En el centro, había una flor color purpura oscuro, una flor de lavanda. Era casi demasiado bonito como para comérselo.

Pero mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo y le di una mordida. Me di cuenta de que Edward, quien no había tocado su pastelito, estaba mirándome. Una vez que me vio dar un mordisco, sonrió y agarro el pastelito. Solo entonces vi su biscocho.

Era enorme, pero tenía el pastel de chocolate normal. En la parte de arribe tenia bombones, los cuales estaban cocinados hasta haber estado dorados, y luego, trozos de galleta. Era un enorme biscocho.

Edward vio mi cara mientras miraba su pastelito, y se rio. –Está muy bueno, créeme-. Dijo, dándole un mordisco.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?- pregunte, también dándole un bocado a mi pastelito.

Trago saliva y luego contesto: -De vez en cuando. Esme lo encontró hace unos años y se enamoró de él. Ella me arrastro una vez, cuando ella había hecho un pedido, para una casa que tenia a su cargo. De todas formas, me gusto el lugar…los pastelitos siempre son buenos.

-Mmmm…-fue lo único que podía decir, tenía mi boca llena.

-¿Quieres probar esto?- me preguntó Edward, tendiéndome el biscocho.

Me miro… ¡qué diablos! –Claro que si- le dije.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesita, y abrí la boca. Le di un mordisco, pero el betún termino en toda mi nariz. No hacía calor, pero todavía sentía mi cara rara (**N/T: Juro que no entendía esta parte xD**)… ¡Por Dios santo! Esto sabía bien. Trate de quitarme el betún con mi lengua, pero no función. Edward se estaba riendo de mí y no puedo hacer más, que comenzar a reír yo también. Lo cual ha sucedido mucho esta noche.

Una vez que quite todo el betún de mi cara, Edward comenzó a disparar preguntas de nuevo. Yo las contesté, y también le pregunte cosas. Algunas eran tontas, mientras que otras eran más serias. Ninguna, gracias a Dios, eran como las de hace rato.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que era decirle todo a Edward. Mi corazón estaba abierto y todo fluyo como una enorme ola. Me sentía cómoda con él, tan cómoda como para platicarle mi historia.

Quería saber porque me gustaba escribir y de otros amigos que tenía. No tenía muchos, por lo que no tenía mucho que decir.

Yo le pregunte que si como se ganaba la vida, sanaba a la gente, como doctor y tenía varios hobbies, como la jardinería y tocar el piano.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la tienda estaba cerrando y nos pidieron que nos retiráramos. Pedí un café para llevar y caminamos hacia la fría noche una vez más.

Las preguntas nunca dejaran de fluir. Caminamos por las calles, descubriendo detalles en cada una.

La noche no podía ser mejor.

**Hola! ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Aunque solo es como un 'plus' xD si asi le podemos llamar.**

**Siento mucho la demora, pero es que ya estoy a una semana y media de salir de vacaciones y argh! Los estúpidos trabajos finales están bien horribles, en especial los de mi especialidad, tengo que hacer un sistema ¬¬ asi que porfa, sean comprensivas **** si? Es que es demasiado el trabajo y no me quiero ir a cursos xD**

**Tengo que agradecerles por los reviews del capitulo pasado, en serio se los agradezco de todo corazón **

**Me voy, porque estoy cansada, en serio ha sido mucho estrés en esta semana… **

**Espero con muchas ganas sus reviews! En serio de los agradecería MUCHISIMO!**

**Ya saben, mi Face: Alexia Sánchez Regalado Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Las quiero muchísimo, se cuidan **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

**PD: Voten en los MTV Movie Awards, por Robsten, Taylor, Robert, Kristen, Anna y New Moon! Tenemos que ganar! Y demostrar una vez mas porque somos los mejores! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

Bella era fascinante. Puramente maravillosa, y yo no podía imaginar un día sin ella en mi vida. Caminamos alrededor de Seattle hasta llegar de nuevo a donde comenzamos, el paseo marítimo. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, pero no me sentía cansado.

Un pintor italiano llamado Elio Carlatti definió la belleza como "la suma de las partes que trabajan juntas, de modo de que nada sea agregado, removido o alterado". Así es Bella, por dentro y por fuera. La he conocido por menos de 12 horas, pero ya se todo sobre ella, pero si hay que saber más, espero que tengamos la eternidad para compartirlo. Yo sé que le diría todo a ella.

La quiero, así de fácil y sencillo. Su presencia me deslumbra al punto de que no puedo pensar, y no puedo dejar de mirar su belleza.

Bella estaba apoyada en la barandilla de madera, de nuevo, pero esta vez había una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que brillara. El sol naciente también ayudo. Las nubes se separaron, revelando un cielo color rosa y naranja, y el color en su piel pálida, era casi mágico. Las montañas a la distancia, eran una sombra brillante color rosa, y el agua reflejaba toda la escena.

Ella me atrapo mirándola, y se sonrojo, fijando su mirada en el sol. Ya había visto que se sonrojaba muchas veces en la noche, y amaba la forma en que ese flujo de sangre hacia latir deprisa mi corazón.

Me puse enfrente de ella, con un codo apoyado en la barandilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cansada?- le pregunte.

-Estoy bien…-bostezo-, en serio.

Tome su mano en la mía, girándola, lentamente. Cuando su rostro apareció en mi vista, ella tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué?- le pregunte. Por enésima vez me preguntaba que estaba pensando.

-Estoy lista para bailar tango con usted, Sr. Masen.

Sonreí con la respuesta, puse una mano en su cintura, jalando su cuerpo al mío. Me miro a los ojos, y luego tomo la delantera, dando un paso adelante, avanzando. No entiendo porque estaba tan renuente al tango antes, porque, aunque ella no pudiera caminar sobre una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezarse; apostaría que ella sabe tango. Ella se reía y la sonrisa nunca salió de su rostro.

-Tome lecciones cuando tenía quince años, una de las ideas de Alice. Yo era buena, excepto cuando caí sobre mi rostro. Lo deje después de que mi mamá murió, sin embargo-su voz adquirió un tono solemne, pero ella siguió bailando, envolvió su pierna alrededor de la mía, casi haciéndome caer.

Yo no me habría dado cuenta si la ciudad estaba en llamas o si la gente nos observaba. Estaba atrapado en la melodía que solo Bella y yo podíamos oír.

Cuando la incline un poco hacia el suelo, ya al final, le pregunte: -¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa con mi familia?

La traje de nuevo hacia arriba, pero no se movió. Ella me miro con escepticismo y luego sonrió –Claro…- casi pude escucharla decir "pero", aunque no dijo ni una palabra más.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunte, sabiendo que ella iba a cancelar algo por mí. Me explico mientras nos dirigíamos a mi auto, que se quedó en el estacionamiento donde había sido la fiesta.

-Yo quería visitar las tumbas de mis padres, pero no es necesario- dijo, hablando demasiado rápido y sin mirarme.

-Te llevare ahí antes de ir a cenar, y te dejare en tu casa para que te puedas cambiar- dije, sintiéndome culpable por haberla obligado a cambiar sus planes por mí, por tanto, no deje que ella tomara una decisión. Llegamos al estacionamiento y le dije al _valet_ que el coche era mío. Cuando me lo entregaron, abrí la puerta para Bella, dejándola adentro.

Corrí todo el frente del coche, pagándole al _valet _antes de subirme. El coche ronroneó cuando gire la llave, y nos fuimos.

Con el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Bella aferrada a la manija de la puerta, con los nudillos blancos. Le sonreí y pregunte: -¿Y a donde es qué voy?

Ella me fue diciendo direcciones y llegamos a una capilla que tenía un cementerio en la parte de atrás. Ayude a Bella a salir del coche, y sostuve su mano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las tumbas.

Bella se detuvo en una esquina, y miro con ojos vidriosos a las lapidas que estaban en frente de nosotros. Puse mi brazo alrededor de Bella, frotándolo. –Los echo de menos- susurro.

-Lo sé- respondí con sencillez.

-Bueno, ¡conoce a mi familia!- dijo, riéndose un poco, pero sus lágrimas demostraba otro sentimiento. Las limpie con rapidez, no me gustaba cuando ella lloraba.

Me gire hacia las lapidas. –Mucho gusto, señor Swan y señora Dwyer, es un placer. Me gustaría decirles que su hija está en buenas manos. Yo no permitiría que algo le sucediera, y le aseguro señor Swan que la traeré temprano a casa.

Bella rio y me sonrió. Nos quedamos allí, por el que debió de haber sido un muy largo tiempo. Tome su mano y bese sus nudillos. -¿Lista para irnos, amor?

Ella miro de nuevo las lapidas. –Sí, estoy lista.

La conduje de nuevo al auto. Ella me dijo la dirección de su casa, fue un corto trayecto en coche, y la acompañe hasta la puerta. Ella entro y se quedó ahí.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Me encantaría, pero me tengo que cambiar también. Pero te prometo que estaré de vuelta en veinte minutos, a lo máximo. No vivo lejos de aquí.

Ella parecía un poco decepcionada, pero lo escondió rápidamente, poniendo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Me acerque a ella, besándola en los labios. –Te prometo que volveré.

-Está bien-dijo en voz baja. Entre a mi coche, donde un último vistazo a su casa. Era blanca, pequeña y sencilla, las ventanas de manera uniforme en la parte delante. Bella todavía estaba en la puerta, mirándome. Encendí el coche y me dirigí a mi casa.

Corrí adentro y me cambie tan rápido como pude. Me puse una camisa roja y un pantalón negro. Entre y salí en cuatro minutos exactos, ni siquiera le di de comer al gato antes de irme.

Quince minutos después de haber salido de la casa de Bella, estaba de vuelta. Me acerque a la puerta y toque. Hubo un lejano "adelante", así que di vuelta a la perilla y entre. Bella estaba en la esquina, con el teléfono, y me sonrió, quitándome el aliento.

Llevaba una falda negra y una camisa roja también. Pero la suya era una con cuello en V, no enseñaba mucho, pero tampoco enseñaba poco. Su cabello estaba suelto, la noche pasada estaba recogido, y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

-Muchas gracias, Alice, me tengo que ir. Él está aquí. Adiós- dijo y oí el pitido mientras pulsaba el botón de colgar.

-Te ves…no hay palabras para describirte, porque "hermosa" no es suficiente- ella se sonrojo y se acercó a mí. -Hey, mira. Estamos igual-dije, mirando su atuendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran igual al mío.

Su rubor se intensifico y pase el dorso de mi mano a través de su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Y si no les gusto?

Suspire, -Bella, te amaran. Ya viste a Esme, te adora absolutamente, y debido a eso, estoy seguro que Carlisle lo hará también. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ella respiro hondo, y la tome de la mano, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Camine con ella hacia mi auto, de nuevo. Mis padres vivían a media hora de aquí, así que prendí la música y tome la mano de Bella, trazando círculos en ella.

En la casa de mis padres habían dos autos, el mercedes de mi papá y el enorme jeep de Emmett. Sabría que el vendría, él nunca se pierde la oportunidad de probar la comida de Esme.

Bella estaba mirando la casa, así que le ayude a salir del auto. Abrí la puerta y camino. – ¿Mamá, papá? ¡Estoy aquí!-grite.

Escuche que Emmett se levantaba. -¡Eddie!

Emmett llego corriendo y me dio un abrazo de osos enorme, que me levanto del suelo. -¿Dónde diablos estabas ayer? ¡Simplemente te fuiste!-dijo. No estaba del todo seguro de si se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba detrás de mí.

-Fui a dar un paseo. ¿Bella?- le dije, poniendo mi mano entre las suyas, jalándola hacia adelante, a la vista de Emmett. –Este es Emmett. Emmett, Bella-dije. Emmett me miro antes de decirle hola.

Detrás de Emmett, vi a la misma rubia de anoche, salir de la sala. –Hola. ¿Emmett, te importaría presentarnos?- dijo enfáticamente, golpeando a Emmett en el brazo.

-Oh si, Bella, Edward, esta es Rosalie. Rosalie, este es mi mejor amigo/hermano, Edward y si chica Bella.

-Encantada- me dijo, sacudiendo nuestras manos. Esme salió de la cocina con su delantal, y nos dio un abrazo a mí y a Bella.

-¡Al fin! Ya necesitaba más estrógeno en esta casa. ¿Podrían ayudarme en la cocina? Necesito un poco de ayuda…-dijo Esme.

Bella acepto, junto con Rosalie, y le ayude a Bella a quitarse su abrigo antes de que se fuera. Vi como desaparecían por las puertas y luego me gire hacia Emmett. -¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Oh, Esme lo mando traer algunas cosas para la cena- dijo tranquilamente, caminando hacia la sala. El árbol estaba encendido y había regalo debajo de este. -¿Quién es?- me pregunto.

-¿Bella?- cuando el asintió con la cabeza le conté la historia de cómo Bella simplemente me agarro y dijo que yo era su esposo, y nos fuimos a dar un paseo. No le dije todos los detalles, pero si los suficientes para dejarlo satisfecho. –Y ¿Quién es Rosalie?

Emmett comenzó a platicar y yo amablemente escuchaba, aunque también intentaba escuchar la conversación de la cocina. De vez en cuando las escuchaba reír y yo quería saber el porqué de las risas.

-Y creo que estoy enamorada- concluyo Emmett.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Rosalie. Ella es tan perfecta-dijo Emmett, con los ojos poco vidriosos.

-Bueno, ya somos dos- dije, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-¡Whoa! Rosalie es mía, yo la vi primero. ¡Estoy dispuesto a luchas por ella!- me dijo, con los puños arriba.

-No, no, no Rosalie. Bella, creo que la quiero- le dije. Emmett puso los puños abajo.

-Eddie, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto.

-En primer lugar, no me digas Eddie y en segundo lugar, no lo sé.

-¿Cariño? ¡Tengo las galletas que querías!- dijo Carlisle. Emmett y yo nos levantamos y entramos a la habitación principal. Esme estaba allí, tomando la bolsa de la compra. Bella y Rosalie estaban detrás de ella. -¿Y quiénes son ustedes dos?- pregunto, señalándolas, cortésmente aunque confundido.

-Carlisle, estas son Bella y Rosalie las novias de Edward y Emmett. Me están ayudando en la cocina.- le contesto Esme. Carlisle nos miró a Emmett y a mí, antes de estrecharles la mano. –La cena estará lista en veinte minutos, así que comienza a poner la mesa, Emmett. –dijo Esme, antes de regresar a la cocina. Bella me sonrió y regreso a la cocina.

-Pero Esme…-se quejó Esme, pero se calló cuando Rosalie le dio una mirada penetrante. Creo que ella era lo que el necesitaba.

Carlisle se acercó a mí, agitando la mano. –Edward, nunca me dijiste que tenías una novia- me dijo en tono acusador.

-Bueno, conocí a Bella ayer en la fiesta. Pasamos toda la noche hablando y la invite a cenar- admití tímidamente.

-Creo que es maravillo, ella parece agradable.

-Ella es mucho más que agradable. Ella es perfecta, divertida, bonita, perfecta, maravillosa, hermosa, increíble y perfecta.

-De verdad te gusta, ¿no es así?

-Creo que es más que eso- le confesé. La cara de Carlisle se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, algo divertido.

-¡Carlisle, Edward! ¡La cena esta lista, así que vengan!

-Sí, señora- dije, caminando hacia el comedor. La mesa tenía un mantel verde y un enorme pavo al centro. Papas, chicharon, galletas, brócoli y camote, de todo esto salía vapor.

Emmett ya estaba sentado, con un cuchillo y un tenedor en las manos, mirando toda la comida. Bella entro con un plato de mantequilla y saque la silla para que se sentara, Carlisle hizo lo mismo con Esme, y después de un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie, Emmett hizo lo mismo.

Después de una breve oración, Esme nos dio permiso para servirnos. Emmett inmediatamente pico una papa con su tenedor y las apilo en su plato. La comida, como de costumbre, estaba deliciosa. Rosalie y Bella contestaron toneladas de preguntas por parte de Esme y Carlisle, durante la cena. Me di cuenta de que mis padres adoraban a esas dos y eso me hizo muy feliz. Después de la cena, Esme nos hizo a Carlisle y a mí lavar los trastes ya que no hicimos la cena. Avente agua sucia a Emmett cuando el no paraba de decir cosas de nosotros.

Cuando todos los restos estaban guardados, Esme dijo que era el momento para los regalos. Emmett corrió hacia la sala y se puso un sombrero ridículo de un elfo, y luego empezó a repartir sombreros de Santa. Era una tradición de cada año que todos lleváramos sombreros de santa y el es el que usa el sombrero con la orejas de elfo, haciendo entrega de los regalos.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en el suelo, y Emmett estaba corriendo como un idiota por toda la habitación, entregando regalos. Me sorprendí cuando Bella tenía un pequeño regalo encima de ella. Incluso Rosalie tenía uno.

Los regalos fueron abiertos, una persona a la vez, y pronto fue el turno de Bella. Dentro de la envoltura plata, había una caja de terciopelo. Bella me miro inquisitivamente, pero solo pude encogerme de hombros. Ella abrió la caja lentamente y dentro había una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba un pequeño relicario. Lo reconocí de inmediato, era de mi verdadera madre, y en su carta dirigida a mí, me decía que quería que se lo diera a la mujer de mi vida.

Me hizo tan feliz que se lo dieran a Bella. Ella estaba sentada allí, frotando sus dedos contra el relicario. –Es hermoso, gracias a todos…por todo- dijo. Tome la cadena fuera de sus manos y suavemente lo puse en su cuello, en donde brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Cuando todos los regalos fueron abiertos y Emmett termino de aventar bolas de papel de regalos, Bella me condujo camino a la puerta.

-Edward, no puedo aceptarlo- su mano se posó en la cadena. –Es demasiado- ella lo tomo para quitárselo que le agarre la muñeca.

-No, Bella, vas a aceptarlo. Quiero que lo tengas. Era de mi madre y no quisiera que nadie más que tú, lo tuviese- le dije. Me miro y noto el muérdago que estaba arriba de nuestras cabezas. Le sonreí y le señale el muérdago, pidiendo permiso con los ojos. Ella dio el más leve de los asentimientos con la cabeza, que era lo que necesitaba. Entonces, la bese apasionadamente.

Había olvidado totalmente que mi familia aún estaba ahí hasta que oí a Emmett decir: -Hey, Rose, hay que hacer fila. ¡Quiero ser el siguiente!- Bella rompió el beso riendo.

-¿Debemos dejarlos que tengan su turno?- le pregunte.

Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. –No, no creo que debamos- dijo antes de besarme, Emmett murmuro algo, pero pronto se distrajo por el brillante papel de regalo.

Bella rompió de nuevo el beso, pero esta vez porque su celular estaba sonando.

-No reconozco el numero-me dijo y toda la habitación de congelo. Todos miraron a Bella cuando abría su celular. -¿Hola?...ella habla… ¡¿Qué?...oh por Dios- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

**¿Qué le paso a Bella? :O**

**Sii! Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme tardado tanto! :S pero bueno! Aquí tienen su capitulo! **

**Espero y quiero actualizar mas seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pero en una semana y media me voy de vacaciones, pero en lo que me voy, voy a actualizar por lo menos 3 veces!**

**En serio que si me siento mal por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo, pero hahaha la maldita escuela y aunque ya no debo nada, me fui a cursos de calculo ¬_¬ y luego ya estoy por terminar mi servicio social y hahaha me la vivo en la escuela,…como si me gustara mucho estar ahí**

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha QUE LES PARECIO ECLIPSE! OMG! En serio que mas perfecta no pudo estar…excepto por una cosa…Bryce Dallas Howard ¬_¬….digo, actua bien y todo, pero nadie como mi Rachelle divina para el personaje de Victoria…hahahaha quitando eso, los besos Robsten (pff, es mas que oficial!) los ame!, cuando Bella y Jacob se besan! OMG, todas las chavas gritando porque se besan, jajajaja, los entrenamientos, ame a Jasper aca bien soldado cuando caminaba! n_n , la historia de Rosalie, hahaha estúpido Royce! CUANDO LE PIDE MATRIMONIO! Y que al fin dice que si, hahahahahahaha, MORI! Estuvo hermosa, ame cuando Edward le empieza a decir todo lo que hubiera hecho si la hubiera conocido en su epoco! n_n cosa hermosa! P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A!**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews! Diganme que les esta pareciendo la historia!**

**Bueno, se que lo pongo en todos los capítulos, pero por si alguien quiere platicar conmigo o contactarme ;) ya saben**

**Facebook: Alexia Sanchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Se me cuidan mucho! Las adoro! :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

**P.D: Le mande otro MP a CindeBella, sobre "tutoria…" y aun no me contesta! Esperemos que conteste y actualize pronto! Metan presión x) vayan a la historia original y déjenle reviews en español, haciéndole saber que leen su historia en español! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

_Maldito celular, _pensé.

Rompí el maravilloso beso entre Edward y yo, y tome el teléfono del bolsillo. Mire el identificador de llamadas.

-No reconozco el numero- le dije, apenas me fije en las miradas de la familia de Edward. -¿Hola?- pregunte.

-Hola, ¿es Isabella Swan?- pregunto una voz masculina.

-Ella habla- respondí preocupada.

-Sra. Swan, desearía no decirle este, pero James Kendall, su ex-esposo, ha escapado de nuestra cárcel. Al parecer tenía una ayudante externo, tal vez dos, pero no estamos seguros de donde se encuentren. Mato a tres de nuestros guardias anoche, y lo único que tenemos es que va a Seattle, ya que compro un boleto de avión a Sea tac- dijo el hombre, con voz lamentosa.

-¡Cómo!- exclame con incredulidad.

-Lo siento señora, desearía que fuera mentira-dijo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- y mi mundo se volvió negro.

-¡Emmett! Dame otra manta, su piel está muy fría- escuche una voz maternal decir.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte atontadamente. Sentía como si algo estuviera presionando mi cuerpo y estaba muy frio.

-No cariño, es Esme- ¿Esme?

Todo me golpeo como una bola de demolición, la llamada telefónica, James escapo, la casa de Edward. Me di cuenta de que el peso eran cuatro gruesas mantas cubriéndome, estaba tirada en el sofá y tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme.

Edward sentado justo al lado del sofá, sosteniendo una de mis manos. Su mano caliente se sentía bien contra mis dedos fríos. –Edward, ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, amor. Tenía la esperanza de que nos dijeras que paso- me dijo Edward, su hermosa voz de terciopelo ahora estaba cubierta de preocupación.

Me senté en el sofá, las mantas describieron mi parte superior. –James- susurre y no estaba segura de si alguien me escucho.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso con él?- pregunto Edward confundido.

-Ha escapado. Me tengo que ir. Es peligroso, el vienen en camino- me quite las mantas, que estaban enredadas a mis pies. Saque un pie, pero el otro seguía atrapado, Edward me agarro del brazo.

-Calmada, mi amor. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Tengo que irme de aquí. Él está en camino a Seattle. Me tengo que ocultar, me va a matar Edward. Y a cualquiera que me conozca, hasta llegar a mí.- la desesperación estaba presente en mi voz, mientras lucha contra su agarre. –Alice- si llegaría a través de quienes me conocieran, llegara a ella también.

Yo estaba demasiada envuelta en mis pensamientos como para estar al tanto de todos en la sala. Emmett y Carlisle hablaban en voz baja. Esme dejo la habitación bruscamente y Rosalie no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Bella, ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Esme cuando entraba de nuevo a la habitación, miraba fijamente el celular que tenía en la mano.

Mi mente se puso a trabajar. Tenía que irme fuera de Washington, James seguramente me encontraría si me quedo aquí. Y tenía que llevar a Alice conmigo, ya que no era seguro para ella tampoco. No tenía a donde ir, pero tenía que irme.

-Las Vegas. La media hermana de Alice vive ahí con su familia. Ellos nos dejarían quedarnos ahí- dije, buscando a mí alrededor el celular. Lo encontré en la mesita de café que estaba a un lado donde me encontraba sentada. De inmediato presione el número dos y el botón de marcar.

Alice contesto después de 3 timbres. –Hola- su voz estaba aturdida, como si se acabara de despertar.

-Alice, James escapo de la salir, tenemos que salir de Seattle- dije de forma precipitada.

-¡¿Cómo?- Alice estaba totalmente alerta ahora. Al fondo escuche una voz masculina diciendo –Alice, chicharito, ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice- dije, ignorando la voz. –Estaba pensando en ir a la casa de tu hermana Autumm. James nunca supo que tenías una hermana- podía escucharla arrastrando los pies y la voz del hombre preguntando que estaba mal.

-Esa es una buena idea. Voy a llamarla. ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto.

-Estoy en casa de los padres de Edward. Pero voy ahora mismo a mi casa para hacer las maletas. ¿Quién está al fondo?

-Oh, es Jasper, el chico que te dije anoche. Do todas formas, no importa. Voy a estar en tu casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Bye- colgó el teléfono y me senté congelada. Edward desaprecio de mi lado, en algún momento de mi llamada telefónica. Esme estaba hablando por teléfono, sonaba como si estuviera discutiendo.

Me levante, con cuidado de las cobijas esta vez. Afuera de la ventana estaba oscuro y el reloj de mi teléfono marcaba las 9.

Esme colgó el teléfono y dijo: -Tengo unas reservaciones para 4 a Las Vegas, se va 20 minutos antes de la medianoche. Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir. Las reservaciones están a nombre de Edward.

-Oh Esme, no debiste hacerlo- le dije.

-Sí, si tenía. No he visto feliz a Edward desde antes que supiera que era adoptado. Tu puedes hacerlo feliz y solo se han conocido por un día. Eso significa algo- ella me dio un abrazo y luego salió de la habitación como Edward.

-Vamos Bella, nos tenemos que ir- me acerque a él, tome mi abrigo, sin siquiera molestarme en ponérmelo. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para sentir el frio a medida que avanzábamos en la noche fría.

El me introdujo en el coche y corrió al lado del conductor. Condujo más rápido que antes, que yo creía que era imposible, para llegar a mi casa en un tiempo record.

-Empaca lo que sea que toquen tus manos. Yo tengo que ir a empacar también, pero estaré aquí pronto. Te lo prometo, amor- se inclinó y abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo me beso rápidamente en los labios.

-¿Por qué vas a empacar?- le pregunte.

-Yo voy contigo, no hay nada que puedas decir para detenerme. Ahora, por favor entra, Bella. Regresare- casi me empujo fuera del coche. Tropecé hacia afuera y cerró la puerta. Acelero por mi calle, mientras yo corría a la puerta. Mi mano temblaba cuando metí la llave a la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Yo estaba muy renuente a entrar. –_No hay manera de que pueda estar aquí, Bella, cálmate, _me decía una y otra vez.

Me acerque al interruptor de la luz con movimientos rápidos, sin cruzar el umbral. La entrada estaba vacía, como esperaba que estuviera, pero mi mente me decía que tenía que ser precavida.

Camine despacio al salón de enfrente, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Fui hasta mi habitación, encendiendo todas las luces. Rápidamente, empaque todo lo que necesitaba, metiéndola en mi maleta azul de ruedas.

-¿Bella?- salte con el sonido de la voz en mi casa, incluso deje escapar un pequeño grito de mis labios, pero rápidamente me tranquilice, cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward. –Dejaste la puerta sin seguro-explico, mientras caminaba hacia mi closet y agarraba un puño de ropa y los metía a la maleta.

-Creo que estoy bien- dije cerrando el zipper, Edward se levantó de la cama y la llevo a la planta baja. Entre a mi oficina y coloque mi laptop en su maletín, después baje las escaleras también. Edward estaba en la sala, junto a la ventana.

Yo me quede en la puerta, mirando a Edward, hasta que oí el Porche de Alice llegando a mi casa. Su auto derrapo justo en frente de mi casa, detrás del volvo de Edward. Edward tomo mi maleta, mientras yo llevaba mi laptop hasta el coche. Puse mis maletas en el maletero en lo que Edward iba por las suyas.

Una vez que todo estuvo adentro, fui a la puerta de atrás, la abrí y me encontré con el mismo chico rubio que vi en la fiesta.

-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock- me saludo, con un dejo de acento sureño. Se levantó y se fue al asiento del copiloto para que pudiera sentarme en el asiento trasero. Edward subió, y una vez que Jasper estuvo dentro del auto, Alice salió a toda velocidad.

Nadie hablaba, y yo miraba por la ventana como las luces brillantes de Seattle desaparecían detrás del coche amarillo. Llegamos al aeropuerto a las diez para las diez. Edward fue a buscar los boletos, mientras que Alice le explicaba la historia a Jasper. Al parecer, no iba a dejar que se fuera sola a Las Vegas cuando ella estaba en peligro.

La espera en el aeropuerto fue estresante, como ya estaba nerviosa, me senté junto a Edward en los asientos que daban a la salida. Jasper tenía un brazo alrededor de Alice, quien parecía exaltada también y el la tranquilizaba con suaves palabras en su oído. Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, pero ambos no tuvieron el mínimo efecto.

Cuando finalmente nuestro vuelvo fue llamado, abordamos y comenzó el vuelvo de dos horas y media. Estábamos sentados juntos en los cuatro asientos del medio del avión, Alice y yo en el medio.

Me quede dormida en el hombro de Edward diez minutos de que despego el avión; ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el signo del cinturón de seguridad se apagó. Pero después, que sentí que fueron como dos segundos, Edward me estaba sacudiendo, despertándome.

Alice sentía sus pies morir, así que cuando fuimos por nuestro equipaje, Edward fue a rentar un auto. Claro que el regreso con un auto deportivo, cuyo nombre no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Ya estaba más despierta cuando íbamos por la aluzada calle. La gente era salvaje en la calle, y el tráfico era peor que el de Seattle en la hora pico. Alice le tuvo que decir a Edward a donde dirigirse antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

No fue muy difícil encontrar la casa de Autumm, estaba a una milla del corazón de Las Vegas. Los chicos tomaron nuestro equipaje y Alice y yo nos dirigimos hasta la puerta principal. Alice toco el timbre y luego toco la puerta cuando eso tomo mucho tiempo.

La luz del porche delantero se encendió y la puerta se abrió un poco, después de un segundo, se abrió toda.

-Alice, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Hahahahahaha se que tarde mucho! Ahora si no tengo justificación, solo espero que me perdonen :3**

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Muchas adivinaron….James se escapo de la cárcel D: que miedo! Hahahaha a mi si me daría miedo! A ver que sucede con estos chicos! **

**Tengo que agradecerles con todo el corazón sus hermosos reviews! Y sus alertas de historia y autor. No saben como me siento…me hacen bien felices! Son tan incondicionales, que en serio me siento mal cuando no actualizo! En serio, a muchas, casi la mayoría, no las conozco, pero en serio que las quiero un chorro!**

**Tambien muchas gracias a todas/os que me han agregado en el face y me han seguido en el twitter…recuerden:**

**Facebook: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Bueno mis chicas, me tengo que ir, ya me quitan de la compu ¬_¬''**

**Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiamos…se cuidan! Las quiero**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

**Edward POV**

Agarre la maleta mía y la de Bella y fue al porche delantero de la casa. Ahí estaban paradas Bella y Alice. La puerta estaba abierta y Alice estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, Autumm. Sé que olvide llamarte, ¡pero esto es una emergencia! Algo terrible ha ocurrido. ¿Crees que podamos quedarnos aquí, aunque sea esta noche?-pidió Alice des la oscuridad del porche.

-Ugh- una voz adormilada de mujer se quejó. –Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para llegar a esta hora?

-Te lo explicare cuando estemos todos adentro. Autumm, ¿por favor?

Hubo una larga pausa…luego un profundo suspiro. –Está bien, pero más vale que sea algo bueno…-Autumm, supuse yo, alego.

Alice y Bella entraron a la casa, seguidas muy de cerca por Jasper y por mí.

La misteriosa "Autumm" encendió la luz, revelando una mujer de la estatura de Bella, con el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, algo almendrados. Estaba envuelta en una bata blanca y pantunflas verdes cubrían sus pies. Tenía los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y sus labios formaban una línea delgada pálida.

-Explica-demando, su voz se tornó enojada cuando nos miró a Jasper y a mí. Alice le conto toda la historia y la ira de Autumm lentamente se disipo y se tornó en preocupación y simpatía por Bella. Ella amablemente nos permitió quedarnos en su casa, así que ofrecí pagarle un tipo de renta, pero ella se negó.

En la sala de Autumm, habían dos sofás, uno era sofá cama, mientras que el otro era más pequeño, era en donde Bella y yo estábamos en este momento.

Bella, pronto se quedó dormida, a mitad de la plática de Alice, se acostó en mi regazo en el sofá pequeño. Para gran consternación de Autumm, todos decidimos que Alice y Jasper se quedarían en la cama.

-Creo que me quedare en el piso…-susurre para mí mismo, aunque todavía estaba atrapado debajo de Bella.

-Edward…-susurro la dulce y angelical voz de Bella.

-¿Qué, mi amor?- le respondí.

-¡Oh! Es cierto Edward- dijo Alice. –Bella habla en sueños. Ella todavía está dormida- Jasper rio un poco, pero se acurruco cerca de Alice y se quedó dormido en segundos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cabron con suerte…me dije a mi mismo.

Me pase una mano por el cabello. No había mucho espacio en aquel sofá para dos personas, pero no quería romper cualquier regla o cruzar cualquier línea…

-Rompe las reglas- el diablo sobre mi hombro, me animaba. –Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

-La fuerza también-murmure para mí mismo una vez más. Me acurruque entre el respaldo del sofá y Bella, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Podía oler ligeramente el olor a fresas de su cabello, así que tome una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que mis brazos estaban vacíos.

Me tranquilice cuando pude ver más allá del sofá a Bella sentada en la isla de la cocina. Su cabello estaba mojado y llevaba un chándal y una camiseta.

En el sillón que estaba enfrente de donde yo estaba, dos chicos estaban jugando Wii. Uno parecía tener trece años, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y con pecas. El más joven tenía uno ocho o nueve años, tenía la piel más oscura, pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-¡Espero que no hayan despertado al señor Masen!- una profunda voz masculina grito desde otro cuarto.

Estire los músculos, contraídos por haber dormido en el sofá pequeño. –Ya estaba despierto de todos modos, está bien.

Un hombre alto y afroamericano entro a la sala, vestía ropa deportiva. Beso a Autumm, que estaba vestida de forma similar. A continuación, se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano.

-Vincent Allen, esposo de Autumm. Pero todo mundo me llama Vince- le estreche la mano y luego me levante del sofá. Le sonreí a Bella, quien se sonrojo. Ella se bajó del taburete en donde estaba sentada, se acercó y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, donde están los chicos sentados.

-Edward, estos son los hijos de Autumm. Este frijolito se llama Roman- dijo alborotando el cabello del chico cariñosamente, ganándose una sonrisa. –Y esta cosita de aquí es Giovanni.

Giovanni saludo brevemente, ya que el videojuego lo tenía en trance. El apropiadamente estaba usando una playera que decía "Esta es mi, 'estoy jugando videos juegos, así que no me molesten', playera. Me pongo esta playera seguido". Yo con mis limitados conocimientos en videojuegos, sorprendentemente podía decir que estaba jugando _Mario Kart_.

-Edward, si deseas tomar una ducha, el baño está en la segunda puerta a la derecha- me informo Autumm.

-Gracias- bese a Bella, agarre mi bolsa y me dirigí a la segunda puerta.

El agua caliente era capaz de relajar los músculos que se habían tensado al dormir en ese sofá y también por los asientos del avión…

Pero ni siquiera había terminado de destensar mis músculos cuando los volví a contraer cuando escuche su nombre saliendo de los labios de Bella, en un grito de horror y pánico. Ninguna cantidad de agua caliente o masaje de chorros podrían aliviar la tensión…

Después de vestirme, salí del baño para encontrar a Jasper, Alice, Bella y Roman jugando un acalorado _Mario Kart_, siendo observados por Giovanni.

-¡Jasper, estás haciendo trampa!- exclamo Alice, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Jasper!- dijo Bella.

-No porque me se las rutas de memoria, significa que estoy haciendo trampa- habla con calma, en su defensa, no teniendo la más mínima idea de era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Maldición!- Roman grito, causando el caos absoluto. El y Giovanni estaban ganando, eran más rápidos que un rayo, gritando cosas como: -"¡Agárrale los brazos!" o "¡Rápido, siéntate en el!

Pronto, Bella y Alice se unieron a él, agarrándolo de los pies y haciéndole cosquillas. Vince salió detrás de mí. Parecía dispuesto a terminar con la pelea que se estaba produciendo en la sala, pero tenía la mirada desviada. El llevo un dedo a sus labios, y luego se lanzó al combate de lucha libre improvisada.

Al estar todos distraídos por el histérico de Jasper, Roman no se dio cuenta de que Vince estaba detrás de él, fue demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba siendo colgado encima de la alfombra, por los tobillos.

-¡Bájame, papá! ¡Lucha como un hombre, vamos! ¡Bájame!- gritaba una y otra vez. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, por lo que a su vez, tenía la cara roja como un tomate, poniendo sus puños hacia arriba (¿o hacia abajo?). Giovanni, estaba golpeando las piernas de Vince, tratando noblemente de salvar a su hermano, sin lograr ningún resultado.

-¡Vamos, papá! ¡Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar!- Roman grito a su padre.

Vince lo dejo sobre la alfombra, pero Roman rápidamente, con los puños, comenzó a golpearlo como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

-¿Un poco arrogante, no lo creen?- pregunto Autumm , mirando la pelea..

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Trece. Tendrá catorce en abril.

-¡Bueno, eso lo explica todo!- me eché a reír.

Vince empezó alejarse, ganándose algunas burlas por parte Roman.

-¿Qué paso viejo, tienes miedo? ¿No puedes con esto? Sí, es mejor que huyas- Roman cometió un gran error, le dio la espalda a su enemigo. Roman comenzó a hacer reverencias, pero ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de una cuando Vince lo ataco, para sorpresa de Roman. Luego, procedió a tirarlo al sofá, muy al estilo de la _WWE_, donde Roman se retorcía de dolor fingido.

-¿Qué paso Roman, tienes miedo? ¿O no puedes con esto?- Vince repitió las mismas palabras que su hijo había dicho anteriormente. Ante esto, Bella y Alice comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

-Me rindo. Déjame morir en paz- dijo Roman, tomándose del estómago, sobreactuando.

Alice y Bella detuvieron su ataque se histeria, para compartir una mirada rápida, al mismo tiempo que le comenzaban a hacer cosquillas a Roman.

-¿Esto sucede muy seguido?- le pregunte a Autumm y Vince, quien estaba luchando contra un ataque de risa.

-Todos los días. Deberías de verlo con su otra tía, Kelsey. Solo es un año mayor que Roman- Autumm suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Eso es malo?- le pregunte a Vince, quien miraba a la acción, aunque se había reducido considerablemente.

-Sip-.

-Wow-.

-Lo sé-.

Jasper ahora se hacía cargo del trabajo de Bella, Cosquillas a muerte, por lo que ella se dirigió hacia mí, más feliz de lo que la había visto desde que recibió la llamada telefónica ayer.

-Alice nos quiere llevar a un club hoy. ¿Quieres ir?- pregunto con ojos expectantes.

-Diablos, sí. Estoy listo para la fiesta- "y para olvidar porque estamos aquí", me dije a mi mismo.

**Mis nenas hermosas…no saben como lamento haber tardo…de nuevo ¬_¬…mucho tiempo en actualizar. Se que mis pobres excusas ya se las saben de memoria, asi que ahora no me excusare, pero solo les digo esto…NUNCA DEJARE DE TRADUCIR Y/O ESCRIBIR…aunque yo se que a veces no me sale bien, pero la verdad es algo que me gusta. Atraves de FF he conocido a muchas increíbles personas :D**

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Esa la familia de Alice, Jajaja, la escena de la pelea de Roman y Vince me recordó a mi primo de 10…que en serio, en peor que Roman y Vince multiplicado por 6, jajajaja.**

**¿Creen que merezco review? Espero que si u_u aunque por mi demora, siento que ni lo merezco…pero se que uds. Son muy buenas personas y se apiadaran de mi pobre alma! T_T**

**Ahora si, ahora si, prometo no tardar un mes…tratare de actualizar esta semana, la escuela no esta siendo taaan pesada como pensé que seria, asi que me puedo dar el mega lujo de actualizar! :D**

**Buenos mis bellas damas y si hay chicos, mis guapos caballeros, me retiro porque mañana hay clases y mi mama después se pone toda loca porque no me despierto temprano ¬_¬ (Quiero otro mega-puente, Jajaja)**

**Ya saben, si quieren, algún dia, platicar conmigo…**

**Face: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Se cuidan mucho, en serio LAS ADORO! Besitos de Rob…no, de Taylor, Rob es mio, jjajaja…a todas! **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

**Bella POV**

Desde que dijimos que íbamos a salir, Alice no pudo resistirse a jugar a Barbie Bella conmigo.

Ella me metió al baño de Autumm y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Oh Bella, quita esa expresión de tu rostro. Prometo que no te voy a lastimar…-me dijo. –A menos que te opongas y te quejes- trague saliva.

Me senté en el taburete que había traído y ella comenzó con los tratamientos de la tortura.

Cuando ella estaba peinándome, rizándome el cabello con una mano y secándolo con la otra, alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Soy yo!- dijo Autumm detrás de la puerta. Alice se inclinó para quitarle el seguro a la puerta, teniendo todavía el rizado en mi cabello, peligrosamente cerca de mi cabeza, podía sentir el calor. En vez de ponerme toda histérica, decidí poner mi mente en blanco…Así que mire a Autumm darle a Alice una gran bolsa. -¿Necesitas algo más?- pregunto.

-Hmm…-pensó Alice, mientras seguía trabajando en mi cabello. –No lo creo. Solo mantén a todos alejados de tu habitación.

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo dales un control y ellos pueden jugar por días. Están jugando a las lucha ahora, así que no romperán ninguno de los muebles- suspiro. Puede escuchar los gritos y las burlas de la sala, reí un poco. –Grita si necesitas algo- dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejándome a solas con Alice.

Sentí que había pasado una eternidad, pero el reloj que estaba en la pared me decía que solo habían pasado 15 tortuosos minutos. Me aplico maquillaje, bloqueando mi vista del espejo. Nos estaba preocupada de cómo me dejara, conociendo Alice, sabía que iba a hacer un buen trabajo.

Alice se movió para abrir la puerta y pude verme en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba liso, levemente ondulado en las puntas. Mi maquillaje era simple; mi piel estaba algo dorada, dijo que era "Amber Blaze" de _Mary Kay._ El delineador era azul y mis labios tenían _gloss,_ así que brillaban un poco.

-¡Bella, ven aquí!-me llamo Alice. Aparte la vista del espejo y me dirigí a la habitación. Alice sostenía la bolsa que Autumm le había dado. -¿Lista para ver lo que te pondrás?-pregunto emocionada.

-Umm… ¿acaso tengo elección?-pregunte.

-¡Nop!-me respondió y abrió la bolsa. Algo color azul fue lo primero que vi. Después vi el resto.

Colgó un pantalón azul oscuro ajustado detrás de una blusa azul, también ajustada. Pero lo que estaba detrás del pantalón. Había un vestido de coctel azul brillante. Era tipo _halter_ y tenía un cuello "v" pronunciado. Muuuuuy pronunciado.

-¡Alice, no puedo usar ESO!- exclame.

-¡Claro que no harás!- me dijo. – Este es el traje de noche. Tú usaras otra cosa en el día y luego te cambias.

Me quede viendo el vestido y trague saliva varias veces. Había cajas en la cama y un bolso color rosa.

Alice avanzo hacia mí, descolgando el pantalón y la blusa. –Vamos, Bella. Date prisa y cámbiate- obedecí rápidamente y me despoje de mi cómodo atuendo y me puse el que Alice me dio. Alice estaba guardando el vestido, y casi estaba segura de, que estaba guardando otro vestido rosa para ella.

Una vez que termine, Alice me tendió una de las cajas que estaban en la cama. La abrí sin preguntar y deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuando me di cuenta que eran unos _flats_. Me los puse, pero me di cuenta de que Alice metía a la bolsa unos zapatos negros de tacón. _Oh no…_

-Ok, Bella, ahora siéntate en la cama hasta que termine. Quiero estar cuando Edward te vea- me dijo Alice y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello en su ya puntiaguda forma. Le tomo cinco minutos el peinarse y maquillarse. Ella también se puso una pantalones ajustados, pero los de ella eran de un color más claro y una blusa color rosa como la mía, pero con la línea del cuello diferente y con las mangas un poco más cortas.

Alguien toco la puerta. -¿Quién es?- pregunto Alice, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Es Giovanni, Jasper está en el otro baño y en realidad necesito ir al baño- la voz de Gio se oía urgida. El siguió tocando la puerta hasta que Alice la abrió. Entro corriendo, empujando a Alice a su paso y se encerró en el baño. Segundos después escuche un suspiro de alivio y me eche a reír.

-Tus sobrinos pueden ser muy exagerados, ¿sabías?- le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Sí, siempre han sido así… Es muy divertido en los cumpleaños y las reuniones familiares. Se detuvo al final del pasillo, fuera de la vista de los chicos, pero nosotras si podíamos verlos. Edward se había puesto unos jeans oscuros y una camisa verde oscuro.

Un silbido hizo que diera un salto y mi corazón se puso frenético, pero solo era Jasper. Él estaba mirando a Alice, quien corrió hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi ritmo cardiaco disminuyo y me gire para ir a la sala.

Edward le entrego los controles a Vince y se levantó. Me miro por un segundo y luego se acercó hacia donde yo estaba. Tenía una sonrisa torcida y la mirada en sus ojos me hizo sonrojar. El me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó mi mano.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día y desperdiciar la luz del día, o, podemos irnos?- pregunto Edward.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- dijo Alice, caminando hacia la puerta. –Adiós, Autumn, ¡volveremos más tarde!

-¡No demasiado tarde!- nos dijo Autumn y Alice rio, se despidió de ella y se metió al auto.

_The Strip_ estaba lleno, pero nos estacionamos en el estacionamiento de _Tropicana_, que quedaba bastante lejos de _The Strip_.

Alice había hecho una lista mental de todos los hoteles que quería ver antes de que anocheciera, era la una de la tarde, así que teníamos varias horas para hacer todo. El primero fue el _Mandal Bay_, para la exibicion de tiburones.

Cruzamos la muy transitada calle y entro al hotel. Era de temas tropicales y las esquinas de la habitación estaban cubiertas con palmeras. Habíamos entrado en el lado del casino, así que seguimos las señales hasta el acuario.

No fue difícil de encontrar y una vez que pagamos nuestras entradas, nos entregaron algo parecido a los celulares. –Solo tienen que presionar los botones a medida que avanzan. Las señales les dirán que botón presionar. ¡Disfruten del acuario!- la señora de los tickets nos dijo antes de ayudar a una pareja de atrás.

Efectivamente, una señal a la derecha decía: "presione 1".

Lo hicimos y seguimos caminando. Adentro estaba muy húmedo y las paredes de concreto estaban flanqueadas con árboles tropicales. Una voz de hombre me hablo a través del dispositivo, explicándome sobre el acuario, el tercero más grande de Norteamérica, y las criaturas que se encuentran, a través del recorrido.

En el camino había una pendiente hacia abajo y muchos animales acuáticos, como anguilas y peces tropicales, estaban en los estanques. El dispositivo nos dio información sobre ellos. Cocodrilos, medusas, pirañas se encontraban en abundancia y a Edward y Jasper les pareció fascinante. Entonces, el paisaje cambio y se tornó algo forestal. Las paredes eran de cristal, al igual que el piso y pudimos ver los corales y el agua.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡miren!- dijo Alice, saltando de arriba abajo, apuntando un lugar en la jaula. Mire y vi un enorme tiburón nadando, no, deslizándose por el agua. Era de 1 metro y tantos centímetros y se dirigió a la derecha de la jaula.

-Ojala tuviera mi cámara- dijo Edward. Yo asentí, estando de acuerdo y continuamos a través del túnel. Alice gritaba cada vez que veía un tiburón. Al final había una réplica de un barco, había repisas de madera y por el cristal se podían ver los tiburones martillo y toda clase de tiburones. Los niños corrían alrededor del vidrio, saltando, para ver si se rompía. La madera de la sala crujió, añadiéndole efectos.

Alice estaba decepcionada por habernos ido muy pronto, pero lo supero muy pronto cuando le preguntamos a donde iríamos después. Ella tenía una mirada que conocía muy bien y tomo la mano de Jasper. Ella se detuvo a comprar una cámara desechable y se apresuró a caminar entre el gentío.

Ella tomo fotos del _Luxor,_ cuyo tema era lo medieval e incluía un foso y un puente levadizo. Cuando termino, cruzamos la calle y entramos al _New York, New York Hotel_. Una vez más, entramos por la puerta del casino, así que nos dirigimos a través de los edificios altos, siguiendo a Alice.

Nos detuvimos en la taquilla de la montaña rusa. Ya la había visto por fuera y no le había puesto atención. Pero ahora me estaba preocupando.

Alice grito cuando vio cuán corta era la línea. Nos sentamos en el carrito y nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad. Alice y Jaspe se sentaron adelante y Edward y yo atrás. Edward tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizante.

Los carritos comenzaron a moverse, llevándonos afuera, a la luz del sol. Comenzó como cualquier montaña rusa, subiendo lentamente hasta la cima. Cerré los ojos a medio camino, pero Edward no lo hizo.

-Bella, abre tus ojos. No es tan malo, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí- apretó de nuevo mi mano, haciendo hincapié a sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, Alice y Jasper pusieron sus manos al aire y seguí susurrando "Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda, OH MIERDA", conforme la montaña aceleraba. Me aferre a la mano de Edward, gritando, mientras Alice se reía.

Pasamos por todas las curvas, vueltas, y sacacorchos*****, que tanto odiaba. No solté la mano de Edward en todo el recorrido. Me conformaba con salir de la maldita montaña con un solo latido de mi corazón.

Pero mi felicidad se esfumo, cuando me di cuenta de que nos tomaron foto en algún momento del recorrido. Estaba mortificada porque mi boca estaba abierta, gritando y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto, Alice la tuvo que comprar "de recuerdo". Compro una foto grande y cuatro llaveros.

Alice nos arrastró al _Palazzo_, para comprar y hacerme probar ropa y cualquier cosa cara que ellos vendían. No dejaría que me comprara nada. A lo mejor solo quería creer que estaba de compras en Las Vegas.

Cuando salimos a la calle, eran las seis en punto y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que Alice anuncio que era hora de cambiarnos. Los chicos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo y yo tenía miedo. Caminamos hasta _Treasure Island_, entrando al hotel.

Fui capaz de convencer a Alice de comer primero, así que no derrame nada en mi vestido. En realidad, estaba haciendo tiempo. Cuanto menos usara ese vestido, mejor.

El café, llamado _Kahunaville_, era muy casual. La comida estaba muy buena y desafortunadamente, el servicio era muy rápido.

En poco tiempo, Alice estaba en la misión "Meter a Bella en el vestido", por enésimas vez, desde que comenzó nuestra amistad. Casi habíamos llegado al baño, cuando reconocí una figura gigante del otro lado.

**Originalmente el capítulo iba a terminar aquí, pero no fue así ;)**

-¿Emmett?- dije. Y Alice se detuvo en seco.

**Ahahaha que dijeron? Chin! Es James, muajajaja, pero no tardara en aparecer… O_O**

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? A mi me gusto mucho, porque cuando tenia como 9 o10 años fui a Las Vegas y woow! Es un lugar super genial, claro que a esa edad no sabia ni que, pero en serio que no la olvido. **

**Mis nenas no saben como les agradezco los reviews del capitulo pasado, me hace tan feliz saber que siguen conmigo aunque siempre tarde milenios en actualizar…**

**Una preguntita….¿Que opinan del clan Denali? A mi todos me gustaron, pero Tanya…. :/ no mucho, la verdad me la imaginaba mas bonita..no asi, pero a lo mejor ya cuando este caracterizada sea lo que yo imagine…jajaja**

**Nenas…últimamente me ha estado rodando una idea por la cabeza…no se sientan obligadas a nada, ok?... pero me preguntaba quien me podría ayudar a hacer portadas de mis fics… no importa cual, simplemente me gustaría tener una, jajajajaja…y si alguien se interesa en ayudarme (ya que no soy nada buena editando fotos) me dice por MP (:**

**Bueno ya saben… si quieren contactarse conmigo**

**Face: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Mis niñas, me les voy, Jajaja, mañana hay escuela ¬_¬ las adoro! Please! Dejenme reviews y díganme que tal el capitulo…**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

**Edward POV**

Alice fue a toda velocidad arrastrando a una Bella asustada detrás de ella. Jasper y yo las seguimos sin estar seguros de que era lo que pasaba, o porque la cara de Bella lucia asustada y sus ojos suplicantes.

Bella se detuvo de pronto. Bella parecía no darse cuenta de la fuerza de su brazo.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla decir: -¿Emmett?

Mis ojos se abriendo por la sorpresa y seguí la mirada sorprendida de Bella.

La figura alta perezosa era definitivamente mi mejor amigo. Su inconfundible estatura destacaba de entre la multitud.

-¡Emmett!- grite, algunas personas se me quedaron viendo, pero inmediatamente continuaron caminando. Emmett se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Eddie- me dijo de vuelta, caminando hacia mí. No me había fijado en Rosalie antes, pero ella iba sosteniendo su mano y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Te he dicho antes que no me gusta que me llames Eddie, me fastidia. Y más en público- dije dándole la mano y mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Lo que tú digas…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emmett?- pregunte lo obvio.

-Oh…este…bueno…veras- Emmett tartamudeo, evadiendo mi mirada.

-¡Solo dile, Emmett!- le ordeno Rosalie, amablemente, pero a la vez fuertemente.

-De acuerdo cariño…bueno Edward, ¡ESTOY CASADO!- grito, provocando que lo miraran. Rosalie levanto la mano izquierda como prueba, donde un pequeño anillo de diamantes descansaba en su tercer dedo.

Jasper tosió a mi lado. –Oh, Emmett, me gustaría que conocieras a Jasper Whitlock.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano. – Emmett McCarty y esta es mi reciente esposa, Rosalie McCarty- Jasper sonrió ante la estúpida sonrisa de Emmett. Él se veía más feliz que un niño en un tienda de dulces dentro de Disneyland.

-Un place- dijo Jasper. – Edward, ¿te diste cuenta a donde se fueron Alice y Bella?

-¿Bella está aquí?- pregunto Emmett mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo siento Jasper, no. ¡Mierda!- dije frenético. No la veía por ninguna parte de la multitud que nos rodeaba.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Emmett. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es la ciudad del pecado y dudo que dejen entrar a los sant…

-¡Emmett! ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que Bella se esconde de su loco ex-esposo?- le grite.

Él se quedó allí, mirando hacia arriba, seguramente buscando en su memoria.

-No pienses demasiado, Emmett. Sé que parece fácil, pero para ti puede resultar peligroso- le dije todo frenético.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- dijo Jasper aliviado. Mire en su dirección, vi a Bella y Alice, quienes solo se habían ido a cambiar, por decirlo suavemente…

El vestido azul de Bella había puesto mis rodillas débiles. No fui el único que se fijó en ella. Los hombres caminaban pero volvían su vista hacia el escote "V" del vestido. Ella se veía hermosa en él, pero cuando llego a mí, le puse el abrigo para cubrirla de miradas indiscretas.

Ella me miro con curiosidad antes de sonreír y voltearse a Emmett. –Pensé que te había visto. Hola Rosalie-saludó.

-Hola Bella, ¿adivina que?- le pregunto Rosalie. -¡Me case!- estiro su mano hacia Bella, quien se quedó mirando al anillo brillante en la mano.

-¡Wow, felicidades! ¿Aquí en Las Vegas?

-Sí, mi idiota marido quería ser casado por Elvis, pero lo convencí de que no valía la pena. La ceremonia fue hace una hora. Nos acabamos de registrar.

-¡Quería ver a los piratas!- dijo Emmett orgullosamente.

Negué con la cabeza y suspire. Una voz que salía por unas bocinas estaba hablando:- Atención, la demostración de los piratas comenzara dentro de 10 minutos, frente al hotel. Gracias.

-¡ROSE! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡El show pirata! ¡Vamos, vamos!- él la jalaba hacia al frente de la habitación. Los seguimos, Alice tan emocionada como Emmett.

Emmett consiguió llevarnos hasta el frente, para que las chicas pudieran ver todo. El paseo arbolado se llenó de niños, jóvenes y viejos.

El espectáculo estuvo genial, y Emmett disfruto mucho el hundimiento de los barcos.

La multitud comenzó a disminuir y nosotros nos miramos expectantes.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Emmett. La calle estaba deslumbrante, pero era por todas las luces que brillaban. El sol se había puesto cuando estábamos en el hotel.

-Bueno, son Las Vegas después de todo…- dijo Alice sugestivamente. -¿Qué les parecen unos tragos?

Emmett extendió su mano en victoria. -¡Sí!

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién se imaginaba que Emmett estaba ahí porque se había casado? **

**Es un capitulo cortito, pero…me voy a poner a traducir el otro, que también es corto y más en la noche lo subo, ¿Qué les parece?**

**En serio que no tengo como agradecer todos sus hermosos reviews! Me hace muy feliz porque así me demuestran que aún me siguen y a las que no me dejan review pero me agregan a favoritos MIL GRACIAS! Las adoro mucho…**

**Hay, tengo mucha flojera porque hoy corrí, creo que, 200 mts, porque estamos en las celebración del aniversario de mi escuela y ps participe en carrera de relevos y me pesa tanto, Jajaja, tenía meses sin correr! :D**

**Aaww! Ya comenzó la pre-producción de Amanecer! T_T no puedo creer que ya vayan a grabar la última parte de esa increíble saga! **** mis dos traumas de niña y adolescencia ya están por terminarse…primero Harry Potter, que ya esta por salir la primera película y luego amanecer! Que será de mi? Tendre que vivir de puros fics, jajajajaa…**

**Muchas me han preguntado que si cuando empieza la acción, no se desesperen, se que es un poco tedioso, porque en varios capítulos abarcamos el mismo dia, pero como son cortitos, por eso hay varios caps. Del mismo tema…**

**Bueno, ya no me alargo mas, porque tengo que ir a hacer practicas profesionales ¬_¬ y ya cuand regrese subo el otro capitulo.**

**Las quiero demasiado…**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

* * *

* * *

**Edward POV**

Íbamos caminando por la calle y puse un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Odiaba la forma en que los chicos la miraban mientras caminábamos. Por mucho que me gustara su vestido, no me agradaba que ellos también tuvieran que verla.

-Pervertidos...-murmure en voz baja, cuando dos chicos pasaron. Uno de ellos detuvo su vista justo debajo del cuello de Bella.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Bella, estirando su cuello para verme.

-Nada, nada. Todo está bien-la tranquilice, caminando más deprisa para alcanzar a Rosalie y Emmett, quienes estaban enfrente de nosotros.

La multitud, en su mayoría tendría unos veintitantos, como nosotros. Los flashes nos dieron a entender que algunos shows ya habían comenzado, los cláxones de los taxis y personas gritando ofertas de tickets para shows gratis.

Emmett, por supuesto, querían pararse en cualquier lugar del famoso recorrido, pero desde que Alice tomo el mando del grupo, Rosalie no le permitiría que se dejara engañar por todas esas cosas gratis.

Nadie podía controlarlo, pero Rosalie pudo y puso a todas las prostitutas en pena, al igual que Bella.

Íbamos por la cinta asfáltica. Pasamos por el _Mirage_ y el _Ceasar's Palace_, y dimos vuelta en la calle principal. El edificio más grande que pude ver fue el _Rio Hotel_.

Sentí a Bella suspirar a un lado mío. Mire abajo y me di cuenta de los zapatos que Alice le había hecho ponerse. ¡Deben de estarla matando!

-Alice, ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta al líder de nuestra pequeña manada.

Pensé que íbamos a parar al final de la línea, pero Alice siguió caminando, pasando a todos los que estaban formados. Camino hasta enfrente y le entrego unos papeles al portero, después el hombre abrió la puerta roja y caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Típico de Alice. Debí de haber sabido que tenía un plan- dijo Bella y me eche a reír.

Detrás de la puerta, había un larga pasillo y al final, un ascensor abierto y esperándonos. El ascensorista era un señor de unos 60 años, tenía una sonrisa amable y ojos color azul.

-Hola, damas y caballeros. Me nombre es Ted, pero…-le guiño un ojo a Bella-…me pueden decir Teddy- el levantó las cejas varias veces antes de volver su atención al resto de nosotros. –Los llevare al _VooDoo Lounge_, que se encuentra en el piso 51. Por favor, aléjense del centro del ascensor y les puedo prometer todo un espectáculo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y todo estaba muy tenue en el interior. Bella se había movido al otro lado del ascensor, así que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y puse mi cabeza arriba de la de ella. Sentí el ascensor subir y después de unos segundos estábamos viendo por encima de Las Vegas, ya que desde este punto se veía todo. Las luces y la multitud no se veían agobiantes desde el punto de vista de un pájaro.

Bella se sorprendió y puso su dedo en el cristal. -¡Mira eso! ¡Wow!- ella estaba apuntando a las fuentes chorreantes del _Bellagio, _las luces era intermitentes ante la brisa del agua.

Baje mi cabeza hasta su hombro y le susurre al oído. –Hermoso, absolutamente hermoso- pasaba mis dedos por sus brazos, mi toque era el de una pluma.

La sentí temblar antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro de nuevo. No era una luz tenue, todo estaba oscuro. Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban las puertas por donde entramos, pero nos sorprendimos cuando las puertas se abrieron tras nosotros.

-Gracias amigos, pasen un rato agradable- nos dijo Ted antes de salir al pasillo oscuro. Emmett dirigió al camino, por curiosidad de ver a donde nos dirigíamos. Había fotos en las paredes, muñecos de vudú y cosas por el estilo.

Unas puertas dobles se abriendo antes de que llegáramos a ellas, lanzándonos el aire nocturno. Si la vista desde el ascensor era buena, desde aquí era espectacular.

La gente estaba bailando el más reciente éxito, tocada por el DJ y mirando por encima del patio, pude ver todo.

Emmett se acercó al bar, pegándole a la mesa de madera, para llamar la atención del bartender.

-Una cerveza, fuera de su envase-pidió.

-Que sean dos- dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole a Emmett, quien sonreía como el gato de Alice en el país de las maravillas.

-Mi mujer perfecta- dijo Emmett, tomando su cerveza y poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa.

Pasaba por entre la gente, caminando hacia Bella, llevando nuestras bebidas. Ella pidió un Bahama Mama, con ron, con jugo de naranja y jugo de piña y yo un Old Fashioned.

Rosalie y Emmett estaba bailando pecaminosamente en la pista, dándole un nuevo significado al faje.

Alice y Jasper estaban hablando con el bartender, quien parecía un nativo americano de cabello largo.

Finalmente llego con Bella. Se sentó en uno de los sillones alrededor de la pista del club. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando el techo negro.

Me senté junto a ella, mientras hablaba. –Extraño ver las estrellas. Quiero ir a casa.

Envolví mi brazo en sus hombros, inclinando su cabeza a la mía. –Lo sé, corazón, yo también.

Se acurruco más cerca de mí, abrazándome por la cintura, mirando a lo largo de Las Vegas Strip.

Estaba pensando en la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Ahora entiendo todo lo que las películas, canciones y libros querían decir, acerca de la imposibilidad de una relación, sabiendo lo que tienes que dar, pero queriéndolo demasiado que era igual de imposible.

Ella solo sentía miedo y la comodidad necesaria. Con Mike y ahora que su psicótico ex-esposo estaba fuera de la cárcel y luego ella… Yo podría darle el apoyo que ella necesita por el momento. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no hubiera peligro? Ella seguirá con su vida, como la tenía antes de llegar yo. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿podré _yo_ dejarla ir?

-¡Eddie! ¡Sera mejor que muevas tu nenita trasero a la pista!

Gemí. Emmett…

Bella se reía en voz baja, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba por la risa. Levante su barbilla, manteniendo mi rostro sereno.

-Te estas… ¿burlando de mí?- pregunto en un tono totalmente serio.

Se mordió el labio, un poco asustada. Le bese la nariz, diciéndole en silencio que estaba bien.

-¡EDDIE!

-Tenemos que ir- dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie. Me quede hipnotizado, mientras ella caminaba hacia Emmett y Rosalie. Y no fui el único así…

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, listo para reclamar a mi chica. Un tipo ya estaba bailando a un lado de ella, pero rápidamente la tome de la mano, jalándola hacia mi después de un pequeño giro.

-Nenita…- dijo Emmett en un susurro.

Bella movió su boca hasta mi oreja y susurro: -Puedes ser mi nenita, no me importa…- le dio un pequeño mordisco a mi oreja y yo casi caigo al suelo.

-Nada de eso ahora- nos reprendió Rosalie. –Se supone que deben de estar bailando.

-¿Y ustedes llaman bailar a eso que están haciendo?- pregunto Bella.

-Diablos, ¡sí!- contesto Emmett.

-Está bien, entonces.

Bella se liberó de mi agarre, caminando, no ella me estaba acechando, su dedo rozaba levemente mi camisa. Hizo un círculo completo, tenía una mirada diabólica en sus ojos castaños.

Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, pude sentir la emoción dentro de ella.

-Arriba vaquero, vamos a dar un paseo- me susurro antes de empezar a mover sus caderas y poner sus manos al aire.

Cuando Rosalie se unió a ella, comentarios empezaron a fluir.

-¡Wooooohooo! ¿Qué harían, chicas, por mí por unos cuantos dólares?- dijo un hombre ebrio, obviamente no percatándose de las miradas asesinas que le dábamos Emmett y yo.

-¿Desde cuándo aquí es un bar lesbiano?-otro hombre no muy borracho, pero bromeando por la forma en que las dos mujeres estaban bailando.

Las dos mujeres estaban provocando pensamientos pervertidos en cada uno de los hombres, incluyendo sus citas…

Eso fue hasta que, de repente, Bella se dio la vuelta, y siendo ella, cayó al piso.

Bueno, ella hubiera caído al piso si no hubiera estado ahí para sostenerla.

Ella me mira, luciendo desorientada. –Edward, que ojos tan grandes tienes…

Ella se aflojo un poco, así que la cargue al estilo novia y la lleve de nuevo al sofá. Alice se acercó, luciendo despreocupada.

-El alcohol siempre la pone mal. Solo un pequeño sorbo de vino puede ponerla borracha. Estamos en una noche salvaje- dijo, mirando a Bella.

Alice sonrió y se fue con Jasper al bar.

-Te quiero yo-cantaba Bella en voz baja- y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré, mi cariño es para ti… ¡TELLITUBBIES!

La genta la estaba viendo, uno a la vez, pero Bella no se avergonzaba. Maldición, ella ni se daba cuenta que estaba sentada cerca de un vaso a medio llenar.

-Bella, mi amor, vámonos. Vamos a conseguirte otra bebida-no es como si la necesitara…

Se tambaleó y tropezó a mi lado, más torpe que nunca.

En el bar, golpe con su mano la barra, riéndose un poco- ¡Ron, cargado!- dijo un poco confundida.

El nativo americano me miro y me di cuenta de cuan negros eran sus ojos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- susurre, sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras le decía con rapidez a Jasper: -Voy a llevar a Bella a casa, ella esta…bueno tú sabes.

-Entiendo. ¡Nos vemos en casa!

-Está bien. Diviértanse.

-Vamos, Edward. Estoy en el club, con una hermosa mujer, un desconocido, se cómo divertirme-dijo en tono de broma.

-Jaja, muy gracioso-me reí con sarcasmo. –Adiós, Jasper.

Agarre el vaso platico con ron de Bella y la sostuve, mientras ella caminaba ebria hacia el elevador.

Ted aún estaba trabajando y se sorprendió de vernos regresar tan pronto.

Mire mi reloj. 11:30. –Es bastante tarde y a Bella no le hace nada bien tomar, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Señor, me encuentro en un ascensor de 53 pisos de altura. El movimiento manda una gran cantidad de adrenalina al estómago, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Me encogí un poco y solo esperaba que Bella aguantara lo suficiente como para llegar a un bote de basura.

Así lo hizo, y subió en el taxi que agarre. Le dije al conductor la dirección y Bella se desmayó antes de llegar. Debido al tráfico, llegamos pasada la medianoche a casa de Autumn.

-Tendrá una resaca horrible- dijo Vince cuando puse a la inconsciente Bella en la cama plegable.

Después de media hora de hablar con Vince y Autumn, ellos se fueron a su cuarto y yo me tumbe junto a Bella.

La mire de nuevo, su rostro mostraba paz. Jale una manta para cubrir sus piernas y brazos desnudos.

Dios, es un ángel…

-¡Edward!- una voz enojada llamo. Sonaba lejana, pero estaba seguro de que estaba soñando.

-¡Edward!- esta vez fue más fuerte. Extremadamente real.

Jasper y su voz era frenética y angustiada.

-¿Qué?- gemí, moviendo mis brazos, sintiendo a Bella ahí, cálida y suave…

-Alice desapareció…

* * *

* * *

**Hahahahaha! DRAMA! Por fin! :D jajajaja ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Se que dije que actualizaria el jueves de la semana pasada, pero queria que me dejaran mas reviews n_n''**

**Alice...¿alguien sabe quien se la llevo? Hahahahaha...**

**Tengo que decirles que este es el capitulo 11 y 12, pero los junte, porque el 11 era muy corto (: espero que les guste...**

**En serio, tuve que buscar en youtube como iba la cancion de Barney, jajajaja no recordaba como terminaba xD**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron review! :D No saben como se los agredezco ;)**

**Espero que en este capitulo me dejen mucho mucho reviews! :) hahahaha quien vio los scream awards? Yo los termine de ver y hasta ahora ha sido la premiacion que mas me han gustado en lo que va del año... Por cierto...feliz dia de las brujas, no se quien si lo celebra, yo no, pero ps me gusta porque hay dulces :9**

**Me retiro...porque yo mañana no tengo puente ¬_¬ estupida escuela...todos descansan menos nuestra escuela...**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bella POV**

La luz brillante quemaba mi parpado exterior, y gemí. Podía sentir la alerta y la urgencia en el cuarto.

Tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza y cuando me moví, sentí punzadas en mi cerebelo.

Una grande mano masculina sacudió mi hombro.

-¿Bella?-no respondí. –Bella, por favor levántate. Sé que estas despierta, son casi las diez de la mañana. Incluso tengo algunas tylenol y café para el dolor de cabeza. Vamos Bella, tenemos cosas que hacer.

¿Qué había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente? Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba bailando, luego todo se volvió borroso y… Tellibubbies? Maldito dios y su sentido del humor.

Abrí mi ojo derecho, el sol que brillaba a través de la ventana golpeo mi cerebro. Me puse una almohada encima para protegerme.

-Dios maldiga a los ciegos…- murmuro Edward y escuche los anillos de metal de la barra de deslizamiento por encima de mi cabeza. Las manchas brillantes de la oscuridad se apagaron y abrí los ojos más lentamente esta vez y poco a poco fui quitando la almohada. Vi la expresión del rostro de Edward.

Salte inmediatamente y luego grite por el dolor que me causo.

-Edward, ¿Qué anda mal?- levante mis dedos para alisar las arrugas de su frente, que rara vez estaban ahí.

Pero fue Jasper el que me contesto. –Bella, lo siento… Debí hacer… yo necesitaba…- el pobra parecía a punto de llorar y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sus palabras eran torpes.

Mire a mí alrededor. Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en la cocina, hablando en voz baja. Autumn lloraba quedito con su esposo a un lado del sofá. Edward estaba sentado en la cama conmigo y Jasper estaba en el sillón.

¿Pero dónde estaba Alice?

Mi garganta se cerró y mi estómago se revolvió. Ese efecto no era por el alcohol.

Edward habló. –Bella, Alice desapareció ayer en la noche, alrededor de la una de la mañana.

Autumn dejo salir un sollozo fuerte, y el dúo de susurros se detuvieron para ver mi reacción.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Mi mejor amiga, la única persona que era como una hermana para mí, había desaparecido. Se fue, estaba ausente, estaba perdida…

_Estaba secuestrada…_

Mis músculos se congelaron, y si no hubiera estado sentada, hubiera caído al piso.

-No- dije en voz baja. –No, esto no es cierto. Ese enfermo bastardo. ¿Por qué Alice? Se suponía que estaba tras de mí.

No era justo, se suponía que yo era el objetivo. ¿Qué tenía Alice que ver en esto?

El mundo parecía menos brillante, como si alguien tuviera un atenuador de luz de sol, todo parecía más oscuro.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla!-mire a Edward. -¿Qué más sabes? ¿Cómo fue que paso?

Una vez más, Jasper respondió. –Alice y yo estábamos hablando en la barra la mayor parte de la noche, solo hablando. Alice se estaba poniendo un poco borracha, no como tú, Bella, pero al punto en que caminaba y tropezaba- él respiro y miro hacia fuera de la ventana y luego continúo. –Estábamos a punto de irnos, pero ella tenía que ir al baño primero. Pensé que estaría bien, pero cuando salí al pasillo, ella no estaba ahí, como dijo que estaría. Le pregunte a una chica que salió, si había alguien más adentro y me contesto que no. La busque por todas partes en el club, junto con Rosalie y Emmett, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Fue después que, por segunda vez en doce horas, perdí el conocimiento de la realidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hahahahaha! Pobre Bella! ¿Qué hara sin la pobre de Alice? Yo me volveria loca si mi mejor amiga estuviera secuestrada y mas si se que es por mi culpa D:**

**Muchas si adivinaron…se la llevo…James! (se dice susurrando)**

**Mis chicas bellas, preciosas! Muchisimas gracias por sus preciosos divinos reviews! :D En serio no tienen una idea de que feliz me hacen.**

**En serio espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…aunque haya sido cortito! De aquí en adelante los capítulos van a ser cortos, asi que podre actualizar mas pronto…pero tambien uds. Ayúdenme dejándome sus bellos reviews…saben que son mi dosis para seguir aquí :D**

**Para las que me quieran agregar y porque no, platicar conmigo pueden buscarme en:**

**Face: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Me retiro…porque hace MUCHO frio el dia de hoy en mi ciudad y además me están gritando que me vaya a cenar…ODIO que me griten xD**

**Las quiero! En serio que si, con todo mi corazón…**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente. **

**Bella POV**

Después de que desperté, los planes ya estaban hechos. Necesitaba mantener la calma y no dejar que todo mundo se enterara de lo preocupada que estaba.

De algún modo James había descubierto donde estábamos.

Mi mente se puso a pensar en cómo fue que dio con nuestro paradero. Ni Alice ni yo había usado algo que dejara rastro, como una tarjeta de crédito o un teléfono celular. Todo ha estado a nombre de Edward. No tenía sentido.

Repase la conversación telefónica que tuve con el oficial que me había dicho sobre la fuga de James.

_-Al parecer tuvo ayuda externa, como un cómplice, posiblemente dos, pero no estamos seguros de quienes son-._

Un cómplice. Trate en pensar quien podría ayudar a James.

Laurent Faucheval*, fue amigo de James por un largo tiempo. En el campus ellos hacían destrozos y sabrá dios que más hacían.

También estaba Victoria Sanglouet**, la chica con la que James siempre iba cuando se cuándo se cansaba de mí. Yo solo la vi una vez y no estoy segura de reconocerla si la viera.

James tenía otros amigos, pero ninguno se iría a los extremos como estos dos. Victoria estaba totalmente enamorada de él, y Laurent haría cualquier cosa para tener un buen y salvaje momento.

Edward apretó mi mano y me di cuenta de que había lágrimas en mis ojos otra vez. El auto se sacudió y todo se enfocó. No me había dado cuenta que cuan borrosa se había hecho mi visión, estaba demasiada absorta en mis pensamientos.

Emmett conducía un Ford Taurus X, era un auto rentado; Rosalie estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward y yo íbamos atrás, tomados de la mano. La música de la radio era suave y hubiera sido relajante bajo otras circunstancias.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y nadie parecía pensar en dormir.

Tomamos rumbo hacia el norte y había entrado a Oregon horas atrás. No había coches en ambos lados de la carretera, la única luz provenía del tablero de la camioneta y los faros que había cada tantos kilómetros en la carretera.

-¿Alguien necesita una parada de descanso?- dijo Emmett con voz inusualmente tranquila y solemne.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomo la salida y se paró en el estacionamiento vacío. Las viejas luces del edificio parpadeaban; todos salimos de la camioneta.

-Es algo extraño, creo- murmuro Emmett, quien fue el primero en acercarse al asqueroso baño.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos baños. Rosalie no dijo nada mientras estábamos en los baños.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Rosalie justo antes de salir del baño.

-¿Si?

-No sé si Emmett te dijo, pero yo trabajo con la policía, como analizador de datos. Se las estadísticas de los casos como este y no están a favor de Alice. Y aunque no la conozco muy bien, puedo decir que ella no desobedecerá sus órdenes, pero el índice no aumenta mucho. Y no tenemos nada para comenzar, solo sabemos que Alice está desaparecida y que está en un lugar de Puget Sound, Washington.

-Lo sé, Rose, yo solo…no sé. Tenemos que encontrarla…viva- dije presa del pánico, mi voz estaba al borde la histeria.

-Puedo llamar a alguien de la estación, para que nos ayude. El pude ver qué información puede encontrar para nosotros-ofreció Rose.

-No quiero que la policía se entere de esto o los medios.

-No tendrán por qué enterarse. Confía en mí, él es un confiable y leal amigo mío. El solo encontrara información para nosotros, voy a llamarlo.

-Rose, son las 4 de la mañana-proteste.

-Estará despierto, te lo garantizo- me dijo mientras sacaba su celular y salía del baño.

Yo me quede ahí por un minuto, recogiéndome a mí misma y a mis emociones. Tenía que ser fuerte. Si Alice lo era cuando había una crisis, yo también podía serlo.

Una lagrimo se deslizo y eso solo fue el inicio de la cascada. No podía recordar cuando fue que llore tanto, pero las lágrimas no cesaban.

Alguien debió notar que faltaba, porque estaban golpeando la puerta. -¡Bella!-. Yo no podía dejar de llorar como para responder, así que Edward empujo la puerta, había pánico en sus ojos. Una vez que vio las lágrimas en mis mejillas, poco a poco se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurro palabras confortantes.

La calma de su voz hizo que regresara a mis 5 sentidos, y lo empecé a empujar del pecho. –Edward, tienes que ir-susurre.

Sus brazos se aflojaron un poco, pero aún me abrazaba. -¿Por qué Bella? Alice está en peligro, tenemos que encontrarla. Seguramente tú entiendes- dijo.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer esto sola. ¡Te pongo en peligro! Puse en peligro a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, también. ¡Todo por mis ingenuos y estúpidos errores! Debí de haber visto a través de las acciones de James. Yo sabía que él nunca me había amado… he hice lo correcto al decirle la policía. Pero aun así me sigue encontrando y Alice esta…esta… ¡maldición!- lo estaba empujando más fuerte, pero Edward no me soltaba y no me había dado cuenta que había elevado mi voz una octava. –Déjame ir, ¡maldita sea! Todos ustedes se tienen que ir e ir a un lugar seguro, lejos de mí. Tengo que seguir adelante, Alice me necesita.

-Shhh. Todo va a estar bien, Bella. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Nunca me había preocupado por alguien como lo hago contigo. A donde tu vayas, yo te seguiré, no me importa si te guste o no. ¿Entiendes? Yo te quiero y voy a protegerte y traeré a Alice de vuelta. Y no creo que tengas mucha suerte de convencer a los demás de que se vayan. Tienes que confiar en nosotros, Bella y ayudarnos. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por Alice?

Su voz era suave, pero su tono no era para ser discutido, así que asentí. –Tengo una pregunta- mi ataque había terminado, así que mi voz era baja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente me quieres?

Sus ojos me decían todo, pero necesitaba oír las palabras.

-Sí, con todo mi corazón, hasta el día en que cierre mis ojos para siempre. Es una promesa, una promesa de que voy a proteger y cuidar lo único que no imagino vivir un día más.- sello su promesa con un beso duro y rápido. –Es posible que quieres asearte, mi amor; podrías asustar a Emmett con ese cabello.

Estaba en lo cierto. Parecía un pajar, mi cabello estaba en todas las direcciones. Trate de calmarlo con agua, pero al final me di por vencida y mejor lo recogí en una coleta. Enguaje mi rostro con agua fría, luego fui con los demás afuera.

Nadie dijo nada cuando nos metimos al auto, Edward conduciría ahora. El me tomo de la mano y me quede dormida, después de la exhausta parada de descanso.

Seis horas más tarde, nos detuvimos a las afueras de Tacoma, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Puyallup. El tráfico era una perra, pero Rosalie se detuvo en una casa cerca de las 11:30.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirarnos. –Bueno, mis amigos viven aquí y nos van a ayudar. Solo escuchen lo que digan y quédense cerca de mí.

-¿Se supone que eso es reconfortante?- le pregunte cuando salí del auto.

-Simplemente sigan mi consejo, no son muy amables con los extraños, así que tengan cuidado hasta que se acostumbren a ustedes. Se intimidan fácilmente.

Habíamos caminado hasta el porche y con una mirada más, Rosalie toco la puerta.

* * *

***Lider falso en frances**

**** Sedienta de sangre en italiano **

**¿Como les va? Hago acto de aparicion! :D ¿Que tal les parecio el capitulo? Yo me enamore mas de Edward n_n**

**Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia que hacer un proyecto de fisica y hahaha excente el tercer periodo! No tengo que hacer examen! Wiiii! **

**Tambien disculpenme por no regresar los reviews del capitulo pasado, pero por el mismo proyecto no tenia tiempo de nada ¬_¬**

**Para las que son fans de Harry Potter...ya vieron la ultima pelicula? Hahahah Yo la ame! Dios santo de mi vida, como amo a Ron y Hermione xD**

**Bueno mis nenas me retiro, mañana hay escuela ¬_¬ ya solo voy una semana y media mas! Yeah! **

**No sean malitas y diganme que les parecio el capitulo con uno de sus hermosos reviews! **

**Se cuidan mucho y se abrigan, por hace mucho frio :)**

**Las adoro**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de ****countrydoglover ****y de ****Stephenie Meyer ****respectivamente.**

**Sé que muchas quieren saber cómo y quienes son los amigos de Rose…pues aquí los tienen! ****J**

**Ademas hay una sorpresita…o mas bien, un POV sorpresa…disfrútenlo! **

**Edward POV**

Bella temblaba bajo mi brazo mientras esperábamos que abrieran la puerta. Podía escuchar voces en el interior; definitivamente hombres, pero no podía escuchar que era lo que decían. Sonaba como un argumento.

Finalmente, la puerta de madera se abrió, pero solo un poco.

-Contraseña- la voz era profunda, pero estaba pobremente disfrazada de algo amenazante.

-Brandon, basta. Soy yo, abre la maldita puerta- ordeno Rosalie.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió totalmente y un hombre alto, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos marrones y con lentes. Parecía un nerd, con su playera de una banda de _heavy metal_, jeans y grandes botas color café.

-Lo siento, Rosie. No me pude resistir-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía tímido o intimidante cuando se hizo para atrás y nos dejó entrar. De hecho, el parecía ser capaz de defenderse solo en una pelea si fuera necesario. Seguimos a Rosalie hasta un gran pasillo, donde hizo las presentaciones.

-¿Te _casaste_? ¡Tom nunca creerá esto!- dijo Brandon. En cuanto dijo eso, otro chico de cabello negro, entro al pasillo. Él era tan alto como Brandon, pero parecía tener más musculo.

-Oh, ya lo creo, estás hablando de Rosalie Hale- Tom, supuse, dijo mientras abrazaba a Rose.

-Rosalie McCarthy, ahora. Todos, él es Tom. Él trabaja para la policía de Tacoma. Brandon crea nuevos programas informáticos para las grandes empresas de la ley. También es un gran _hacker._-nos dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Vamos a mi guarida secreta?- nos preguntó Brandon, quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Las escaleras estaban iluminadas solo por la luz del piso superior. Tuve que sostener a Bella dos veces antes de que se callera al piso. Cuando ya no había más escalones, la única luz que había en la habitación era una lámpara que estaba sobre un escritorio, que me ayudo a ver un poco.

Brandon o Tom, no podría decir quien, se echó a reír malvadamente antes de prender el interruptor de la luz, la cual lleno la habitación con brillantes luces fluorescentes. Protegía mis ojos con mi brazo, tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

-¡Brandon! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!- una nueva voz grito desde lo alto de las escaleras. Poco a poco baje mi brazo, justo cuando una joven mujer como de la edad de Bella, entro al cuarto. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, ojos marrones en los que había ira.

Tom rio, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro. Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara.

-No sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos. No puedo dejarlos solos cinco minutos sin que intenten dejar ciegos a los amigos de Rosalie. Ahora, ¿Qué van a decirles?-dijo con altivez.

-Perdón-murmuraron. La mujer actuaba como si fuera su madre, por ordenarles así. Ella podría ser una gran sargento.

Cuando vio a Rose, sonrió por primera vez. –Rosalie, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial. De hecho, estoy casada- ambas chillaron como unas adolescentes mientras se abrazaban. Bella tuvo que taparse los oídos por los chillidos.

Como era evidente entre dos viejas amigas, ella interrumpía cada palabra mientras que Rose le daba los detalles.

Bella está muerta sobre sus pies, conteniéndose en dormirse de pie. Emmett lo noto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y casi telepáticamente, entendió que era tiempo de ponernos en marcha.

-Breanna, por mucho que quiera contarte todo, tenemos un problema. Mi nueva amiga, Alice, ha sido secuestrada. Tengo unas cuantas sospechas, pero necesito de la ayuda de Tom y de Brandon. ¿Crees que puedan ayudarnos?

Brandon ya estaba sentado frente a su laptop, escribiendo muy rápido, y Tom se quedó pensativo mientras permanecía de pie, apoyado contra la pared.

Mientras Rose noes presentaba de nuevo, eche un vistazo al sótano. Las paredes eran de un color verde bosque y las computadoras, nuevas y viejas, estaban alrededor de la habitación. Era más que claro que la laptop de Brandon era usada constantemente, ya que estaba conectada a todo tipo de cables y otros aparatos que no reconocí. También había algunas sillas y un sofá.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y yo sabía que no duraría mucho de pie.

-Disculpen, pero Bella necesita un lugar donde descansar. ¿Hay una silla o un sofá donde pueda dormir por ahora?- pregunté.

Breanna respondió. –Si, por supuesto. Puede quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Confió en que la encontraras. Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Sonreí mientras llevaba lentamente a Bella hacia la escalera. A mitad del camino de las escalera me di cuenta que ella ya no iba a poder avanzar mar, así que la tome en brazos y la lleve al cuarto.

Ella se había quedado dormida antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta. Se veía más tranquila desde que todo este lio había comenzado. No podía apartar mis ojos de la hermosa mujer que tenía en brazos. Debí haber regresado al sótano para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, pero no me atreví a dejar a Bella sola.

Me senté en una vieja mecedora que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, feliz de ver la calma y la serenidad en su rostro. Al fin se había relajado y las arrugas habían desaparecido. Sus parpados temblaron, al igual que sus labios y sus dedos.

-¿Alice?- Bella tenia dolor de nuevo en su rostro y sus ojos se movían frenéticamente detrás de sus parpados. -¡Alice!- su cabeza de movía de un lado a otro conforme la pesadilla se intensificaba.

Salí disparado de la silla, tome sus manos y sacudí suavemente tu hombro. Poco a poco la pesadilla cesó y Bella abrió los ojos. Se ampliaron del miedo y luego se volvieron vidriosos.

-Nunca vamos a encontrarla, ¿verdad? Lo sé. Si James la tiene, él no tendrá misericordia y luego vendrá por mí y…

-Shhh…no hables así. Todo va a estar bien. Encontraremos a Alice sana y salva, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo, Bella, confía en mí.

-Si confía en ti, Edward. Es en James en quien no confío. Él podría…él…- ella rompió a llorar antes de terminar de hablar.

La tuve entre mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida, agotada. Pero no me fui.

Me quede dormido con la esperanza de que mi presencia fuera suficiente para mantener a raya sus pesadillas.

**Jasper POV… (Sorpresa!)**

La habitación a mi alrededor estaba llena de entusiasmo. Breanna y Tom estaban charlando animadamente frente a la computadora, mientras que Rosalie y Brandon discutían ideas de cómo encontrar a Alice.

Me sentía inútil, y odiaba sentirme así cuando Alice estaba en manos de ese monstruo. En mi mente, imágenes de su pequeño cuerpo brillaron en un huracán de oscuros pensamientos. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero la idea de que él le estuviera haciendo algo hacia que mi cuerpo se tensara de la ira.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidado, tan distraído? No era justo para Alice, ni para mí. Su mismo nombre me quemaba la lengua, porque él había tomado la estrella que iluminaba mi oscura vida.

Antes del baile de navidad, la vida como trabajador social era tan triste como el levantarme. Ayudar a los niños que habían sufrido con una familia abusiva no era un trabajo fácil. No siempre las señales son visibles y a veces no llegaba a salvar a alguno de ellos. Por la noche, vivía en un pequeño departamento de Seattle, pero casi todas las noches es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando imágenes de mi fantasmal pasado, me mantienen despierto.

En esas noches, agarraba un libro y lo leía hasta la madrugada, cuando inicia el proceso de todo. Magulladas, golpes, quemadas y fracturas de niños todos los días por cuatro años, me han dejado en una severa depresión. Voy a terapia una vez por semana, y tomo pastillas anti-depresivas para los días difíciles.

Entonces Alice se acercó a mí en el baile, radiante y feliz. A primera vista, podía garantizar que ella no era para mí, por ser tan optimista. Aun sabiendo eso, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Alice era hermosa, su cabello negro, brillante y saludable; y su piel blanca parecía tan suave. Caminó hacia mí, me sonrió y me quede sin habla.

A ella no le importó; me conto todo sobre ella, pero a su vez me persuadía para que yo le contara sobre mí. Yo no quería que ella supiera sobre mí, podría haberla asustado. Como es Alice, no fue así, ni sintió simpatía o lastima.

Me sentí enamorar de ella, entonces; un poco más cada momento. Yo estaba perdido desde el primer momento.

Ahora no está, sin ninguna pista de donde pueda estar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme en la casa de aquel desconocido, esperando a que algo sucediera. Eso podría tomar días, semanas…

Tom interrumpió mis pensamientos. –Rosalie, creo que tengo algo…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el POV de Jasper? A mi en lo personal me encantó! Siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja que hacen Alice y Jasper, pero no son muy demostrativos, pero aun asi sabemos que se aman! El pasado de Jasper casi me hizo llorar, porque honestamente, ¿quien no ha pasado malos momentos con su familia? En mi caso...yo si los he vivido y varias veces...pero bueno...**

**Mis nenas! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen MUUUY feliz y hahaha no puedo creer que ya hayamos pasado los 300 reviews! n_n me siento soñada...**

**Tengo que aclarar algo...el POV de Jasper es un capitulo, pero era muy cortito como pudieron ver, asi que lo anexe a capitulo... la historia tiene 29 capitulos en total, pero recuerden que anteriormente ya habia juntado dos capitulos, asi que...(si no decido juntar mas capitulos) nosotros terminaremos con 27 caps...espero me entiendan x)**

**Ya podra actualizar mas seguido...ahora si, ya que estoy de "vagaciones!" jajajaja, pero hahaha regreso, creo, hasta febrero! :D**

**Espero que todas esten super bien...ya vayan pensando que le van a pedir a santa, me gustaria saber que le van a pedir...yo ya lo estoy pensando, tengo ganas de un britanico, de 24 años, de ojos verdes e interpreta a un vampiro, ¿saben donde se consiguen? Jajaja**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella! _¡Edward!_- nos llamó una voz lejana. Hubo un ruido en seco y luego un golpe.

El peso en mi estómago se movió.

-¿Qué pasa, Jasper?-le pregunte molesta. Ese había sido un muy buen sueño…maldición.

-Brandon y Tom piensan que tienen algo. ¡Apúrate! Los bastardos no me dirán nada hasta que bajen. ¡Despiértate, Edward!- gritó desde la puerta. Lo escuche bajar las escaleras.

Edward seguía dormido, roncando suavemente. No lo iba a despertar, sabiendo que él había dormido tan poco como nosotros.

Me arrastre en silencio para salir de la cama, frotándome los ojos. Después de arreglar mi arrugada camisa y cepillar mi cabello con los dedos, fui a la parte de abajo hacia el sótano.

Brandon y Tom estaban frente de mí. Me apoyé en la pared, cuando comenzaron.

Tom habló. –Después de algunas investigaciones, he descubierto más información sobre James. Después de que escapo, ha estado en contacto con bastante gente, algunas de ellas han captado mi atención.

-Corta el dialogo, Tom y dinos maldita sea- Jasper casi gruñó.

-Calma. Creo que ellos están conectados entre sí por varias razones. La primera es Victoria Sanglouet. Su nombre apareció por sus previas actividades con el sospechoso, pero también ayudo a escapar a otros convictos en Washington. Jacob Black escapó hace dos meses de la Penitenciaría Estatal de Washington, en Walla Walla.

"Fue considerado como muy peligroso, y hasta ahora, imposible de encontrar, igual que James. Hay razones para creer que están trabajando juntos, debido a las muchas llamadas telefónicas que James ha hecho a la PEW*****. Si ellos tres están trabajando juntos, es posible saber dónde están escondiendo a Alice.

-¡¿Dónde?- gritó Jasper.

-Hay una casa en Tacoma a nombre de Victoria. Como ya había mencionada antes, ella vive en Seattle, por lo que esta vacía. Es el lugar perfecto para tener a una víctima de secuestro porque está alejada de las calles principales y está rodeada de árboles, dando cobertura para escapar. Tengo la dirección y después de responder sus preguntar, llamare a la policía de Tacoma.

Escuche en un estado de shock. Estábamos muy cerca de encontrarla. No quería que mis esperanzas se elevaran porque ella podría no estar ahí o…podría ser peor.

-No tengo preguntas. Déjenme ir arriba para despertar a Edward y luego estaremos listos para irnos- dije desde la pared.

-¿Ir?-preguntó Brandon, poniéndose frente a la puerta. –Ustedes no irán a ningún lado. Vamos a dejar que la policía se haga cargo y ustedes se podrán quedar hasta que todo esto termine.

-Un cuerno que me quedo aquí. Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda, pero en serio tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga. Y no hay ni una maldita manera de que me detengas- me puse frente a de él, considerando que él era más alto que yo; dándole una mirada fría y dura.

El visiblemente se estremeció antes de quitarse de la puerta. –Cuidado Tom, Bella puede parecerse a Breanna cuando se enoja.

Tom rió. – ¿La mirada de "_no me jodas y quítate de mi camino"_? Creo que todas las mujeres tienen esa mirada y saben cómo usarla.

Yo ya estaba en el piso principal, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación donde deje a un pacífico Edward.

El seguía dormido cuando abrí la puerta. Camine de puntillas hasta la orilla de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Me incline un poco, extendiendo mi mano para sacudir su hombro.

Él, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, me tomo de la cintura y me jaló a la cama. Él se puso a horcajadas, riendo suavemente. Inclinó su rostro hacia delante, su boca a un lado de mi oreja. -¿Cuál es la noticia? ¿Qué paso?

Estando un poco mareada, le conté todo lo que Brandon y Tom nos dijeron.

-Tenemos que ir a Tacoma, y pronto. No se por cuánto tiempo James la mantendrá con vida- empecé a empujar a Edward, pero él no se movió.

Se inclinó más y me beso. Era lento y suave, como lo fue nuestro primer beso. Pudieron haber pasado año luz desde esa noche. Es muy agradable poder olvidarme de todo por unos momentos.

-Eso fue lindo- me dio una sonrisa hermosa. –Vamos.

Después de decirle adiós a Tom, Brandon y Breanna, subimos al auto y tomamos rumbo hacia Tacoma.

***Penitenciaría Estatal de Washington**

**¿Que creen que encuentren en Tacoma? A Alice, a James, a ninguno de los dos? Uuuu! Jajajajaja**

**Mis niñas, no queda mas que agradecerles una vez mas por sus increibles y hermosos reviews! Me alegra saber que aunque tardo en actualizar, estan al pendientes de esta historia!**

**¿Ya estan listas para navidad? Que cenaran? Si hay personas de otros paises y tambien de estos estados de Mexico, me gustaria saber que es lo que cenan en navidad... Yo en mi caso por lo general es pavo con spagetti :9**

**Espero que esten muy bien...recuerden que las quiero mucho!**

**Aqui tienen mi twitter y mi FB**

**T: AlexiaSanchez**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Besos y abrazos! :)**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Jasper, ya basta. Estas mascullando de nuevo- se quejó Rosalie. Jasper guardó silencio, inquietandose en su asiento.

Bella tampoco se podia quedar quieta, se movia constantemente en su asiento. El trafico de la 512 esta fastidiando a todos. La radio decia que habia un accidente en la I-5 y que solo habia un carril para transitar.

Jasper era el que estaba peor, murmurando una y otra vez, rezando para que su angel estuviera a salvo. Yo se que yo estaria haciendo lo mismo si fuera mi Bella la que estuviera en su lugar.

Estaba tratando de tener una actitud esperazadora por ella, pero en mi mente no podia dejar de preguntarme: ¿Que pasa si no la encontramos viva? ¿Que haria Bella? Ella ya ha perdido a muchas personas en su vida, ¿como podria soportar otra perdida?

No seria justo para ella, y yo deseaba que hubiera una manera, una pequeña posibilidad, de que pudiera garantizar la seguridad de Alice, solo para hacer a Bella feliz.

Por supuesto no habia forma alguna, asi que tenia que ser fuerte por ella y esperar lo mejor.

Emmett salió del 512 hacia Canyon Road, tomando un retorno para salir de este lio. Desde que el habia crecido cerca de aqui, se habia aprendido todas las rutas , ahorrando tiempo y los nervios de Jasper.

Rosalie habia conseguido la dirección con Brandon antes de irnos, asi que ella le decia a Emmett hacia donde ir. Cuanto mas conducia, el numero de casas disminuian a lo largo de la carretera.

Rosalie vio el numero de la casa en el buzon de cartas, asi que Emmett tomó el camino de terrazeria. Dimos muchas vueltas y justo antes de preguntarnos de si habiamos tomado el camino correcto, una casa quedó a la vista.

No era nada lujosa. De hecho, la residencia era todo lo opuesto. La pintura blanca se estaba cayendo por el paso del tiempo y dos de las negras persianas que estaban en la planta de arriba se estaban cayendo, y también muchas tejas del techo se habian caido. El garage y el granero estaban a un lado de la casa, y no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Emmett se estacionó a una razonable distancia de la casa y salimos. Como una reacción natural, gentilmente empuje a Bella entre mi cuerpo y el auto, protegiendola de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser invisible.

Por lo que sabemos, James podria estar escondido en la casa, con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

El pensamiento envió una oleada de furia por todo mi cuerpo, queria entrar a la casa y matar a cualquier hijo de puta que fuera tan tonto como para meterse en mi camino.

Jasper se dirigió a la casa.

-Esperen. No sabemos que lo hay allí. Necesitamos un plan-dije.

-Edward, tal vez no lo entiendas-Jaspes se dió la vuelta para darme una mirada fría, su voz temblaba de emoción. -Alice..._mi_ Alice podría estar en esa casa con sólo Dios sabe quién. Asi que si piensas que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo aqui afuera-extendió sus brazos- hablando sobre que es lo que vamos a hacer, puedes pensar de nuevo- bajo sus brazos y sus ojos brillaban. -Tengo que encontrarla.

-Ok, entendemos Jasper, pero no creo que sea conveniente actuar asi. Y Rose y Bella no van, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a entrar a la casa- dijo Emmett, agarrando a Rosalie del brazo y empujandola suavemente al asiento del pasajero del auto. Empecé a hacer lo mismo con Bella, metiendola al asiento trasero.

-Emmett, tu no me vas a dejar en el coche. ¡Maldita sea!- le gruñó Rosalie a su marido. Bella me miró, poniendo resistencia a mis esfuerzos, a pesar de que no podia compertir contra mi.

Una vez que estuvieron en el coche, cerro la puerta y les puso el seguro con el control. Rosalie se resistió un momento, pero después se detuvo cuando Bella le susurró algo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y se despidió de nosotros con la mano.

-Edward, Emmett, vamos, dense prisa. Van a estar bien, vamos- dijo Jasper, en dirección a la casa, de nuevo.

Conforme lo seguia, tenia el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal.

**Queda aclarar que los presentimiento de Edward, en esta historia, NUNCA se equivocan! u_u**

**Ya pueden ir sacando sus propias conclusiones, ehehehehe!**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Hahahah estan a NADA, pero nadita de encontrar a James! D:**

**Se que es atrasado pero...FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que se la hayan pasado super bien! Y claro en compañia de toda su familia y todos aquellos a quienes quieren :) Como les fue? Que les dejo el señor de rojo? Jejejeje... Que les regalaron?**

**Heeehh, yo les digo, me regalaron dos libros! :) y la pelicula de Eclipse! Yeah ajjaa! XD**

**Les dejo este capitulo, que será el último del año! Hahahahaha no puedo creer que ya tengo aqui 2 años! Muchisisimas gracias Chicas por permitirme seguir en este increible lugar, la verdad es que ahora ya sin FF no puedo vivir! Y uds. Son las responsables de esto! Les doy las gracias por seguirme y dejarme sus lindos comentarios que siempre me hacian y me hacen MUY feliz.**

**Espero que este 2010 les haya ido muy bien y que en el 2011 les vaya MUCHISIMO mejor. Mil gracias por todo, en serio que no tengo como agradecerlos, solo espero que Dios las bendiga mucho hoy y siempre :D**

**Perdon si el capitulo tiene faltas de ortografia, pero es que no tengo Word y el open office no tiene corrector! Asi que...perdon n_n''**

**Aqui les dejo mi face y mi twitter :9**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Gracias x todos mis chicas las lindas, las amo y las amare por siempre..**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson :')**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, estaba secuestrada y ellos piensan que pueden dejarme encerrada en el auto. No lo creo.

Rosalie estaba forcejeando y una vez que le dije que tenia un plan, ella cedio. Espere a que los chicos entraran a la casa antes de explicarle lo que queria hacer. Rose murmuró algo asi como "bastardos sexistas".

-Esos idiotas, ¿no saben que no pueden dejarnos aqui encerradas? Lo unico que tengo que hacer es jalar hacia arriba el seguro y soy libre. Esos torpes, incorregibles, ignorantes, insensibles, desconsiderados, pendejos, estupidos anticuados- despotricó Rose hacia la puerta por donde ellos habian desaparecido.

_Si las miradas mataran..._

-Rose, no creo que Alice este en la casa- comence.

-¿Porque no? ¿No confias en Tom y Brandon?- ella habia tomado a mal mi comentario y ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que confio. Pero conozco a James y se que no seria tan tonto como para esconderse en casa de ella. Él mas bien la esconderia en un taller o en una choza, cualquier lugar fuera del camino. Asi que, mientras los chicos quieren ser super-heroes y protegernos en el auto, por ese conocimiento fue la unica razon por la que deje de forcejear y deje que fueran adentro. Vamos a escabullirnos en los otros edificios para buscarla ahi. Estoy casi segura de que encontraremos algo.

-Si estas tan segura...¿pero como vamos a salir sin ser escuchadas? No hay forma silenciosa de cerrar la puerta del auto y no podemos dejarla abierta. Pueden mirar hacia afuera y darse cuenta de que no estamos en el auto.

-Buen punto. Pero somos inteligentes y encontraremos una forma.

Despues de discutirlo un poco, decidimos de que saldriamos, y luego gentil y silenciosamente cerrariamos la puerta, empujandola hasta que escucharamos el click. Era la unica forma de salir sin alertar a todo el bosque.

El auto estaba a un lado de los arboles, asi que nos escondimos entre ellos. En realidad no queria lidiar con la ira de Edward si nos atrapaba. Decidimos checar primero en el garage.

La puerta lateral no estaba cerrada con llave. Adentro, un auto viejo estaba estacionado, cubierto en lo que parecian toneladas de polvo. Rose dejo salir un silbido.

-Wow. Un porsche 1953 roadster 365, en excelentes condiciones- ella caminó hacia el lado del conductor, murmurando acerca del auto. Recorrí la habitacion, en busca de cualquier señal de que Alice podría haber estado allí.

-Rose, deja de mirar el auto y ayudame a buscar.

-Aguarda un momento, hay algo en el asiento del copiloto- metió la mano por la ventana abierta, agarrando lo que sea que fuera. -Es un pedazo de papel- desdobló el papel, leyendo lo que habia en el. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, con una mezcla de diferentes emociones, esperanza, enojo y tristeza.

-Leela en voz alta, mientras miro alrededor- le dije, no queriendo ver directamente el papel, temiendo lo que estuviera en el.

_Muy bien, Bella. Siempre supe que eras inteligente._

_Pero aun asi, no tan astuta como yo._

_Por supuesto que encontraste la casa de Victoria y probablemente mandaste a _

_tu noviecito adentro para buscar a Alice._

_Pero él no la encontrara._

_Hay un mapa escondido dentro del porsche,_

_sigue los puntos que deje en el y te llevara a donde quiero que vayas._

_Pero deja a tu novio, si lo llego a ver lastimare a tu pequeña amiga._

_Sera horrible hacerle eso, pero ella es una chica hermosa, luchadora,_

_tan llena de vida y positivismo, pero hare lo que debo de hacer._

_Sera mejor que te des prisa, Bella_

_Con el amor mas profundo, tuyo: James._

Mi estomago estaba revuelto y hubiese vomitado si no hubiera querido perder el tiempo. Rose estaba en el auto, buscando el mapa que James dejó. Aun estaba atonita, preocupada por mi amiga.

-Lo tengo. Parece que James quiere que vayamos a la isla de Blake.

-¿Donde queda eso?- pregunte.

-A una hora de viaje en barco, al sur de la isla Bainbridge. ¿Lista? Tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos irnos antes de que los chicos salgan.

-Pero Emmett tiene las llaves...-me detuve cuando Rosalie sacó otras llaves. -¿Como las conseguiste?

-Puedo ser muy persuasiva- dijo, con una sonrisa malvada.

Regresamos al auto, entranmos y sin cerrar las puertas, luego arrancamos el auto. Sucedio muy rapido, sobre todo porque Rose apreto el acelerador. El auto aceleró por el camino de tierra, siendo manejado excelentemente.

Odiaba hacerle esto a Edward, pero ahora no me preocupaba su bienestar, el estaba seguro lejos de mi.

**Edward POV**

Emmett entró primero, la viaja casa sonaba como casa de terror por el sonido que hacia cada vez que avanzabamos. El entarimado piso rechino a señal de protesta de nuestros pesos y las paredes también rechinaron. Jasper fue a la cocina; Emmett entró a la sala de estar. Les hice una seña de que iba a ir al piso de arriba.

Con cada paso que daba habia un chirrido y la barandilla estaba tambaleante. Era una excusa pobre para un hogar. En el piso de arriba, gire a la derecha. Habia tres puertas a elegir. Escogi la mas cercana a la escalera y abri la puerta.

Estaba vacia, a excepción de una cama desnuda y un closet vacio.

Encontre lo mismo detras de las otras dos puertas. Un poco decepcionado, baje las escaleras, encontrandome con los demas al inicio de las escaleras.

-No encontre nada- dijo Jasper con cansancio.

-Nada para mi también- dijo Emmett frotando la espalda de Jasper. El pobre chico parecia estar a punto de llorar.

-La encontraremos. Vayamos afuera y digamosle a las chicas. Luego podremos tener una lluvia de ideas y...-me detuve cuando escuche el arranque de un auto.

Comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta de enfrente. Emmett tiro la puerta, sin detenerse apenas y salto los escalones del porche.

Ya era demasiado tarde, claro esta; las luces traseras del auto estaban desaparenciendo por el bosque.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Emmett se rasco la cabeza. -Mierda-.

**OMG! Pobres de mis chicos sexy's! Como si no tuviera ya una preocupacion muy grande al estar buscando a Alice y luego estas chicas temerarias se les escapan...hahahahahaha!**

**¿Como la ven con Rosalie? Cuando se enoja...se enoja feo, casi como la mayoria de las mujeres xD**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? OMG! Yo me quede en shock con la carta de James, en serio que sentia que iba a salir de la cajuela del auto y se las iba a robar, jajaja xD**

**Mis niñas! Este es el primer capitulo del 2011 :) hahahaha en serio espero que lo disfruten! :)**

**Acomparacion de otras caps. Recibi menos reviews, pero naaa, lo entiendo estaban de vacaciones o estaban cansadas como para prender la compu ;) pero me harian feliz si me dejan saber que les parecio este capitulo, si?**

**En realidad siento MUCHO! Las chicas que entran mañana a la escuela! U_U recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria y mi hermano en la prepa y el entraba hasta febrero ¬_¬''**

**Bueno, me retiro! No sin antes agradecerlos MUUUUCHISIMO sus reviews! :)**

**Aqui les dejo, como siempre, mi:**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Las quiero mucho mis nenas bellas! :D**

**Se me cuidan mucho**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Todos miramos hacia el bosque, sin saber que hacer. Emmett no podia formar una oracion completa.

-¿Como...pero...entonces? ¿Rose? ¿Donde?...¡Oh, mierda! ¡Edward se han ido!- farfulló.

-No me digas, Sherlock- Jasper murmuró.

-Pero, ¿como nosotros...? ¡Jasper, tenemos que hacer algo!- Emmett, gritó, desesperado.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Pensaste que me iba a quedar sentado en este antiguo vertedero esperando a que ellas regresaran? ¡Controlate Emmett!- gritó de vuelta.

Con un gemido frustrado, Emmett se sentó en el porche, inclinandose hacia adelante con los codos en sus rodillas, murmurando blasfemias. Comence a meditar, posibilidades corrian por mi mente.

No habia nada en que pudiera pensar.

Me habia perdido tanto en mis pensamiento, que no me habia dado cuenta de que Jasper habia desaparecido. Emmett habia puesto su cabeza entre sus manos, murmurando incoherencias.

El sol se estaba poniendo, nuestra unica fuente de luz se estaba desvaneciendo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque. -¿Jasper? ¿Donde estas?- pase por encima de un arbol caido, llendo mas adentro del bosque.

Segui adelante, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Mi mente se sumergió en la semana pasada con Bella. Y ahora ella se ha marchado, sin dejar una pista de donde podria haber ido. El mundo se volvio borroso, frio, luego desapareció...

-Doc, lo estamos perdiendo.

-No, no lo estamos.

-¿Debo ir preparando las paletas de choques?

-No, Emmett. Ademas no tenemos un desfibrilador aqui.

-Talvez podemos despertar a Eddie usando los cables de auto. Esos choques serian muy buenos.

-Pero él no esta MURIENDO.

-Así que...

-¿Jasper? ¿Emmett? ¿Que diablos pasó?- pregunté, con un ligero gemido. Estaba acostado sobre algo incomodo, asi que me lavanté para quitar lo que sea que fuera.

Una roca.

-Hey, miren eso- Emmett me arrebató la roca de mis manos. -¡Genial!

Jasper estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Él extendió su mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. -Hombre, la verdad, no sabemos. Te fuiste por media hora y decidimos ir a buscarte. Te encontramos en el suelo del bosque, inconsciente.

Emmett seguia mirando la roca. Yo creo, honestamente, que ha perdido la cabeza. De todas formas no estaria perdiendo demasiado...

-Escuche que hablabas de un auto- me volvi hacia a Jasper, expectante.

-Si, cuando estabas inconsciente, me fui a buscar algo, tal vez un indicio de sobre a donde fueron las chicas.

-¿Y?

-En el garage, encontré un auto viejo, despues de unos ajustes, puede hacerlo funcionar. No creo que lo podamos lavar, pero nos llevará hacia donde necesitemos ir.

-¿Y a donde tenemos que ir? Ellas no dijeron a donde fueron- dije lo obvio.

-Ahi es donde estas mal. Encontré esto en el tablero del auto- me entregó un pedazo de papel.

Lei lo que decia. -¿Y? ¿Que tiene que ver "Blake" en esto?

-¿No conoces todo Seattle?- preguntó Emmett. -La isla de Blake está cerca de Bremerton. Rose sabe sobre ella.

-Yo sugiero que lo intentemos. Es todo lo que tenemos y yo, realmente, ya no quiero seguir aqui.- dijo Jasper.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero ambos, Jasper y Emmett, traian una linterna. Ellos apuntaron con ella hasta un viejo coche, que estaba aparcado a unos sies metros.

-¿Que diablos es eso? Ese coche queda en un museo, no en el camino- dije asombrado.

-Bueno, es lo único, en una gran distancia, con cuatro ruedas y un motor en marcha. Por lo tanto, somos suertudos y hay que ser agradecidos. Vamos- dijo Jasper, caminando hacia el lado del conductor.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Emmett, saltando en el asiento del co-piloto. Suspiré.

**¿Que les parecio? Se que es un capitulo de transición, pero no se desesperen encontran a las chicas muuuy pronto! :)**

**Edward, en este capitulo, me parecio muy Bella en "New Moon" n_n'' **

**Me encantaria que me dijeran que les pareció...yo ame que los chicos se pusieron todos paranoicos n_n cositas bellas.**

**Estoy triste porque hoy entre a la escuela! ¬_¬'' y lo peor de todo es que ahora entro a las 7! Me tengo que levantar a las 5:30! Pero lo bueno es que salgo mas temprano y me da mas tiempo de actualizar**

**Muchisimas gracias x sus reviews del capitulo pasado, trato de contestarlos todos, sorry si se me pasa uno de contestar...**

**Bueno, ya saben, pueden encontrarme en FB O twitter**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, espero que esten bien :) Los quiero muchisimo**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ya lo saben chicas. Nada me pertenece ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni mi alma; sus dueños respectivos son countrydoglover, Stephenie Meyer y Robert Pattinson. **

**Edward POV**

Conducir por la carretera e ir sentando en el estrecho asiento trasero, me hacia pensar seriamente en el homicidio.

-¡Emmett, si no te callas en tres segundos, te voy a aventar del auto! –le grite, lo cual no ayudo a mi creciente dolor de cabeza.

-Pero es un "canta con nosotros" –se quejo. –Puedes unirte tú también, es una canción divertida.

_"Romeo save me,  
They try to tell me how to feel,  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,  
It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Maldito Emmett y su gusto por la música country. Se la ha pasado cantando desde que descubrió que la radio del auto funcionaba. En estos momentos, el estaba prácticamente envuelto en las letras de la canción de Taylor Swift, _love story._

Desde el momento que habíamos tomado la I-5, hemos estado atorados en el tráfico, todo iba hacia Seattle. El tráfico era un infierno, pero la voz de Emmett era algo peor.

-Chicos, tengo una gran idea. –dijo Emmett, su voz resonó en el espacio confinado.

Suspire. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

-Creo que deberíamos comprar celulares nuevos. Se que dijiste que debíamos de dejar de usar nuestros celulares viejos, porque así nos rastrearían, pero así no estaríamos incomunicados.

-De hecho, no es una mala idea…. –Jasper admitió reacio. Asentí con la cabeza, revisando los pros y los contras de esta idea.

Pros: Estaríamos en constante comunicación, posiblemente, si nos separáramos, las encontraríamos mas rápido.

Contras:…

-No puedo pensar en una razón para oponerme- conteste.

-¡Si!- Emmett festejo antes de poner de nuevo la música, y cantar a todo pulmón.

_A lo mejor, cuando nos detengamos, puedo comprar unas orejeras. _

No nos tomo mucho tiempo el detenernos en una tienda de celulares. Verizon Wireless fue lo primero que encontramos. Un vendedor ansioso camino hacia nosotros tan pronto como entramos a la tienda. Su chaleco de Verizon estaba cubierto de insignias de buen vendedor.

-Bienvenidos caballeros, mi nombre es George, ¿Cómo les puedo ayudar el día de hoy?- la sonrisa de George era forzada y lo suficientemente brillante como para competir contra una estrella.

En el auto, fui elegido como el vocero, siendo el más diplomático del grupo. –Buenos días, estamos buscando comprar nuevos celulares. Estoy seguro de que puede ayudarnos. –le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Correctamente, ¿tienen algo en mente? –pregunto, guiándonos a la fila de celulares.

-¡Oh, oh, oh!- Emmett levanto su mano, saltando sobre sus pies. –Quiero uno de esos celulares que tienen Walkie-Talkie incluido.

-Nuestra línea _push to talk __**(**_**1)**, creo que los puedo ayudar con eso- dijo George.

-Ahora esperen un minuto –interrumpió Jasper. -¿Quién dijo que podías decidir, Emmett?

Discutimos por quince minutos, después de todo, dejamos que Emmett se saliera con la suya. Podría jurar que en sus ojos se habían empezado a formar lágrimas, por lo que acepte a comprar los celulares.

Jasper y yo compramos celulares iguales, un Adventures plateado **(2)**, mientras que Emmett, quien siempre tiene que ser diferente, compro un G'z One Boulder **(3) **naranja.

Gracias al cielo, teníamos dinero en efectivo suficiente como para pagar los celulares, pero solo después de los descuentos que nos hicieron. Emmett ni siquiera tenía treinta segundo fuera de la tienda antes de comenzar a probar los Walkie-Talkie.

-Adelante, Eddie. Cambio –dijo por el micrófono.

-Emmett estoy parado justo a tu lado. Basta. Además, no se como puedes estar tan feliz mientras Rose, Bella y Alice están desaparecidas. ¿Dónde están tus valores? –le pregunte, cansado de sus payasadas.

-Los tengo. ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por las chicas? ¿Crees que porque estoy feliz no amo a mi esposa? Bueno, te equivocas, porque amo a Rose mas de lo que es físicamente posible. ¡Así que puedes cerrar la boca, Edward! –gritó, poniéndose nariz a nariz conmigo.

Yo nunca había escuchado hablar a Emmett con vox tan emotiva. Cuando el quería, el podía poner un brillante mascara para ocultar que era lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza. Él podía pretender ser un simplón pero todo era una farsa, una farsa que se puso para ocultar su dolorido corazón.

-¿Edward? –pregunto Emmett, su voz era un susurro roto. –Vamos a encontrarlas, ¿verdad? Tenemos que hacerlo. Acabo de encontrarla, no seria justo perderla justo ahora.

-Estoy en el mismo barco que tu. Yo amo a Bella tanto como tu amas a Rose o como Jasper lo hace con Alice. Todos sentimos lo mismo, pero no podemos permitir que nuestras emociones obstaculicen nuestro pensamientos y acciones. Tenemos que tener la mente en claro por ellas. Recuerda eso, y ellas estarán bien –le dije.

_Solo puedo tener esperanza…_

-Pero, chicos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha si queremos encontrarlas –les recordé.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Emmett. Eso no duro mucho…

Hice que Jasper se fuera en la parte de atrás, insistiendo en manejar yo. Pronto nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. La hora pico **(4) **había acabado, así que el camino estaba algo desolado. El centro de Seattle era diferente.

Al mediodía, la mayoría de la gente estaba por salir a sus descansos del almuerzo. Los cláxones estaban sonando, peatones corrían por la calle, los celulares pegados a sus orejas.

Seguí las indicaciones por el frente de la bahía, y por donde el ferry ancló. El siguiente viaje hace Bainbridge era a las dos treinta, pero era recomendable que arribáramos antes para asegurar un lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer por dos horas? –pregunto Emmett, emergiendo con preocupación con su nuevo celular **(5)**.

Estacionamos el Porsche en el estacionamiento del ferry, y caminamos por la borda.

Mas recuerdos de Bella aparecieron, sus palabras de aquella primera noche sonaron en mis oídos, recordando su dulce voz una y otra vez. '_Las estrellas…'_

-¡Edward! ¡Estas en medio del camino! –grito Emmett. Salí de mi estupor, corriendo hacia la acera. –Tengo hambre.

Me reí. –Tú siempre tienes hambre. ¿Qué les parece ir a la 'olla del cangrejo'?

Estaba decidido. La especialidad del restaurant era 'el plato combinado del Capitán'. Un plato lleno de almejas, mejillones, camarones, maíz y papas que el mesero deja sobre la mesa, dejándole al cliente un babero y un mazo para comer su comida. Ordenamos dos, sin saber la cantidad de comida que íbamos a recibir.

Cuando el camarero dejo nuestro pedido sobre la mesa, el monto era enorme. La montaña de comida cubría cada centímetro cuadrado de la mesa. Emmett no perdió tiempo antes de que comenzara a devorar su lado de la montaña.

Una hora más tarde, los tres apenas nos podíamos mover. Sentía que mi estomago iba a explotar si respiraba demasiado aire. Hicimos media hora en caminar una milla hacia el muelle del ferry.

Llegar hasta ahí fue insoportable, mi estomago estaba lleno de pescados y mariscos. Con minutos de sobra, llegamos hasta donde un largo bote con llevaría a la bahía.

A todo el mundo se le instruyó salir de sus vehículos y se les pidió ir a la cubierta del segundo nivel. Una pequeña mesera sirvió bocadillos y agua, y múltiples mesas y sillas estaban junto a la ventana. Emmett se fue a la terraza de atrás, mirando desde atrás la ciudad.

El movimiento del barco hizo que me mareara. Me di cuenta de que yo no era el único.

Jasper se veía un poco verde, y por la forma es que se balanceaba, me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho…

Corrió hacia el baño de hombre, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

No queriendo herir su orgullo, me reuní con Emmett afuera. Hacia frio, el aire de diciembre azotaba. Estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo.

Pero cuando yo mire abajo, me perdí. El contenido de mi estomago se levanto, quemando mi garganta.

-¡Ew, Edward! –lo fulmine con la mirada, lo que le causo risa. –Lo siento hermano, pero acabas de alimentar a los peces.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas. Emmett se quedo afuera, mientras Jasper y yo nos quedamos adentro, felizmente sentados tan lejos de las ventanas como nos era posible.

Cuando el capitán anuncio que íbamos a llegar en breve, solté un suspiro de alivio.

El barco anclo en el muelle, luego bajaron la puerta para dejar salir los coches que estaban abordo.

Seguimos un mapa turístico hasta un señor con un bote privado, quien llevaba personas a la Isla de Blake.

La esposa del hombre, Karen, una mujer de edad avanzada con una sonrisa amable, nos dijo que iba a estar en casa hasta mañana.

-Fue a llevar a dos jóvenes damas a la Isla de Blake. Se fuera hace una hora. Estaría encantada de servirles la cena, sin embargo solo estaba haciendo asado –nos dijo, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para nosotros.

Mi corazón salto ante las noticias de Bella, sin embargo, mi estómago reacciono mal cuando la comida fue mencionada.

-Siento lo de sus rosas, señora –me disculpe de nuevo, una hora después.

-Calla, chico. Nada que un poco de agua no pueda curar. Ahora, acuéstate de nuevo y tomate eso –Karen me dio una taza humeante. –Bébetela, hará que te sientas mejor.

Con cautela, tome un sorbo del líquido negro oscuro. –Mmm, chocolate caliente. Tiene razón, si ayuda a mi estomago.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. He vivido lo suficiente como para saber que cura un dolor de estomago –con esto, la anciana entro a la cocina. –Van a tener que quedarse en un hotel cercano, hasta que mi esposo regrese claro. –ella grito desde la cocina.

-Eso esta bien. Ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros –le dije.

-Sera mejor que se pongan en marcha. Solo el Señor sabe en lo que su amigo se meterá si no se corrige a tiempo –dijo ella, caminando hacia la habitación. Sus ojos brillaban ante su broma y yo sonreí.

-Gracias y estoy verdaderamente avergonzado por lo de las rosas.

-No fue nada –ella se acerco a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta.

-Estaremos de vuelta en la mañana –prometí, caminando hacia donde Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando de nuevo con el motor del auto.

_Con esperanzas, no seria muy tarde para llegar a Bella…_

**1_. Es muy obvia la definicion de push to talk, pero no se leia tan bien si la ponia en español.**

**2_. y 3_. Esos celulares, ¡si existen! Los busque por interner y estan aca bien sofisticados y bien nice.**

**4_. En mi pais, la hora pico, es la hora donde hay muchisimo trafico.**

**5_. Esa parte fue particularmente de traducir, asi que si no se entiende mucho...perdon n_n**

**Hijole...en serio que no tengo vergüenza...bueno si! En serio que nunca pense que me iba a tardar tanto en actualizar D: **

**Hay mis niñas en serio que no se por donde empezar. Yo creo que las excusas estan de menos, en serio que me siento muuuy mal el haberlas dejo por tanto tiempo...2 meses y medio! D: aun no me la creo!**

**Les dire asi rapidito porque el de mi ausencia: A los poquitos dias de haber actualizado por ultima vez tuve un problema horrible en mi casa y la verdad que si me deprimio bastante. Tambien estoy toda emo-depresiva porque ya terminaron las graciones de Amanecer! T_T y luego tambien andaba bien metida en Twitter (xD) con eso de que Chris Weitz tiene twitter me hace preguntarle muchas tonterias y que creen? Si me las contesta (bueno algunas). Ya estoy en mi ultimo semestre y estoy haciendo mi papeleo para irme a EUA a estudiar y trabajar n_N**

**Solo quiero darles las gracias por sus increibles reviews, fueron poquitos, pero los atosoro con todo el alma n_n **

**Les puedo pedir un favorsote? ¿Creen que podemos llegar a los 400? Son solo 17 reviews! NADA del otro mundo! La verdad es que recibo muchas alertar de historia y autor y reviews casi no! No me quejo, amo sus reviews! :D**

**Siento mucho la tardanza y espero recibir sus reviews! Y su apoyo, como siempre me lo han brindado :D**

**Las quiero mucho...**

**Ya saben donde encontrarme:**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: Alexia Sanchez**

**aahh! Por cierto me hice un blog (con eso de que me voy a EUA, tengo que mantener a mi madre informada de lo que haga, pero tambien lo utilizare para, no se, poner previews o cosas asi) si lo quieren visitar son bienvenidas.**

**www. alexcullenpattinson. blogspot. com **

**Ultima cosa y ya me voy...¿vieron las fotos infiltradas de Breaking Dawn? Yo mori! :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ya lo saben chicas. Nada me pertenece ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni mi alma; sus dueños respectivos son ****countrydoglover****, ****Stephenie Meyer ****y ****Robert Pattinson.**

-.-.-

El camino para encontrar un hotel decente nos tomó más de una hora. Finalmente, nos decidimos por quedarnos en un establecimiento local. Una joven detrás del mostrador nos sonrió ampliamente cuando entramos por las puertas. En su etiqueta de nombre decía Jennifer.

-Hola –dijo con timidez.

-Hola, ¿podría darnos tres habitaciones, por favor? –le pregunte amablemente, dándole mi sonrisa mas convincente.

Ella me regresó la sonrisa. –Me encantaría, señor, pero solo disponemos de dos –ella dijo en tono de disculpa mientras mantenía su vista en la pantalla de la computadora.

Miré a mis amigos. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, las tomaremos.

Jennifer nos registró, dándonos nuestras llaves de la habitación y deseándonos una buena noche.

El lugar no tenía elevadores, pero como solo tenía dos plantas la subida no era algo insoportable.

-Hey chicos, ¡tienen una piscina! –Emmett dijo mientras subíamos. Suspiré, tratando de mantenerme calmado por su comportamiento infantil.

Una vez en una de las habitaciones, Emmett decidió que quería ir a dar un paseo. Él afirmaba haber visto un parque cerca, y él quería estar solo.

Encendí la pequeña televisión del cuarto mientras Jasper paseaba por la habitación. Un popular programa estaba, no lo suficiente como para tener mi atención, pero hacia ruido de fondo en mis pensamientos.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba lejos de Bella, más podía sentir, creciendo a cada momento, de que ella estaba en peligro. Podía decir que Jasper estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Esta noche le traemos noticias de última hora en Port Orchard –dijo una reportera. –Una joven mujer fue encontrada hoy en la noche, con moretones y un poco agitada. Ella dice que su nombre es Alice Brandon –la pantalla mostraba una foto de Alice, viva, siendo subida a una ambulancia. –Ella quería mandar un aviso a sus amigos, y citó:"Es una trampa. No sigan las pistas. Es una trampa". Las autoridades no han dado a conocer más información sobre la mujer, quien esta en el Harborview Medical Center –Jasper ya estaba tomando su abrigo y su celular. –Esta ha sido Alexis Coytee para King 5 News.

La transmisión se perdió y volvió a un comercial justo cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación de abría.

-Edward, Jasper miren lo que me encontré – dijo Emmett mientras pateaba la puerta para cerrarla.

En sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño cachorrito, muy probablemente un Labrador chocolate, luchando en sus brazos, tratando de llegar a su rostro.

-Estaba en el parque, todo solito. No podía dejarlo, y tiene los ojos cafés más hermosos que he visto –él continuó.

Miré al perro a los ojos, acordando de que eran bonitos, pero no mas bonitos o hermosos que los profundos y encantadores ojos marrones de Bella.

Jasper se acercó, miró al perrito y luego se echó a reír. –Uh, Emmett, no es un niño. Pero ella tiene ojos muy bonitos.

-¿Entonces como vas a llamarla? –le pregunté.

Él lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. –Molly. Ese era el nombre de la hermana pequeña de Rose, la que perdió después de una larga batalla contra la leucemia. Creo que a Rose le gustaría ella –dijo, levantando a la perrita mirándola a los ojos.

Estaba sorprendido de que Emmett pudiera recordar detalles. Él ni siquiera recuerda lo que hace de vez en cuando.

Jasper determinó que era suficiente una pequeña charla. –Emmett, encontraron a Alice.

-¿Bella y Rosalie? ¿Tan pronto?

-No, alguien más la encontró. Ella esta viva, en el Harborview Medical Center. Tengo que ir por ella, ella dijo que Bella y Rose están siguiendo una trampa –explicó Jasper.

-¿Qué? Entonces tenemos que ir a buscar a Rose –exclamó Emmett.

Estábamos rotos, todos queriendo recuperar a nuestros respectivos amores. Sólo teníamos un auto y tiempo limitado.

La discusión fue creciendo hasta que estábamos gritándonos uno al otro. Estaba a punto de decirle a Jasper que era un idiota cuando el teléfono del hotel sonó.

-Hola –espeté por el teléfono.

-Disculpe, señor. Es Jennifer de la recepción. Tengo un par de quejar acerca del ruido que están haciendo.

-Lo siento, vamos a tratar de calmarnos. Gracias y tenga una buena noche –dije antes de golpear el teléfono en su soporte.

Me pellizque el puente de mi nariz, mi cabeza estaba palpitando.

-No se que es lo que vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que ir por nuestras chicas- ¿Cómo? No lo se, pero si hay voluntad hay un camino –les dije.

Discutimos un poco más, pero tranquilamente, mientras íbamos bajando las escaleras para ir a la recepción.

Jennifer estaba obviamente confundida, pero no pregunto por nuestra precipitada salida del hotel.

El viaje en coche se llenó de nuestros gritos, una y otra vez, acerca de que íbamos a hacer primero. La carretera serpenteaba a lo largo de la orilla del agua. Teníamos opciones limitadas.

El ferry de Seattle solo tenía un recorrido de noche y eso fue a medianoche. Si íbamos a ver a Alice primero, teníamos una hora y media para llegar al muelle.

Por otro lado, teníamos que esperar hasta en la mañana para conseguir un pasaje a Blake Island.

Pasamos junto a un muelle de propiedad privada a un kilometro antes de llegar al muelle del ferry, Emmett me gritó para detener el auto. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado en su porche, con una cerveza en su mano, mirando hacía la bahía.

-¡Señor! Disculpe, pero necesito prestado su bote. Por favor, ¡le daré lo que quiera! –le rogué al hombre.

Él me miró como si estuviera tonto, pero no me importo. Nos miró a nosotros tres y luego al auto.

-¿Lo que quiera? –el preguntó y yo asentí. – Es un buen coche el que tienes ahí. Si quieres desesperadamente el bote, déjame el auto, y es todo tuyo.

Me volví hacia Jasper.

-Dale el auto. Pero no voy contigo. Tengo que ir con Alice, además, el ferry no esta lejos de aquí y puedo caminar. Tu y Emmett vayan a buscar a Rose y Bella –dijo.

Me acerqué a él, dándole un abrazo.

-Buena suerte –dijo.

Acepte con el dueño del bote, entregándole las llaves del auto a cambio de las llaves del bote.

Emmett subió al cachorro al bote, y luego se subió él. Le pase la llave y se instalo para el paseo.

-Arranca el motor –dijo Emmett. –Vamos por nuestras chicas.

-.-.-

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Aaahh! Ya encontraron a Alice. ¿Que creen que pasara con Rose y Bella? Diganme que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus review! Ya solo nos hacen falta 4 para llegar a los 400 :D (estoy muy feliz)**

**Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana y que tengan un gran inicio de semana (aunque ya esten cansadas de la escuela, como yo xD)**

**Ya saben:**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Las quiero mucho! Y mil gracias por sus review**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de****countrydoglover****y de****Stephenie Meyer****respectivamente.**

**Alice POV**

El doctor ya había pinchado y cortado, cuestionado y comentado hasta que él determinó de que yo iba a estar bien. Él quería que me quedara por un día o dos, pero me explicó que solo era por precaución.

Estaba ansiosa e indefensa en esta cama de hospital, sólo puedo esperar a que Bella recibiera mi mensaje antes de caer en la trampa de James.

La enfermera entró a mi habitación, checando mis signos vitales de nuevo. Después de un minuto o dos, ella salió, dejándome sola. Cerré mis ojos, queriendo más que nada, unos minutos de tranquilo sueño.

-¿Señorita Brandon? –una joven enfermera llamó, tocando en la puerta ya abierta. Yo gemí. –Alguien está aquí para verla, señorita.

Abrí mis ojos al instante, rezando que fuera Bella, que estuviera bien.

Para mi sorpresa, Jasper, su cabello revuelto y su cara pálida, estaba detrás de la enfermera. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y estaba feliz de que él estuviera ahí.

Yo sonreí, y él se abrió paso entre la enfermera, quién salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Oh, Jasper. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté.

Sus preocupados ojos estaban mirándome, de arriba abajo, buscando por lesiones evidentes. –Estoy bien, en serio –le prometí.

Sin embargo, estaba congelado, y no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entró.

-Jasper, ¿qué pasa? –le pregunté, comenzando a cansarme.

Sus ojos azules, finalmente miraron los míos, y pude ver las lágrimas. Pero mucho más, había amor y alivio también. Ver eso hizo que mi corazón se hinchara, y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Eras tú –susurré. –Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, todo lo que pensaba era 'tengo que sobrevivir, tengo que hablar con Jasper una vez más. Tengo que decirle como me siento' -. Él se acerco poco a poco a la cama, sentándose en la orilla. –Te quiero, Jasper.

Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y de repente se inclinó y me abrazó fuertemente. Él, incoherentemente, estaba sollozando frases entrecortadas sobre lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que me quería y lo preocupado que estaba si no volvía a verme.

Nos quedamos allí, abrazados. Él ocupo la mayor parte de la pequeña cama, pero me sentía segura en sus fuertes brazos.

-Alice, ¿qué te pasó? –me preguntó, después de un largo tiempo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me acurruqué más cerca a él, preparándome mentalmente para repasar los últimos días.

-Ustedes estaban esperando afuera del baño cuando los dos hombres me atraparon. Uno susurraba que debían esperar para ver si Bella llegaba, pero el otro, al quién reconocí como el bartender, dijo que ya se había ido. Yo estaba asustada, hasta que descubrí lo idiota que era ese par.

"Ellos actuaban como si trataran se recrear a los Tres Chiflados, siempre golpeándose y bromeando entre sí. Ellos usaron sus nombres reales. No creo que fuera secuestradores profesionales, y obviamente nunca antes lo habían hecho".

"Ellos no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ocultarme nada, y yo estaba escondida en el hotel en Port Orchard. Ellos discutieron y pelearon todo el día, y contaron horribles historias de cómo castigarían a Bella por lo que les había hecho. Yo estaba bien alimentada, y nunca me pusieron un dedo encima. Hasta que llegó James.

Tuve que parar ahí para recuperar la compostura. Jasper hacía círculos en mi espalda para calmarme.

-Él estaba furioso con los otros dos por su descuido conmigo. Cuando está enojado, se pone violento. Se turnaba para golpearnos a los tres, a ellos por castigo, a mí por placer. Traté de luchar contra él, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Uno de sus golpes fue muy fuerte y fue ahí cuando perdí el conocimiento-.

"Cuando desperté, mi vestido estaba hasta mi estómago y todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi vista estaba borrosa. Pero el cuarto estaba en silencio".

"Después de buscar en todo el cuarto, me di cuenta de que no había nadie ahí. Una nota estaba sobre la mesa diciendo que volverían tan pronto terminarán lo que habían comenzado. No supe por cuanto tiempo me habían dejado ahí, así que rápidamente salí de ahí. Caminé a lo largo de la carretera y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un policía pasó por ahí".

-Estaba tan agradecida, que lloré todo el camino hacía el hospital. Jasper, ¿dónde está Bella? –le pregunté, una vez terminé con mi historia.

-Ella y Rose fueron a Isla de Blake para buscarte –dijo apretando su agarré sobre mí.

-¡Qué! ¿No te das cuenta de que están caminando hacía una trampa? Hay tres hombres abusivos esperando a castigarlas en esa isla, Jasper –grité, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente, ya que mi dolor de cabeza incrementó.

-Está bien, chicharito –su voz era suave. –Edward y Emmett fueron por ellas. Estoy seguro de que estarán bien. ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta? –negué con la cabeza y él continuó. –Nunca dijiste los nombres de los hombres que te agarraron. ¿Hay alguna razón?-.

-Solo no quiero pensar en eso ahora, pero te lo diré, solo para evitarlo más tarde –hice una pausa y Jasper esperó pacientemente. –El nombre del bartender es Jacob Black y el otro hombre es Mike Newton.

**Bella POV**

Me acerqué al muelle de madera vieja, agarrando a Rosalie cuando se movió bajo el peso adicional.

-Gracias de nuevo, Sean, por el paso y la agradable compañía –dijo Rosalie, dándole una sonrisa brillante.

-De nada, señora. Tenga un campamento seguro –nos dijo cuando se alejaba.

A Rosalie y a mi se nos ocurrió esta historia del campamento cuando me di cuenta que sonaría como una locura el que yo estuviera detrás de mi ex esposo, quién había secuestrado a mi mejor amiga. Sean no se dio cuenta de que no llevábamos suministros para acampar con nosotras, o si se dio cuenta y él no dijo nada.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi lo que Washington tenía con abundancia.

Arboles.

Eso es todo lo que yo podía ver a lo lejos, que no era mucho.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –me preguntó Rosalie.

Yo había oído poco acerca la isla de Blake. Rose había dicho que había un alojamiento turístico para acampar cerca de la parte superior de la isla, por lo que señalé hacía la playa rocosa, con la esperanza de encontrar camino entre los arboles.

El agua lamía la costa rocosa, y la brisa era fría. Envolví mis brazos fuertemente alrededor mío, maniobrando sobre los troncos y las rocas.

Una rama se rompió detrás de mí y justo cuando estaba por darme la vuelta, algo duro golpeó mi cabeza, y todo se volvió negro.

**¡Oh por dios! Se que no tengo perdón de nada en este mundo por haber tardado tanto. Wooow, fue el mayor tiempo que he tardo en actualizar… 6 meses! La verdad me siento muy mal con ustedes chicas.**

**Tengo que agradecer por los reviews del capítulo pasado….¡aún no creo que ya hayamos pasado los 400 reviews! Ustedes son de los mejor…las amo demasiado!**

**Espero que puedan perdonar mi enorme falta :/**

…**¿QUIÉN YA VIÓ AMANECER? ¿Cuántas veces? Buuu, yo solo la he visto 2 veces y sgfdsjtfryewdgfgrdsfaj AME CADA MALDITA ESCENA! Todo! Las canciones, las actuaciones! TODO! T_T no quiero que nada termine…bueno aún nos falta un año pero waaaaah! Snif, snif :'(**

**Una vez más le pido perdón y espero que me sigan apoyando de la increíble manera que siempre lo han hecho.**

**Ya saben**

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Tumblr: alexransom**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Las quiero, cuídense…que Edward las despierte de un sueño sexy y después se los cumpla…. :3**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Mira lo que has hecho, maldita sea. Pudiste haberla matado, idiota –una voz muy conocida gritó.

-Yo…yo realmente lo siento. Yo estaba pensando en la forma más rápida de atraparla antes de que nos descubriera –otra voz familiar tartamudeó, tropezando con sus palabras.

-Los dos son un par de imbéciles –rugió la primera voz, luego suspiró. Continuó en un escalofriante tono de calma. –Estoy harto de sus estúpidos errores, maldita sea. Será mejor que limpien su desastre o pagarán las consecuencias –las botas pisaron fuerte hasta la puerta, la cual fue cerrada fuertemente.

Hubo silencio durante tanto tiempo que pensé que la habitación estaba vacía. Después de un tiempo insoportablemente largo, raspaduras y pies siendo arrastrados, sonaban con fuerza sobre el piso de madera.

-Maldición, Mike, debiste de haberla golpeado con fuerza. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esté inconsciente? –hubo una breve pausa antes de que la voz continuara. –Espero que no sea por mucho. James prometió que una vez que haya terminado con ella, nos dejaría ir y más le vale que así sea.

-Tú te puedes quedar con Bella. Después de haberle dado una buena mirada a su amiga, nada se va a comparar. Sus piernas bien formadas y…

Me obligué a dejar de escuchar, incapaz de escuchar las cosas viles que estaban diciendo acerca de mi amiga. En su lugar, muy sutilmente analice mi situación.

Mis brazos estaban fijos sobre mi cabeza, atados con una cuerda. Estaba acostada boca arriba, completamente vestida, también mis tobillos estaban atados. No estaría del todo incomoda si todo esto no implicara a James.

Me estremecí con el pensamiento.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, pero tenía que ver donde estaba Rose. Abrí un poco los ojos y luego los abrí más ya que casi toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Levanté un poco la cabeza, al ver que tanto Mike como el otro hombre estaban viendo por las ventanas, sin prestar atención.

Buscando alguna señal de Rose, tuve una muy buena vista de todo el lugar. Un techo alto y paredes amarillo pálido, que no era especialmente bonito, pero era decente. Un ventilador de techo giraba rápidamente y una pequeña lámpara iluminaba un poco el gran espacio.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Rose estaba atada en la misma posición que yo, solo que ella aún seguía inconsciente. Esperaba que estuviera bien Mi cabeza aún palpitaba por el golpe.

Sonido apagados, como los de un televisor, venían de la puerta abierta, la cual supuse, llevaba al resto de la casa.

Dejé mi cabeza caer en la plana almohada, cerrando mis ojos, maldiciéndome mentalmente por mi estupidez. Debí de haber sabido que James pondría una trampa. Era algo clásico en James, el engaño. ¿Qué tan tonta puedo ser por caer en sus juegos dos veces?

Si me engañas una vez, culpa tuya. Si me engañas otra vez, culpa mía.

La vieja frase me vino a la cabeza, haciéndome sentir peor que nunca. Arriesgue la vida de dos amigas y posiblemente, la del único hombre que realmente me haría feliz, todo por mis viejos errores y decisiones irracionales.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, lamentando la decisión inmediatamente.

La única persona que juré odiar por el resto de mi vida, se rió sombríamente desde la puerta y todo lo que podía ver era su oscura silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su voz era tranquila pero peligrosa.

-Hola, Bella. Me alegra que hayas despertado, mi amor, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme –se apartó de la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hacia la cama. –Pero ahora que haz despertado, podemos comenzar la fiesta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

* * *

**Hola! (: aquí cumpliendoles en no tardar mucho en actualizar :D**

**Chan-chan-chan! ¿Que creen que la hará James a Bella? Ö aaahh solo una le atinó a que era James quién la había golpeado. **

**Muchisimas gracias a les nenas que dejaron review! Serán recompensadas con una noche con Rob (: ahí se los mando en el transcurso de la semana xD**

**También gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas y también a las que solamente leen :D**

**Aaww ya solo faltan 4 capítulos y el epílogo, los cuales espero poner antes de que termine el año ;)**

**Espero que estén muuuuy bien (: ya con ansias de que llegue la navidad...¿qué pedirán de regalo? Yo quiero que Robsten tenga al golden children :3 aaww!**

**Las quiero mucho mis niñas, espero que estén. SE CUIDAN**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.  
**

**Rose POV**

-Hola, Bella. Me alegra que hayas despertado, mi amor, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme –me estremecí donde estaba acostada, temiendo por Bella.

Me había despertado mientras Mike y Jacob, a quienes había apodado Estúpido e Imbécil, estaban dejando a Bella en la cama. Había estado fingiendo estar inconsciente desde entonces, teniendo que escuchar las cosas viles que estaban diciendo sobre nosotras.

El suelo crujía debajo de los pies de James, mientras se aproximaba a Bella. ¿Por qué no podía colapsar y tener una muerte horrible?

¿Qué podía hacer? Debe haber algo que lo distraiga, para que deje esta locura. Pero ¿qué llamaría suficientemente su atención para distraerlo por un tiempo? Miré la cara aterrada de Bella, e hice lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-¡Hey, desgraciado mal nacido! –grité a través de la habitación. -¿Sabías que eres la prueba de que la mierda tiene piernas y camina?

Levanté mi cabeza, lo más que pude, de la almohada, cuando lo vi girar lentamente hacía mí. Le di una mirada mortífera, la cual el me regresó.

-Ya tendrás tu turno, perra. Solo quédate ahí y quédate callada, como la pequeña estúpida perra que eres –me gruñó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo hacía Bella, quien se miraba más asustada que nunca. Sus ojos viajaban entre James y yo.

-Si solo pudieras utilizar tu cerebro un poco más, podrías llamarte a ti mismo medio ingenioso –le grité, desesperada por mantener su atención.

-Mike, ¿podrías callar a esa pequeña perra antes de lo que haga por ti? –gritó James.

Para mi gusto, el siervo de James parecía muy contento con lo que le había pedido, recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba hacía abajo como si fuera algo de comer.

Estaba sonriendo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, moviéndose a un lado de la cama. No pude liberar mis tobillos o mis muñecas de las ataduras, pero la cuerda estaba comenzando a arder por la fricción. El colchón chirrió mientras el se sentaba en el borde para quitarse las botas sucias.

Las dejó caer al suelo, luego se volteo a sonreí maliciosamente hacía mí. Se inclinó, con su rostro cada más cerca del mío.

-Espera un minuto –susurró James, y Mike obedeció. Todo esta en silencio, hasta que escuché un agudo ladrido cerca.

-Estamos muy lejos del área vacacional para sea un turista… ¿verdad? –el otro hombre, cuyo nombre creo era Jacob, murmuró mientras veía por la ventana de nuevo.

El ladrido continuo, pareciendo acercarse. Luego, como si los ángeles descendieran del cielo, escuché a mi hombre gritar.

-¡Buena chica, Molly! ¡Edward, veo una casa! ¡Creo que las encontramos! –Emmett gritó.

Mike saltó fuera de la cama, y dejé escapar un grito demoledor.

**CHAN! CHAN! YA LAS ENCONTRARON! :D**

**Aaww! Ya solo 3 capítulos más y el epílogo! :3**

**Se que dije y prometí que actualizaría rápido...que la verdad no puedo creer que haya pasado un mes...pero aahh pues fue navidad y luego año nuevo. Y luego que me fui a visitar a mi familia y pues traté de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con ellos.**

**Mil millones de gracias por sus hermosos reviews! aaww! Me pone muy contenta saber que aun les gusta la historia! :) también gracias por agregarme a favoritos y/o alertas de historia y autor.**

**Espero que estén muuuuy bien. Que este 2012 les de muchisimas bendiciones. (Y espero que hayan gastado una uva para el bebé Robsten...yo si lo hice) **

**FB: Alexia Sánchez Regalado**

**Twitter: AlexiaSanchez**

**Tumblr: alexransom **

**Las quiero muchisimo. :3**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	24. Chapter 24

**La historia y los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de countrydoglover y de Stephenie Meyer respectivamente. **

**Emmett POV**

Cuando el barco atracó, Molly brincó fuera de el, corriendo por la rocosa playa. Yo iba detrás de ella, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Oía a Edward detrás de mí, sabiendo que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

El cachorro marrón corrió hacía un camino, que era a desnivel y torcido. Iba detrás de ella, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Escuchaba a Edward detrás de mi, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-¡Buena chica, Molly! ¡Edward, veo una casa! ¡Creo que las encontramos! –grité.

Mi corazón dio un salto, a sabiendas de que Rose, mi bella esposa, estaba más cerca de lo que había estado de lo que había parecido ser toda una vida. Si James le había puesto un dedo encima…

Luego, un grito agudo vino desde el interior, alertándome al peligro, luego me detuve, jadeando por la larga carrera. Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, escuchando casa sonido alrededor mío. Edward apareció a mi lado, también jadeando.

Pero no había sonido que escuchar, solo nuestra rápida respiración y los agudos gimoteos de Molly. Su cola se meneaba rápidamente. Ella quería llegar ahí tanto como nosotros.

Me giré a hacía Edward, señalándome a mi mismo y luego hacía la derecha. Él asintió y fue hacia la izquierda. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, conectando los audífonos que venían y me deslicé hasta que llegué a la orilla de la casa.

-Probando, probando. ¿Edward, me escuchas? Cambio –le dije en voz baja mientras examinaba las paredes.

Unos segundos después escuchaba su voz en mis oídos. –Alto y claro, Emmett. ¿Ves o escuchas algo?

-Negativo. Todo está despejado. ¿Y tú? Y será mejor que digas 'cambio', maldita sea. Cambio –le conteste.

-Nada por aquí…cambio –Edward sonaba desesperado. _Misión cumplida…_

Una puerta se cerró fuertemente, llamando mi atención. Dos hombres salían a trompicones. Reconocí a uno de los chicos del club que habíamos ido a Las Vegas. Se separaron y se perdieron de vista.

De tres ventanas, solo una estaba abierta. Me arrastre al estilo militar, hasta que estuve debajo de ella. Entonces me lance por la pequeña abertura.

Era un poco _demasiada _pequeña. Tuve que mover mis hombros a los lados, para después deslizarme por el resto de la pequeña ventana.

Caí de golpe en el suelo. Salté, sin saber si había alguien en la habitación.

A mis ojos les tomó unos segundos el acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pero cuando lo hicieron, estaba horrorizado con lo que vi.

Mi hermosa esposa estaba atada a una cama, sus brazos encima de su cabeza y sus bellos tobillos separados. Su blusa estaba desgarrada y su falda estaba hasta la mitad del muslo, no lo suficiente para ver algo, pero sin duda suficiente para enfurecerme.

Pero eso no hizo crecer más mi furia como lo hizo lo que le tenía su rostro. La huella de una mano estaba, de color rojo brillante, en su mejilla, casi resplandeciendo con la luz de la lámpara.

Estaba lívido, mi único pensamiento era arrancar el cuello del hombre que le hizo eso a su hermoso rostro.

Me acerque lentamente a la cama, en silencio. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, sus ojos ocultos de mi, pero un suave suspiro salió.

Dudando, acerque mi mano a su hombro, hasta que ya no pude más. Puse mis dedos gentilmente sobre ella, causándole un movimiento violento.

Eso solo alimento más mi ira. Cuando tuviera en mis manos a ese desgraciado…

-¿Rose, baby? ¿Rosie? –pregunté, tratando de calmar su cuerpo tenso.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Emmett? –su voz me sonó ahogada, muy diferente a las otras veces que la había oído hablar, que sonaba como un ángel. –Oh, Emmett. Nunca me debí de haber ido. Debimos de haberlos esperado, fui estúpida e impulsiva. Lo siento mucho.

Ella estaba divagando, mientras la desataba. Una vez la libere, ayude a mi incontrolable pero hermosa esposa a salir de la cama.

La abrace, mi única razón de vivir, la única persona a la que le llamaría si necesitaba ayuda en el programa _Quien quiere ser millonario. _Ella estaría a mi lado, y esa es una de las razones por la que la amaba.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Emmett. Me quedaré aquí…atada a la cama…en la casa de un psicópata – la voz de Bella me dijo con molestia. De mala gana deje ir a Rose y entre los dos la desatamos.

Los nudos estaban mal hechos, obviamente por Twiddle Dee y Twiddle Dum* nunca pertenecieron a los Boy Scouts. En poco tiempo, Bella estaba sobre sus pies, preguntando por Edward.

Me encogí de hombros, preguntándome también donde estaría.

Una puerta chirriante se abrió lentamente, haciéndome recordar una película de terror, con el villano entrando a la habitación para matar a sus rehenes.

Rápidamente empuje a Bella y Rose detrás de mi, preparándome para pelear.

-Tranquilo vaquero, solo soy yo –dijo Edward, con las manos en modo de rendición. Bella pasó junto a mí prácticamente tirándose a sus brazos.

Fue una alegre reunión, y yo estaba muy agradecido de tener a mi esposa de nuevo entre mis brazos. La idea de ella siendo dañada hacía mis ojos ver rojo y dejaba mi boca con un sabor metálico.

Minutos después, la otra pareja se dirigieron a nosotros.

-¿Cuál es el plan? Conociendo a James, no creo que podamos salir caminando por la puerta de enfrente –dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que no, pastelito. No dejaré que mi esposa salga de mi vida de nuevo, corazón –Bella y Rose se pusieron rígidas con la voz.

Me volví para hacer frente a un hombre al que nunca había conocido, pero por el que sentía un gran odio.

James

***Twiddle Dee y Twiddle Dum son los gemelos chaparritos que salen en Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

**¡HOLA! ¿Como les va? ¿Que les pareció el Emmett pov? Aahh yo lo amé! :3 y DUM DUM! El siguiente capítulo es la confrontación Edward vs James! hasjdhakjdhakjhjkadhkj! Me emociono toda!**

**Hay nanita! Ya solo dos capitulos mas y el epilogo! :/ la verdad es que no se que voy a hacer enseguida! ¿Traducire otra historia? ¿Cual? Aahh, si alguien tiene una sugerencia CON MUCHO GUSTO ME PONDRE A LEERLA :)**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Por aquellas que solo me leen y no dejan review, por sus alertas y favoritos!**

**Las amo!**

**¿Aaahhh quien está emocionada por el lanzamiento de BD en DVD? \o.o/ yo! jajajaja aunque aun falta como un mes :3**

**Espero que estén muy bien...yo extraño a mis bebes de Robsten u_u**

**Las amo! Se cuidan**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola! Se que ha pasado casi más de un año desde la última actualización y la verdad es que estoy apenada con todas aquellas que aún esperan por la actualización, por aquellas que ya se cansaron de esperar y por aquellas que acaban de llegar a la historia. **

**Ahora si…un pequeño resumen hecho por mí. Recuerden que Bella y Edward se conocieron en un evento, en donde Bella presentó a Edward como su esposo. Se gustan y siguen tratándose. Bella tiene un ex –esposo que está loco (James) y cuando sale de la cárcel va tras ella. Nos quedamos en que Rose y Bella son raptadas por James y sus dos amigos idiotas y Emmett y Edward van a buscarlas y las encuentran…aquí les dejo la confrontación Edward-James.**

**Bella POV**

"Claro que no, pastelito. No dejaría que mi esposa se fuera de mi vida de nuevo, corazón".

Por segunda vez en el día, reaccione a esa voz. Mis músculos se tensaron y mi respiración se acelero.

Era ahora o nunca. No podía poner a nadie mas en peligro; tenía que terminar esto ahora. 

Tenía que hacer frente a mi peor pesadilla.

Le di una fugaz mirada a Edward, y tome varios pasos hacia adelante.

"Notica nueva, pendejo. Ya no soy tu esposa. Tengo nuestro matrimonio anulado, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No puedes controlarme, James. Fui una tonta por permitírtelo antes, pero aprendí mi lección".

Su rostro se torció en una mueca horrible, sus manos giraron a sus lados, aun cuando sabía lo que podía hacer, continué.

"Hay gente ahí afuera que me quiere, y no me tratan como mierda. Tú no hiciste eso, me menospreciaste y pisaste mi autoestima. Pero no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo. Lo he superado. Es tiempo de que tú también lo hagas.

Sabía lo que se acercaba antes de lo que hiciera. El levanto su mano, como incontables veces lo hizo antes, pero no me inmute. Le di una mirada fría, sus ojos eran malvados, retándolo sin palabras a que me pegara.

Mientras su mano descendía, se detuvo a mitad de camino. Un leve, amenazador gruñido salió de un pequeño cachorro café detrás de james. Detrás de mi, Emmett reía, al igual que Edward.

Mi ex esposo desvió su mirada hacía al cachorro. Luego rió débilmente. "¿Un cachorro? ¿Es lo mejor que dos hombres fuertes y grandes pudieron traer? ¿Un pequeño cachorro?"

El pequeño perro dejó salir un ruidoso ladrido, aun gruñendo. James se dio la vuelta, inclinándose un poco, sus piernas ligeramente separadas con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Eres un pedazo de mierda que no vale la pena" –le dijo al cachorro. "Eres nada más que insignificante, perro flaco".

Me gustaba este perro. Ella no tomó importancia de toda la basura que le decían, no lo tomaba como verdad. Ella hizo algo al respecto.

Aunque era pequeña, el perro se dejo ir sobre la posesión más valiosa de James. James dejo salir un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo, tratando se quitarse el perro.

Mientras mas empujaba, más fuerte mordía ella. Me quedé mirando eso, riéndome sobre la frenética mirada de sus ojos.

"¿Cuál es el problema, James? Después de todo, ella solo es una pequeña cachorro; tu deberías ser capaz de pelear sin ningún problema" –Emmett le dijo, riendo también.

La lucha siguió por un minuto más, hasta que James tomo al perro y lo aventó hacia la pared. Ella se golpeo con un gran impacto, cayendo inmóvil sobre el piso. Rose dejo salir un pequeño sollozo.

Cuando James sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, jadeé, temerosa sobre lo que les pudiera hacer a las persona, y al perro, que amaba en esta habitación.

"Todos, esto es un revolver" –me ex esposo dijo, su voz era mas fría que nunca. "Tiene 5 balas en ella, una para cada uno, incluyendo al perro" –apuntó la pistola hacía mi. "Así que, Bella, ¿quién va primero?"

El me pregunto lo imposible. ¿Escoger a alguien para morir? James sabía que esto me causaría un gran dolor y una gran tortura. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan cruel?

Mire a mis amigos alrededor. Edward estaba a unos centímetros de mí. Emmett estaba enfrente de Rosalie, a la izquierda de Edward, y él estaba mirando a James. No podía, no podía hacerle esos a ninguno de ellos.

Mire hacía James. "Yo. Yo iré primero" –dije, esperando que mi voz fuera fuerte, porque por dentro estaba temblando.

Su risa malvada hizo eco en la habitación. "Ah, ´pero Bella, querida, eso sería muy sencillo. Hmm…si tu no puedes decidir, yo lo hare por ti".

El levanto la pistola, y la apuntó hacía mi. Espere por su próximo movimiento, apenas si respiraba. No parpadee, no queriendo perderme de cualquier decisión que tomara.

Eso fue una mala idea, porque mis ojos se pusieron borrosos. Los mantuve abiertos hasta que tenerlos así se hizo imposible. Cerré mis ojos por un segundo, pero eso fue mucho.

El disparo pareció un cohete dentro de la pequeña habitación. No sentí dolor, así que supe que le había disparado a alguien más. Cuando abrí mis ojos, otro disparo fue dado.

La sangre ya estaba haciendo charco en el piso. Emmett estaba en el piso, con un disparo limpio en su pecho. Rose estaba inclinada sobre él. Edward también estaba junto a Em, quitándose su chaqueta.

Pero si Emmett solo recibió un disparo, y los demás estábamos perfectamente bien, ¿A dónde fue el otro disparo?

Por la pared, un gemido agudo me dijo la respeta. ¡El pendejo le había disparado al cachorro!

El pendejo en cuestión ahora tenia la pistola apuntada hacia a Edward; el seguro estaba echado hacia atrás, listo para disparar a mi hombre.

Antes de que supiera que lo golpeó, me lancé hacia James. El impulso y la fuerza con la que golpee al hombre de pie hicieron que cayera al piso. Comencé a golpear en cualquier lado que mis brazos alcanzaran. Mi única meta era hacer que la pistola cayera de sus manos.

El agarró mi cabello, arrastrándome lejos de él con muy poco esfuerzo. El se paró, tirándome, y dirigió la pistola a mi cabeza.

No estaba asustada. Sabía que había llegado mi tiempo, pero habría querido que hubiera durado por unas décadas mas. No estaba lista para morir, pero moriría sabiendo que había tenido una buena vida. Aun a pesar de las dificultades, y los tiempos de completa infelicidad, había tenido una vida feliz, llena de amor y risas.

Moriría con orgullo, mirando a la muerte directamente a los ojos.

"¡Suelte el arma, y ponga sus manos en el aire!" –gritó una voz masculina. James murmuró una blasfemia, y volteó lentamente.

Un policía enorme estaba parado en la entrada, con su arma apuntando hacia James. Detrás de él, mis improbables héroes tenían grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Tom y Brandon, los nerds mas grandes de todo el mundo, habían salvado mi vida. No sabía como lo habían hecho, pero me sentía extremadamente agradecida con esos dos hombres.

Permanecí en el piso mientras mas oficiales entraban y esposaban a James y lo sacaban de la casa.

Un joven comisionado entro corriendo. "Señor, encontramos dos hombres más cerca de la parte trasera de la casa. Justo ahora están desmayados, fuertes golpes en la cabeza me temo. Pero aun así lo vamos a interrogar, con su permiso por supuesto, señor".

El jefe solo asintió, mirando hacía mi. Rosalie estaba sollozando silenciosamente mientras el medico sacaba a Emmett en una camilla. Ella lo siguió hacía afuera con un rápido abrazo hacía Tom y Brandon.

Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas que contestar, los interrogatorios estarían a la orden del día.

Pero ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era estar en los brazos de Edward.

Como si el se sintiera de la misma manera, se levantó, con sangre en su playera, mirándome. Sus ojos estaban leyéndome justo como la noche que nos conocimos.

Camine hacía sus brazos abiertos, contenta de estar solo en sus amorosos brazos.

**Gracias por su paciencia. Ya estamos en la recta final.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, chicas. Recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de countrydoglover **

**Bella POV**

Mi primer viaje en helicóptero no fue placentero. Aterrizó en la playa, el aire azotó en mi rostro con un indeseado aire frío. Estaba temblando cuando estábamos adentro y a punto de despegar. Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor mío, pero ayudaron un poco.

Un joven comisionado estuvo haciéndonos preguntas a Edward, Rose y a mi todo el viaje hacia el hospital Harborview, pero su voz era aburrida, y casi me quedo dormida cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la pista.

Unos apresurados doctores y enfermeras salieron, llevándonos y cada uno haciendo sus propias preguntas. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Caliente? ¿Frio? ¿Dónde siente dolor?

Yo estaba muy cansada, y solo asentía. Después de cierto tiempo, y después de que me hubieran asignado un cuarto, fue cuando los doctores finalmente se fueron, dejándome con una joven enfermera que me atendiera.

"Ese es un feo moretón el que usted tiene el la frente, señorita" –limpio con un gasa el corte en mi mejilla, me estremecí al tacto. "Lo siento, pero es un corte profundo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Amanda".

Me agradaba Amanda; ella no hizo preguntas, hizo el procedimiento rápido y sin dolor. En un instante, ella ya no estaba y por fin podía dormir.

Por primera vez en casi dos semanas, dormí sólidamente, sin pesadillas y sin interrupciones.

La bata del hospital me picaba, Amanda se había llevado mis ropas llenas de tierra y sangre para lavarlas, pero no me importaba.

Estaba muerta para el mundo, sin ningún cuidado en el mundo.

**Edward POV**

Era inaguantable estar lejos de Bella mientras enfermera tras enfermera me hacía preguntas y me picaban. No importaba cuantas veces les había dicho que estaba "bien", ellos no escucharon.

Parecieron horas cuando por fin me dejaron libre. Tuve que preguntarles a 4 diferentes enfermeras para saber donde estaba Bella.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, con un cuadro en la pared contraria a la cama.

Estaba profundamente dormida, el cabello de Bella estaba sujetado detrás de su sereno rostro. Nunca pensé que se viera menos hermosa.

Pensé en la noche en la que nos conocimos, caminando bajo las estrellas, en la mañana de Navidad. Cada quien tenía su regalo favorito que atesoraría por siempre. Bella era mi regalo favorito, un ángel bendito, eso, aunque creo que nunca seré merecedor de ella, nunca dejaría que se fuera.

Me arrastré hacia su cama, feliz de tenerla segura entre mis brazos.

**Bella POV**

"Disculpe, señor, pero creo que necesita irse. No está autorizado estar en esta habitación, y menos en su cama" –una enfermera sorprendida declaró.

Había una familiar pesadez en mi estómago. La sentí hace como una eternidad, cuando nuestros problemas apenas comenzaban. El brazo de Edward estaba sobre mí, sosteniéndome suavemente contra su pecho.

La voz de Edward era floja cuando le contestó a la enfermera. –"Señora, soy su esposo, y ya he estado lejos de ella lo suficiente. Por favor, déjeme quedarme con ella".

Puedo decir que la pausa de la enfermería era por su renuencia, pero finalmente le dio su consentimiento, yéndose del cuarto.

"Así que soy su esposa, señor Masen" –dije, incapaz de ocultar mi felicidad en mi voz.

"Fue un truco que aprendí de una hermosa e inteligente mujer hace tiempo" –bromeó. "No sabía que estabas despierta".

"Así como yo no sabía que había un hombre durmiendo en mi cama de hospital, pretendiendo ser mi esposo" –dije.

"Touché" –rió.

"¿Has sabido algo? ¿Cómo está Alice, Jasper? ¿Qué hay sobre Emmett y el cachorro? ¿Cómo lo está llevando Rosalie?"

"Whoa, calma, mi amor. No he visto a ninguno desde que llegamos aquí. Tu eras mi mas grande preocupación" –susurró en mi oído.

Su voz mandó un escalofrío a mi espalda. Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Él estaba preocupado por mi?

"Sé que estas sorprendida, pero es la verdad. En los pocos días que te he conocido Bella, me he enamorado de ti, demasiado" –continuo, su voz era gentil y amorosa.

Le creía, porque yo me sentía de la misma manera. Me fue dado un ángel de la guarda en Navidad, y me protegió del hombre que mas despreciaba. Pero sabía que estaba enamorada de el desde antes de eso.

"También te quiero" –le susurré de vuelta. El me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando en mi cabello, cosquilleando mi cuello.

"¿Qué dices sobre ir a encontrar a nuestros amigos?" –ofreció.

Asentí y los dos nos levantamos. Estaba un poco avergonzada de que Edward me viera con una bata de hospital, pero cuando el besó mi nariz y tomó mi mano rápidamente me olvide de eso.

Las enfermeras fueron amables al permitirnos ver a nuestros amigos. Emmett aun seguía en cirugía para sacarle la bala, mientras Rosalie esperaba ansiosa en la sala de espera. Ella nos abrazó cuando entramos, sus silenciosas lágrimas mojando nuestras ropas.

"El veterinario llamó, diciendo que Molly, el cachorro, estaba bien. La bala solo perforó su piel, así que podemos recogerla cuando sea conveniente. Nadie ha dicho nada sobre Emmett. Enfermeras y doctores han entrado y salido en la última hora. Estoy preocupada" -explicó mientras sorbía su nariz numerables veces.

"Asegúrate de encontrarnos cuando te digan algo. Tengo que encontrar a Alice" –iba a medio camino hacia la puerta cuando me regresé y le di un tranquilizador abrazo. "El estará bien" –susurré.

"Lo sé" –me dijo de vuelta.

No nos tomo tiempo el encontrar a Alice. Ella estaba caminando en el pasillo con la misma ridícula bata que yo estaba usando, Jasper estaba a lado de ella sosteniendo su mano, contento de saber que ella estaba bien. La enredé en mis brazos, dándole un abrazo al estilo Emmett. Un abrazo de oso.

También le di un abrazo a Jasper, sabiendo, por la mirada en sus ojos, que el cuidaría bien de mi amiga.

Estuvimos aproximadamente media hora en el pasillo, preguntándonos unos a otros que había pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Estaba por contar la parte en donde James sacó la pistola, cuando Rosalie vino corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Lo logró! ¡Va salir de esta! ¡Bella, Edward! ¡Emmett va a vivir!".

**Bueno nenas, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Pronto les traeré el epílogo y último capítulo de esta historia. **

**Las quiero. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el epílogo. Y si, me pone triste porque ya no tendré que actualizar :/ solo me queda agradecerle a todas aquellas que hicieron que esta historia fuera posible para su traducción. **

**Recuerden que nada es mío, la historia es de countrydoglover y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**-.-**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**-.-**

**Epílogo: Bella POV**

**5 meses después, principios de Mayo**

"Oh, ahí viene el" –dije, dándole la espalda a una compañera de trabajo mía. "Este es mi esposo, Edward" –dije orgullosamente, enredando mi abrazo con el suyo.

Platicamos con ella por algunos minutos, aceptando sus felicitaciones hacía nosotros. Alejándonos, brazo con brazo, solo podía sonreír por lo perfecto que había sido este día.

Ha sido un largo día, para mi comenzó a las 6 de la mañana.

Alice había llegado gritando a mi cuarto, Rosalie detrás de ella, y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Estaba vestida, con mi cabello y mi maquillaje listo después de 7 horas de tortura. Alice me instruyó que el vestido blanco que traía solo era para la ceremonia y antes de la recepción me tendría que cambiar por un vestido sorpresa.

Aun lo encontraba difícil de creer que, hace apenas 5 cortos meses, había pretendido que Edward era mi esposo. Pero hoy, se había vuelto realidad.

Emmett fue quién me entregó, justo como lo había hecho con Alice 2 meses atrás. Él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando puso mi mano en la de Edward. Él se ha convertido en un verdadero hermano para mí, siempre está ahí para darme un gran abrazo de oso y una sonrisa de niño.

Tom y Brandon también estaban llorando, en la segunda fila. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, yo hubiera sido probablemente asesinada ese día en la cabaña. Jasper los había llamada desde el hospital, explicándoles donde estábamos, y se apuraron y llamaron a la policía.

La ceremonia tomó lugar en el exterior, el sol detrás de mí mientras caminaba hacia el altar. El clima este año era perfecto, porque cada flor estaba florecida.

El vestido sorpresa me quitó el aliento. Seda blanca aferrada a mi cuerpo, acentuando cada buena curva que tenía, pero terminaba en mis rodillas. Un delgado listón envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, amarrado en un elegante moño en la parte de atrás. Un par de zapatos blancos estaban en la caja del vestido.

"Y ahora, es tiempo de que Edward y Bella tengan su primer baile como marido y mujer" –Tom dijo por el micrófono. El y Brandon quisieron ser los DJ's en la recepción, pero Edward y yo no pudimos negarnos después de lo que habían hecho.

Edward me guió hacia la pista. La mayoría de las bodas tendrían un vals tradicional como primer baile, pero no mi esposo.

Brandon puso la música, una canción rápida de tango.

Edward y yo solo había practicado este baile una vez, cuando tuve uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Cuando estuvimos debajo de esa largo noche estrellada, sin ninguna preocupación en nuestros mundos, solo con el sonido de las olas en el muelle como música.

Me permití volver a esa noche, dejándome llevar mientras bailábamos, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Edward me estaba inclinando hacia el piso con la nota final. Una ronda de aplausos dio paso, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente. Edward besó la punta de mi nariz después de que me levantó.

"Te amo" –susurró, sonriendo como si un gato hubiera atrapado a un canario.

"También te amo" –le susurré de vuelta.

La pista de baile se comenzó a llenar de gente bailando al ritmo de la música.

Salimos de la pista, y me dirigió hacia la puerta trasera abierta. El porche estaba iluminado con pequeñas luces que colgaban alrededor. El sol se había puesto, pero aun había luz suficiente como para ver al jardín.

Emmett estaba jugando con su nueva chica. Molly en realidad se ha apegado a el, y podía jurar que ese perro era la mascota mas consentida de la tierra. El aventaba el Frisbee a través del jardín y el cachorro salía como un cohete detrás de el.

"Impresionante, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Rose desde el columpio del porche, con una sonrisa.

"Ciertamente supiste como escogerlos, Rose" –le dijo Edward.

Rose se puso de pie, lentamente. Ella estaba ganando peso en su parte media. Estar embarazada de 5 meses solo la hacía verse mas radiante y Emmett lo sabía.

Como si hubiera sentido el movimiento de Rose, Emmett se apareció detrás de mi. "¿Estas bien, cariño?" –preguntó.

"Estoy bien, pero tengo hambre. Creo que me serviré una ensalada de fruta…"su voz fue disminuyendo mientras se dirigía hacia adentro y Emmett la seguía.

Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, Edward me tenía en sus brazos, aplastándome placenteramente contra su pecho.

¿La vida puede ser mejor? Me pregunte a mi misma. Si, cuando Edward está cerca. Suspire contenta contra su traje negro.

Estuvimos ahí por un largo tiempo. Los invitados probablemente se estarán preguntando donde están el novio y la novia, pero no me importaba.

Edward se inclinó, poniendo sus labios junto a mi oído. "Ya te dije que te amo, ¿verdad?" –me pregunto, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en mi oído.

"No lo suficiente como para convencer a tu esposa, debo decir" –le susurré de vuelta.

"Amo escuchar esa palabra. 'Esposa'" –dijo con maravilla. "Bueno, esposa, te amo, y lo hago desde el primer día que te vi".

"Así como yo. Te amo, Edward" –le dije, abrazando a mi esposo mas fuerte, nunca queriéndolo dejar ir.

**FIN**

**-.-.-.**

**Bueno, chicas. Esto fue todo. Otra historia que concluimos y por mi parte solo queda agradecer todo el apoyo y la espera que me brindaron. Aun no sé si traduciré otra historia (la verdad es que no me he puesto a buscar ninguna). He pensando en escribir algo de mi autoría pero a veces me llega la inspiración y a veces no. Pero no, no me voy de FFn, no quiero xD**

**Que estén muy bien.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson **


End file.
